The Curse of the Demon's Mark
by CatDemonKayo
Summary: When her lord finally returns from a two year war with the East, Rin is more than excited to welcome him home, but is troubled when he begins to act oddly. He has only just returned, but Rin finds she may lose him again sooner than she ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters.

Well, now that I've wet my hands in the Rin and Sesshomaru category (as some of you may have noticed), I'm going to release a true story.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The palace was filled with an overpowering excitement.

Finally, they were coming home!

Servants ran about the palace and grounds, cleaning and decorating for the army's return. The East had finally been defeated, and the exhausted army was on its way home. The servants, mostly women, ran in and out of the large doors of the soldier's quarters, changing bedclothes and cleaning out the dust that had settled within. All of the windows had been thrown open to let in the warm summer's breeze, removing the stale smell of disuse.

The grounds were filled with a lightness and warmth that the palace had not known for a long while. The mates of soldiers were laughing and hugging each other, tears in their eyes even still, so relieved that they would finally be able to hold their mates in their arms again. It had been a long and draining war for them all. Many had been lost, and the children of those lost couples were not missed as they responded to these smiles with forced ones of their own. They were still mourning.

Rin watched this all from the window of her room, sitting against the sill, hand on the cool glass. She swallowed, remembering the sadness that would envelope the palace after each battle. The cries of sorrow and anger still echoed in her ears from the lips of those many unfortunate servants who had sensed their mates' ends. Then the cries of their children when they had learned that not only had they just lost their fathers, but soon, their mothers would follow as well. Such was the curse of a demon's mark.

Spying her in the window, a servant waved her whole arm at Rin, flashing a warm smile. Rin smiled back, returning the wave with a smaller one of her own.

There was a light knock at her door. "Lady Rin, the masters will be here soon. Do you desire assistance?"

Rin pushed herself to her feet carefully and moved to the door, pulling it open slowly. The servant bowed at the waist, just a bob, both comfortable with each other after so many years, and stepped back to smile at Rin.

"Mai!" Rin smiled as she stepped aside, allowing her friend inside. "You know I am unable to make myself presentable without your help." The demon moved into the room gracefully, chuckling as her eyes moved over the inside of the room, looking for anything that may need straightening. Her gaze fell on the futon, sheets still a mess, and she moved to quickly straighten them.

"That is very true, my Lady." The young dog demon teased, making quick work of the bed before she turned to face Rin again, hands folded in front of her. "What would you like to wear?"

Rin's eyes fell to her desk, a small stack of letters placed carefully in the middle. She knew them all by heart, the only things that had sustained her through the long war. Only his reassuring words had kept her at ease during the many months.

Mai's eyes moved to where her Lady's had landed, and she smiled, knowing what Rin wished to wear. She moved to Rin's wardrobe quickly, drawing out the extravagant kimono that she had received halfway through the war.

Mai laid it over the desk, pushing the letters to the edge as she moved to remove Rin's simple robe. As she slid it off of her shoulders, Mai boldly asked, "Are you excited to see him again, Lady Rin? It has been two years, are you afraid he may be changed?"

Shaking her head gently, Rin looked over her shoulder at her friend with a smile. "He has seen many battles in his life, Mai, and he is a strong man. I'm sure he will be just the same."

A comfortable silence filled the room as Mai helped dress Rin in the dark kimono, layers of greens, reds, gold, and black contrasting with her white skin nicely. When the thick, black obi was tied around her, Rin turned to view herself in the mirror, pleased with the way the kimono fit her. He knew her so well.

The fabric felt different to Rin, lighter but still very soft against her skin. She came to the conclusion it was because the kimono had been purchased somewhere in the eastern lands, a place known for its cloth and craftsmanship.

"You look beautiful, my Lady." Mai said as she looked over Rin in the mirror as well. "He will be very pleased."

Rin smiled at her reflection, a small giggle escaping her throat when a sudden bout of excitement ran through her. She turned quickly, nearly running from her room, hands holding up hem of her kimono, her many teachings forgotten. "Lady Rin!" Mai shouted after her, shocked by her sudden behavior. "You shouldn't run!" The young servant went after Rin, trying to stop her before someone saw the lord's ward running carelessly through the palace.

Rin moved quickly through the halls, feeling she must be outside. She had to feel the sun on her face, the breeze in her hair. Moving quickly down the stone steps of the palace, Rin made her way for the front doors. She moved quickly past several servants who laughed when they spotted her. All knew that she could hardly stand the formal teachings her lord had tried to force upon her, though it was whispered that he only did this half-heartedly with the excuse of finding her a respectable husband.

Finally, Rin threw open the front doors of the palace, moving down the few steps before her bare feet finally met earth. A sigh left her lips as she stopped suddenly, raising her face to the sky, eyes falling closed. Rarely did her bare feet ever touch the grass now-a-days. Even in her lord's absence, she had tried to abide by his rules. It was her only way of feeling connected to her missing lord.

A warm chuckle drifted to Rin in the breeze, and she opened her eyes quickly, the familiar sound quickening her heart beat. She had missed it so dearly.

"Even still, you break our lord's simple rules." The deep voice laughed.

Rin lowered her face, a smile in place as she gazed upon the army entering the palace gates. Servants let out cries of joy and ran into the large block of marching men. Soon the formation was abandoned as men embraced their mates, lifting them into their arms and exchanging kisses and whispers, holding each other close. She heard feet moving quickly down the steps behind her before she saw Mai run past her to her own mate, throwing herself at him, tears running down her cheeks as she cried out his name. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her off of the ground as he shrugged off his heavy shoulder bag and used his hand to direct her mouth to his, kissing her deeply.

Embarrassed, Rin looked away quickly, her eyes settling on the three men approaching her. Her eyes found the golden ones of her lord, and she bowed awkwardly, too excited to remember the proper way. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried as she straightened, running to him and settling a hand on his arm. "It is good to see you! I'm so glad you are unharmed! Oh, I missed you, my Lord!"

The warm chuckle was heard again, and Rin flushed, realizing her inappropriate behavior. She took a deep breath and straightened, stepping back, hands folded in front of her. She bowed low to her lord, bending at the waist. "Welcome home, my Lord." She said slowly, her voice even and calm. "We have all missed you in your absence."

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, raising her from her bow. Sesshomaru looked down at her carefully, his face expressionless as always. He searched her eyes then looked her over slowly. His hand moved up, and in a rare show of affection, he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I missed you as well, Rin." He replied softly as his hand moved into his pocket, pulling out a small wrapped box. He pressed it carefully into her small palm, moving her other hand to cover it.

Rin looked wide eyed at the box then up at her lord, about to question him, the gift unusual, but when her eyes settled on his face, she realized just how tired her lord looked and decided to speak with him later. Bobbing her head, Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, holding the gift close to her chest, "Thank you, my Lord."

Her lord nodded in reply then took a step back, looking over his shoulder at the man riding the demon horse behind him. Something passed silently between them before Sesshomaru made eye contact with Rin once more and moved past her into the palace, something hidden in his eyes. Puzzled by what she'd seen, Rin turned to watch him move up the stone steps, clutching his gift to her chest. What could it possibly be?

"Rin."

She closed her eyes when his smooth voice reached her ears, washing over her after so long. His voice had a serious tone to it, deeper than usual, pulling at her heart.

Rin turned to him slowly, finally allowing herself to look upon him as she tucked the gift away in the folds of her kimono. "Master Katsuo." She whispered, her eyes warm as they moved over him for the first time in two years.

His dark hair had grown longer in their years apart, but he still kept it over his shoulder in the loose braid she had become accustomed to, tapering off just past his chest now. His narrow eyes of dark green looked over her warmly, taking in her appearance as she took in his, eager.

The shirt of his uniform was open, hanging over his shoulders, his chest wrapped tightly in white strips of cloth. He'd been injured, but Rin was relieved to find no blood soak through anywhere. He had not been seriously wounded.

A grin settled over his handsome face as she said his name, loving the way it sounded coming from her lips. He moved the demon horse forward, letting out a quick succession of clicks. The huge horse bowed its head, moving to its front knees at its master's command. Katsuo threw his leg over the demon's back and slid to his feet next to his captain, Noda, a young wolf demon who had placed a careful hand to the beast's side to make sure it stayed calm.

When Katsuo's feet hit the ground, he grimaced, his teeth showing in the corner of his mouth as he gripped his side. He curled in on himself, his shirt falling from his shoulders as he leaned forward. Noda turned quickly, catching his commanding officer by the arm, afraid Katsuo may fall, "General, the medic told you to take it easy!" He scolded, helping his general straighten, ignoring the man's hisses of pain. "Perhaps you should listen to him for once!"

Rin moved forward quickly, concerned. "You were injured, Master Katsuo. What happened?" She knelt to retrieve his fallen shirt behind him as she spoke, placing it back on his shoulders.

He turned to her as he pulled the thin shirt on, folding it over his chest more modestly. His eyes moved over her gently, not in any way inappropriate. "The kimono fits very nicely." Once more, he smiled. This time, though, it was more sincere, no longer a smirkish-grin as he took her all in. "More beautiful than I could have ever imagined." He whispered softly, holding her eyes as he stepped forward, bringing his face close to hers. Rin was startled, unsure of how to respond to the demon. Before he'd left, their relationship had been very innocent, hardly anything more than light-hearted jests. This dimension of their relationship was new, only exposed to her through his letters.

Noda cleared his throat loudly, drawing his general's attention away from the human ward. He stepped between the two, arms out at his sides, then, when he'd successfully interrupted them, he crossed them over his chest, his eyes on Rin. "Our general was injured in a hardly less than heated sparring match."

Rin frowned slightly, knowing that no soldier would be bold enough to challenge Katsuo or strong enough to land such a hard hit on him. "A match? With whom?" She asked, leaning back to look at the general over Noda's shoulder. His arms were crossed, his eyes annoyed as they focused on the large entryway of the palace. He refused to reply.

Noda was obviously enjoying himself, teasing Katsuo with probably one of his few defeats. "General Katsuo was bested by our own Lord Sesshomaru." The captain taunted, looking over his shoulder at his fuming general.

"With Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quickly, concerned. "Why would you challenge our lord to a duel? Did you argue?" When Katsuo remained silent, her eyes fell to Noda, asking him to reply.

The captain frowned, as though the explanation was odd. "We are not entirely sure, all we know is—"

Katsuo finally spoke then, his voice stern, "That, Captain, is a story for another day." His eyes were hard as he looked at Noda, hand gripping his shoulder firmly. The captain stared back at his general for a moment, shocked by his serious tone, but nodded, suddenly realizing he'd spoken out of place, something he rarely found himself doing in the presence of his light-hearted general.

"Right, sir, I apologize." Noda replied as he turned his face away and stepped to the side, bowing his head in respect. Katsuo watched him out the corner of his eye, stepping forward to stand beside Rin. It was obvious that he would be having a word with his captain sometime tonight.

"Go tend to the soldiers," Katsuo continued, his voice lightening only slightly, eyes on Rin, "Help them settle and send word that we have arrived so that more may be welcomed home by their families."

Noda did not meet Katsuo's eyes, but nodded firmly and gave a quick bow, "Yes, General." He remained bent, awaiting more orders.

Tucking her arm with his, Katsuo turned with Rin and began to move toward the palace entrance, calling over his shoulder, "After you have done what I've ask, you may leave the palace grounds as long as you return before nightfall. I will join the men for dinner. You are dismissed, Captain."

"Thank you, sir." There was an excitement in Noda's voice. The soldiers would not be allowed to leave the palace for about a week while the war was thoroughly documented and honors were given to those deserving. Visits from friends and family were allowed, but the soldier could not leave the grounds. This normally included officers, but Noda's mate was a very fragile being and would not be able to safely travel to the palace with their two young cubs. With the hours remaining, Noda had just enough time to travel to his home and see enough of his family to last him the next week until he was formally dismissed.

Rin heard Noda's sword clicking on his side as he ran to do as Katsuo bid, eager to be on his way. Katsuo's war horse followed him, trained to chase anything that ran. Rin heard Noda's cry of surprise when the horse nipped at him. Smiling, she raised a hand to touch the general's arm gently, drawing his eyes to her. "You are very kind, Katsuo." She said softly.

Caught off guard, his cool expression slipped from his face as he stared at her, feeling that his hard demeanor had been breached by her observation. He scoffed, turning his face to the palace before them. "I know when a man deserves a break."

Rin giggled, realizing her comment had flustered him. Rarely did someone call the ruthless general of Lord Sesshomaru _kind_, though both knew he hardly fit the description that the rest of the lands had of him. But that was welcomed by the general, and he enjoyed skewing his own image in such a way. It was every general's dream to be feared. It made others weary of attacking without good reason.

As they moved up the steps of the palace entrance arm-in-arm, many servants paused to stare, whispering fiercely among themselves. Rin flushed, realizing the rumors that would start at their apparent familiarity with each other. Gently, she pulled free of him. His eyes flashed for a moment, almost hurt by her retreat, but he calmed a moment later, becoming aware of the women around staring at him, some looks almost angry. He tensed beside her, irritated by their judging gazes.

Katsuo made a move forward as though to reprimand them, but a young man, one of the few who had remained, too young to serve at the beginning of the war, stepped from an adjoining hall. "Lady Rin?" He called softly, his voice unsure as the general's fierce eyes fell on him.

Rin stepped in front of the Katsuo, giving the boy a warm smile. "Yes?"

The young servant relaxed slightly under her kind gaze. "Lord Sesshomaru has called for your company." He paused, eyeing Katsuo. The general had stepped back, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He'd only just arrived and already things weren't going the way he'd imagined. The servant's eyes returned to Rin. "He resides in his study in the west wing. He told me nothing else."

"That is fine. Thank you." Rin nodded to the boy, dismissing him, then turned back to Katsuo. The general had his eyes closed, annoyed, and Rin laughed softly at him. She touched his arm lightly, leaning closer to him. "Master Katsuo, you really should relax. You've been away for so long under the stress of a war. Do not let such little things anger you." Her words were kind and light, a small smile in place on her lips. Letting her hand slide over his shoulder gently, Rin moved past him, taking the same hall the servant had.

"Will you meet me in the garden later?" He called after her, his voice eager as he spun to watch her back.

Rin turned before she was out of view, and nodded. "Yes, of course! When?"

"At sundown." He replied just loud enough for her to hear, his features softening, a sweet smile forming on his lips.

She gave him a quick nod. "I will be there."

Katsuo bowed slightly to her, then straightened, their eyes meeting once more before he turned in the direction of his rooms. Rin watched him go for a moment, watching his strong stride and the way his shoulders rolled as he moved. He was a good man, and she found his interest in her exciting. She greatly enjoyed his company, she always had, but something about it—she turned to look down the hallway, toward her lord's study—now something just did not feel completely right.

* * *

Rin paused outside of her lord's study. The doors were closed, something almost unusual, and she could hear no noise from within. No creak of a desk or rustle of paper. Her lord was not working. Was he waiting to talk to her?

This made her uncomfortable. She enjoyed her lord's company, but rarely did he give her his full attention from the beginning of their conversations. Normally, he would busy himself with something while they spoke and only whenever the conversation became serious enough would he pause and give her his undivided attention. But he waited within the room specifically to speak with her. What did he have to say?

She played with the idea of returning later so her nerves could calm before entering, but she should have known he would sense her there.

"Come in, Rin."

Taking a quick breath to calm herself, Rin slid the door open carefully, spying her lord instantly leaning against the far wall, cushions spread out on the floor around him. Rin smiled at him, her worries forgotten. "Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru," she said cheerfully as she moved into the room, leaving the door open behind her. She had been taught by her many teachers that it was inappropriate to be alone behind a closed door with any man, including her lord.

Sesshomaru did not speak, beckoning her to him with a raised hand. As Rin moved to her lord, she noticed he had changed, his armor gone and his usual attire replaced by a loose outfit of white. His hair fell unbound over his shoulders as it often did, and Rin smiled as memories from her childhood surfaced. On several occasions, with many years between each, her lord had allowed her to touch his hair and run her fingers through it. Never had she felt so connected to her lord than in those moments.

Her hand slipped into his and his fingers closed gently over hers, pulling her to sit before him. Her legs folded beneath her as she gracefully sat, her eyes never leaving his. There was something present within them that she had never seen before. It was something similar to sadness and it clouded her lord's eyes, making his usually clear gaze hazy and distant.

Rin moved to her knees, leaning forward to touch her lord's face softly with her fingertips, feathering over the dark stripes on his cheeks. "Lord Sesshomaru…" She whispered, almost a question as she searched his face. His eyes instantly cleared, the gold there becoming pure again, focusing completely on her. Rin nearly pulled back when his eyes met hers so directly, seeming to see everything that she kept within. They were full of an intensity that Rin had only ever seen him show his enemies, and she had not known her lord so well, she would have feared for her life when his eyes narrowed on her slightly and his head tilted to the left, searching her face.

She swallowed, unsure of what her lord was doing, frozen beneath his gaze as he sat up before her, bringing them closer. She found she could not breathe. This was a new intimacy that she had never shared with her lord and after being apart for so long, it only added to her nervousness.

His eyes shifted down, and Rin was startled when she felt his hand brush her collarbone. A moment later, he leaned back out of her hands, the small package he had given her in his palm. Rin stared at him, then pressed a hand to her chest, confirming he had taken the gift from its hiding place in the collar of her kimono.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked softly, confused as he stood with the package, placing it back into the folds of his own clothes. He stepped around her, and Rin pushed quickly to her feet, hurt as she turned to watch him. He leaned over his low desk resting in the middle of the room and pulled open a small drawer. When he straightened, a scroll was held tightly in his hand. He moved back to her, holding it out for her to take, his gaze on her face but not meeting her confused eyes. "Give this to General Katsuo when you see him next." Her lord told her, turning back to his desk.

Rin looked over the scroll in her hands. It was tied shut with a simple green string. This struck Rin as odd. Most scrolls her lord sent out were secured with a blue ribbon around the middle, the West's main color. Only the East used a green ribbon. "What is this, my Lord?" She asked softly. Nothing was making sense. Why would he ask her to give a scroll to Katsuo?

Sesshomaru did not respond as he settled behind the low desk, drawing out another scroll from the open drawer. Rin knew she'd been dismissed. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. Never did her lord treat her so coldly.

She moved to the other side of the desk, kneeling before it. "Lord Sesshomaru, why did you take back the gift?" She whispered. "What was it?" He did not acknowledge her, pushing the scroll open across his desk and drawing out a brush. "Lord Sesshomaru, please," she begged, "What have I done to anger you?"

His eyes found hers then, his face annoyed. "Rin, leave me." He replied, voice low, dangerous.

Rin stood instantly, bowing. "Yes, my Lord." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

When she straightened, she found her lord's eyes directed away from her, his free hand fisted on his desk. Something deeply bothered her lord. Never had she witnessed him acting so strangely. What had happened in those two years?

Knowing better than to push him further, Rin obeyed, moving to the door of his study. She did not look back as she stepped out into the hall, sliding the door closed behind her, scroll gripped tightly in her other fist. When the wood of the door and frame slapped together, Rin hiccupped loudly, tears coming to her eyes. What had she done?

She pressed her palm to her lips, trying to calm herself, knowing her lord could smell her tears. Swallowing hard, Rin went to move away but the door slid open again behind her.

A gentle hand moved through her hair, settling on her shoulder to stop her retreat.

"Rin." His voice was calm, devoid of the anger he had shown her moments before. Gently, he pulled her shoulder, turning her to face him. His large hand moved upward over her neck to cup the side of her face carefully. She stared up at him wide-eyed, startled by the action. "Rin, I am not angry with you." He told her softly. "Do not misunderstand."

For a moment, Rin could do nothing but look up at her lord as his words repeated in her mind again and again. Finally, Rin nodded and closed her eyes, more tears falling as she relaxed into his palm, bringing up her free hand to touch his wrist gently. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered softly, truly grateful for his comfort.

When she opened her eyes again, Sesshomaru pulled away slowly, moving back into his study, leaving the doors open. An invitation for her to join him. Rin accepted and followed him, settling near him at his desk as he began to work. She did not ask him what it was he worked on nor did she question any of his previous actions, content that she was still in his good favor and glad to be near him again.

As time passed, the light coming in from the window became less and less, eventually filling the room in a red hue as the sun began to disappear behind the landscape. Rin did not say anything to her lord in those hours, watching him with a soft expression as he filled several scrolls with characters. He never looked at her, but his eyes were calm now, also seeming content with her presence. Rin took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she took in the calm atmosphere she had missed so dearly for two years.

A soft knock sounded, and Rin opened her eyes to see Katsuo just outside of the study door, knuckle against the frame of the open door still. He smiled softly at her, then addressed his lord, bowing at the waist, braid hanging downward from his shoulder. Rin noted that he had redressed in an outfit of green, black, and gold similar to hers. Probably bought from the same vendor.

Rin was caught by surprise though when she noticed that he had secured his whip to his hip again. Though she could hardly ever remember seeing him without it before the war, he had not been wearing it when the army had returned. It bounced on his hip as he moved forward into the room, clicking on the sword that was also secured at his waist.

"I apologize, my Lord," Katsuo said, his voice light as he looked upon her, "but I believe I am here to kidnap your ward for the evening."

Suddenly remembering her promise to him, Rin flushed, embarrassed. She'd been so absorbed with her lord, she'd forgotten to meet him.

Sesshomaru shifted beside her, drawing her eyes to him as he stood abruptly. He met his Katsuo's eyes for a moment, then said nothing as he moved around his desk and passed his general, leaving the room.

Katsuo spun on his heel, watching his lord's back, unsure of what had happened. He looked at Rin out of the corner of his eye, silently asking if she knew. Rin shook her head slowly as she stood and moved closer to him.

When she reached him, she cast her eyes down, still slightly ashamed for making him come find her. "I apologize, Master Katsuo. I did not mean to forget our promise." She whispered.

He titled her head up with a knuckle to her chin, his eyes soft. "Do not worry, my dear Rin. It has been a long time since you have seen your lord." He smiled warmly at her as she flushed at his name for her. "I do not blame you for wanting to stay with him. I should not have asked for your precious time so soon."

Rin smiled in return, glad that he understood. His face became dreamy as he brushed a strand of hair from her face gently. His hand then slid down her arm, wrapping around her hand when it passed her wrist. "Let us go now, Rin. It is very nice out tonight. How about a walk through the gardens before we settle for something to eat?"

"That sounds very nice, Master Katsuo." Rin replied, then started as she remembered. "Wait a moment."

He frowned slightly as she pulled her hand away, his eyes puzzled as he watched her move back to Sesshomaru's desk. She knelt and stood with a scroll in her grip. "What is that?" He asked softly as she moved towards him with it. His keen eyes did not miss the green binding around the scroll.

Rin shook her head as she handed it to him. "Lord Sesshomaru told me nothing but to give it to you."

Katsuo frowned at her for a moment, then pulled at the tie, letting it drift to the floor as he pulled open the scroll. Rin watched his face closely as he read, curious of what her lord had to tell him. Suddenly, his eyes widened, his mouth falling open just slightly before his face became serious, and he brought the scroll closer, a frown beginning to form.

Rin waited anxiously as he read over their lord's words again and again. Finally, he lowered his hands, the scroll curving with the lack of tension. His dark eyes settled on hers, many emotions flashing beneath their green color.

"What is it?" Rin asked quickly, worried. "What does it say?"

Katsuo swallowed, looking down at the limp scroll in his hands again. "Lord Sesshomaru is appointing me as ruler of the East." He said slowly, his voice soft.

Rin let out a laugh, touching his arm lightly. "That's great, Katsuo!" She exclaimed, excited for him. "You are the new lord of the East! You will make a great lord, I know it." She smiled gently at him. "You're a very fair man."

His eyes found hers, not sharing her excitement, withdrawn. Rin stilled, realizing her display had been ill-received. She removed her hands from him, stepping back. There was something else in the scroll. She swallowed. "What is it, Katsuo?" She whispered.

Katsuo continued to stare at her, bewildered. He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, frustrated. Finally, he wet his lips and spoke, his voice strong, "Lord Sesshomaru has given you to me as my Lady."

Rin felt her blood run cold, understanding, in that moment, her lord's odd behavior over the course of the day. She felt her legs fail her and heard the flutter of paper as her vision darkened, strong arms catching her before she felt nothing else.

* * *

This story is in the right category. Be patient. Haha!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Wow! I never expected such encouragement! I'm glad you all like the story idea. I was afraid it would be ill-received. I'm so excited!

And on with the story!

* * *

Rin awoke when a gentle hand brushed across her forehead, moving down her cheek as the person whispered her name softly to her. She frowned for a moment, bidding her eyes to open. When they did, Mai leaned over her, smiling in relief. "How do you feel?" She asked softly, helping Rin to sit up when she began to do so on her own.

"Drowsy." Rin replied honestly, pressing a palm to her forehead to bid away the weariness there. "What happened?"

Mai shook her head slowly. "I don't know. Master Katsuo called for me from our lord's study and helped carry you here. He did not tell me what had happened, but he did not seem pleased."

Suddenly, Rin remembered what had occurred and her face fell into her hands as a sob took her, causing her shoulders to shake. Mai, caught by surprise, pulled back, unsure of reason behind her young lady's sudden sorrow. "Rin?" She whispered softly, dropping the title in concern as she reached hesitantly forward to touch Rin's shoulder. "What has happened?"

Rin's body shook again as another violent sob left her throat. Her lord was sending her away. He had not even discussed it with her. Gone for two years, and she could scarcely spend a day with him before he'd given her away to a man she had not yet grown to love, if she ever would. Why?

"Am I such a burden?" Rin sobbed as Mai wrapped her arms around her, drawing her close to her chest.

Mai rested her cheek on the young woman's head, shushing her softly. "You are no burden to anyone, Rin. Why do you say these things?"

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Rin leaned away from Mai's embrace, wiping at her face. She had to calm herself and think. Why had her lord chosen to send her with Katsuo? Had he misinterpreted their behavior?

She had to speak with him.

"Mai," Rin said quickly, her voice more even, "Where is our lord?"

The servant frowned for a moment, realizing that their lord had something to do with Rin's state of mind. "Lord Sesshomaru left the palace grounds a short while ago." Mai replied slowly. "He didn't tell anyone his reason. We do not know when to expect him back."

Rin pushed quickly to her feet, swaying a moment before she finally took a step away from the futon. Mai walked after her quickly, just behind her, arms out to catch her mistress should she fall. "My lady, please, you should rest!"

"Where's General Katsuo?" Rin asked suddenly, turning to face Mai. "I need to speak with him."

Mai stepped back, suddenly finding herself very close to her lady. "I'm not sure." She replied, her voice hesitant as she lowered her arms. "I believe he must be near the soldier's quarters. They took dinner not long ago. Wait, my lady! You aren't decent!" She sputtered as Rin moved from the room at a quick pace.

Rin ignored the servant's cries, mentally apologizing for the stress she had recently caused her dear friend. Mai moved after her, pleading with her to return to her room and pull on the remaining layers of her kimono, but Rin bid her away. Although she knew walking around in just the one layer of her kimono would be frowned upon, she did not have time to pull on the rest of the kimono. Eventually, Mai obeyed and left with a quick bow, concerned, but understanding that whatever her lady needed to do was urgent and no amount of pleading would stop her.

Moving quickly down the front steps of the palace, Rin made her way to the soldier's quarters on the western side of the palace. It had grown darker, the sun setting behind the trees surrounding the palace, giving the sky a purple glow as it faded to black. It was a beautiful night with a calm breeze and light atmosphere. Many couples could still be found wandering the grounds, holding each other close, hardly speaking, content with finally being together again. Some of the soldiers still wore their traveling clothes, not wanting to leave their lovers for the time needed to change.

Rin picked up her pace, wanting to find Katsuo before night finally fell. It would be inappropriate for her to be found in the soldiers' quarters after nightfall, and with the palace servants' seemingly endless interest in her male companions, she didn't need any more rumors spreading.

She turned the corner of the palace quickly, but slid to a stop when she found Katsuo with his back to her, sword in hand. His legs were spread, his muscles taught beneath his shirt as he faced one of his soldiers in a heated match. He had changed back into his uniform since their last encounter, his formal clothing no longer needed.

His uniform was black, the western crest adorning the full length of his back. The same crescent moon that every blood member and mate of the royal family had somewhere on his or her body. Her lord's was always visible between his bangs on his forehead, a very bold show. Very few blood members ever wore their marking so openly. It brought too much attention to the member and made them targets in times of war.

Katsuo shifted his grip on his sword then switched it from his left hand to his right. That was another thing the general was known for: he was ambidextrous. He could use both of his hands during battle and switch quickly whenever it was to his advantage. Few knew which hand had originally been his dominant hand, but once, he had told Rin as they spoke with each other, revealing small details about themselves few knew. They'd been sitting on the grassy hill just beyond the palace gates overlooking the nearest demon village, Tasaki. She'd revealed her petty fear of dark water, and he'd told her he was left-handed. Rin had found this intriguing and loved knowing this about him.

The next month, the East had attacked and he'd left.

A quick movement caught Rin's eye, and she saw Katsuo's left hand drop to his side and flick open the restraint at his hip holding his coiled whip in place. His hand curled around the handle before it dropped to the ground, holding it limply at his side. He gave it a quick flick, uncoiling it to full length beside him. It was easily longer than he was tall.

The soldier standing before the demon general was startled when he released the weapon. He moved out of his defensive stance, lowering his sword. He didn't wish to fight his general any longer.

"Please, General Katsuo-!" The soldier began to sputter but stopped suddenly when the whip wrapped around his upper arm and pulled him into the ground. His sword slid across the grass to stop in front of Katsuo. The general pulled quickly with his left arm and the whip came back to him as he kicked the soldier's sword back to him.

"Stand." He growled, widening his stance and leaning forward, ready to fight his hardest now that his prized weapon was in hand. When the soldier did not rise, he snapped it near the young man's ear, causing him to flinch away.

"Please, General, not again." The soldier begged, pulling himself into a bow on the grass. "I have done nothing to deserve this fury."

Rin heard Katsuo growl as he slammed his sword back into its sheath at his hip. He spun angrily, coiling his whip around his elbow and palm, intending to leave the boy on the grass, but when his gaze found Rin's, he instantly stopped, his eyes flashing, startled that she had seen him in such a state of rage. "R-Rin." He whispered, his left hand moving behind his back to hide his whip as he took a step forward to bow. "I'm sorry you were exposed to such a thing. No woman should see such violence or have her ears scarred with such a tone."

Rin looked down at him, thinking over her lord's mandate. Yes, this man was very fit to rule the East. He was very respectable and kind, though harsh and stubborn when he needed to be. He would make a great lord.

But would he make a good husband?

"Master Katsuo, please, it is fine." She said slowly as her eyes moved to the fallen man, concerned for his wellbeing. The young demon stood with his sword in his limp hand. He sheathed it slowly with his head bowed, waiting to be dismissed. When the general noticed Rin's gaze, he turned, looking at his now exhausted and humiliated soldier. The boy had only asked for some instruction, and in his angered state of mind, Katsuo's lesson had turned into a very heated sparring match.

The general turned quickly, braid swinging behind him as he moved to his soldier. He secured his whip to his side when he reached the demon then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The boy flinched, but did not move away.

"Yasu, you fought well." He drew back in a bow, startling the demon. "I apologize for venting my anger through you. It was not right for me to do. Please forgive me."

"G-General Katsuo." The boy whispered quickly, startled. "Of course you're forgiven, General! Please don't do that!" He stuttered quickly, shifting back and forth on his feet, uncomfortable. When Katsuo straightened, he wore a large grin, pleased with himself for lightening the mood of the situation and even embarrassing the boy a little.

"You are dismissed, Yasu," Katsuo said softly as he nodded his head to the boy, "And I promise that I will not let my anger get the better of me again. Please feel free to ask for my assistance again in the future."

Yasu nodded his head, gave his general a slight bow, and was off, a bounce in his step. No doubt he would tell all of the soldiers about their general's kind gestures and words. Though none admitted it, they all fought for their general's attention.

As the soldier moved off, he took the light atmosphere with him. The moment he moved out of sight, Katsuo turned to Rin, his eyes serious, almost cold. A light wind moved through the palace grounds, ruffling Katsuo's dark uniform and whipping Rin's thin kimono against her legs. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and the cool wind moved against her neck. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. The air was beginning to contain traces of the harsh winter wind heading their way.

The bitter bite of the wind brought out the image of her lord. It brought tears to her eyes. Katsuo shifted before her as though he wished to comfort her, but he stood his ground, watching her carefully.

Raising her head, Rin looked to the sky, allowing the tears to disappear back into her eyes. She wouldn't cry again. It would not help them discuss their situation.

They remained that way for many long minutes: Rin with her face raised to the heavens, Katsuo watching her with calm eyes. When the tears finally retreated, Rin lowered her face with a shuddering sigh to meet Katsuo's distant eyes. He was still just as expressionless as before, a mask she had only ever seen him show his soldiers. They watched each other, both thinking over what their lord had commanded. Wondering about it.

Katsuo finally allowed himself to look over the woman in front of him when he found her eyes moving hesitantly from his eyes to his chest. Never had he allowed his eyes to roam over her body in this way. Quick glances were all he had allowed himself, and even then, he'd felt ashamed. She was not his to look over, but in this moment, he didn't care.

His eyes moved over her greedily, taking her in as she did the same to him. Her thick hair was a mess, falling over her shoulders and over her chest, blocking it from him. He was half thankful and half frustrated by this. Even in this moment, he knew it was inappropriate, but he'd wanted to finally look over the soft curves of her chest. He swallowed, fingers curling slowly at his side.

His eyes moved down her body to look at the dark red kimono she wore. It was the innermost layer of the kimono he had sent to her as a gift, and he took pride seeing her in it. Its dark color brought out her light skin, and the knowledge that she only wore the one layer made him swallow. It was inappropriate for a woman to be seen in something so simple by a male other than her mate.

Would he see more of this in the near future?

He pushed the thought from his mind.

His eyes continued downward over her hips, taking in their curve before moving down over the outline of her thin legs hidden by the kimono. When his eyes found her feet bare, he smiled softly. This girl avoided shoes like a cat does water.

Rin swallowed, and Katsuo's eyes shot to her face, afraid he had offended her, but he found her eyes were focused still on his chest, taking in the amount of skin that showed from his loose shirt. During his movements with his soldier, the shirt had been nearly untucked and hung loosely from his shoulders, revealing a large amount of his torso. He tensed, remaining completely still as she continued to look over him. Down his arms to his powerful forearms exposed where his sleeves had been rolled to the elbow. Even over his scarred and rough hands, not missing a single detail.

Then her dark eyes flickered to his. He searched them with his own, looking for any sign of how she felt, but he could not distinguish the emotions there.

"Rin." He whispered softly, almost a question as he continued to search her face.

Something similar to fear flooded her eyes at the sound of his voice, and they began to show with tears again. Katsuo took a quick breath, startled.

What had he done?

"Rin, what is it?" He nearly begged, moving forward. She didn't move from him as he half expected, but closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

"Did you know?" She whispered softly, opening her eyes slowly, afraid of his answer. Had he allowed their lord to do this?

Suddenly, Katsuo's fists clenched tightly at his sides and his eyes flashed a fury she had never seen in him before. The air around her filled with his energy, cracking and sparking about her body. After living with demons for so long, she'd learned that such a display was common among male demons and it could not harm her. She did not fear the raw show of emotion, but she had not meant to anger him. "Master Katsuo—!"

"Rin, I swear to you, I was not aware of our lord's intentions." He growled out, pausing to clench his teeth. "I never had any intention of cornering you in something like this. Damn him! This was not the way any of this was supposed to happen. Please, understand that I—!"

Rin moved to him, shifting to her toes to run her fingers across his jaw, silencing him. His energy suddenly dropped from the air, instantly calmed by her touch. She smiled sweetly at him. "Katsuo," She whispered softly, "I believe you."

The general swallowed when his name left her lips. Without a title it sounded so intimate.

Rumors be damned!

Katsuo threw his arms about her waist, drawing her tightly against his chest. He pressed his nose into her neck, deeply inhaling her sweet scent as a hand moved into her hair. Drawing his lips across her temple, he spoke softly to her, his voice rough, "Rin, I cannot lie to you. I would love nothing more than to take you with me to the East as my mate." She tensed against him, and he drew her in tighter. Never had he held her this way, and he suspected no man ever had, but despite her trembling, he refused to let her go.

"Rin, do not be frightened." He whispered into her hair then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. His arms shifted to wrap around her shoulders in a less intimate manner, and he was pleased when her arms moved to hug his chest tightly. "You have no reason to fear me. I would never do anything against your will or cause you any harm." He felt her nod against his shoulder. "I only mean to tell you how I feel, not to frighten you or force you into anything. Oh, my sweet Rin, if you ask it of me, I will fight our lord to end this betrothal he has created between us."

Boots hit the grass next to them, startling them both, and instantly, Rin found herself behind Katsuo, his sword drawn and out in front of him. A moment later, he dropped to one knee, burying the blade in the ground and moving his forehead over the hilt. "My lord," he addressed softly.

Rin gasped when she found the cool eyes of her lord suddenly on her. They blazed, the amber now a liquid gold that burned into her. She did not think to bow or address him, all she could do was return his gaze, mouth slightly agape, fearing what he would say after hearing Katsuo's confession.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved to his general still kneeling at his feet. His crest, the west's crescent moon, shown on the back of the demon's uniform, mocking him.

The foolish man.

"Katsuo, rise." Sesshomaru commanded.

His general rose obediently, eyes lowered. He knew he'd been caught speaking out of line. But before he could open his mouth to address the occurrence, he was thrown to the ground, his lord's hand catching him across the face. He landed hard on his back several feet away, sliding across the grass for a moment before finally stopping.

Katsuo sat up quickly, gasping for the air that had been knocked from his lungs, then curled on himself, gripping at his throbbing ribs. One eye closed halfway in pain as he hissed between his teeth in agony. Any healing his ribs had gone through over the last several days was lost.

The western lord met his general's eyes, his voice cold, "Do not forget, Katsuo, you have already lost." Katsuo's eyes widened as he stared at his lord, then they darkened dangerously with fury. He let out a low growl, rising to his feet despite the pain, and launched himself at his lord. Once again, he was thrown to the ground, landing harder and farther than before. He was not deterred as he rose again, drawing his whip this time. The general ran forward, swinging the weapon at his lord's neck, but Sesshomaru caught it in his fist and pulled hard, causing Katsuo to stumble forward, then spun on his heel, pulling down on the braided leather.

Katsuo flew over Sesshomaru, hitting the ground so hard, he cried out and did not rise again, panting on the grass, hissing in pain, eyes closed tightly.

Sesshomaru rose slowly to his full height again, looking down at his general. He threw the pitiful weapon down onto the demon's chest, taking delight in the grunt that left his lips as it hit him. Movement caught his eye, and he noticed the wolf captain standing nearby, shifting back and forth on his feet. He wanted to aid the fool. A loyal officer.

The western lord turned his head quickly, catching Rin's eyes once again. She looked startled, but not scared. She never seemed to fear him. No matter how much of a monster he became, she always looked at him with a question in her eye rather than fear. She always wanted to know why he did the things he did. Anyone else who witnessed his violent acts thought him an evil beast, but she knew. Everything he did had a reason.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She whispered softly, the breeze returning to move through her loose hair.

The sound of her voice shattered his thoughts, and he moved forward quickly. She took a step back, not knowing what he was going to do, then was surprised when he simply brushed past her toward the entrance of the palace. Rin turned to watch him, wanting to follow her obviously troubled lord, but she didn't feel right leaving Katsuo. She shifted back on her heels, looking at demon on the ground.

Noda knelt beside him now, speaking with him, poking at him to find his injuries. Katsuo half-heartedly yelled at him, demanding he help him up so he could redeem himself. Noda ignored his general's empty threats as he continued to tend to him. When he felt Rin's eyes on him, the captain looked up. His eyes flashed to their lord's back as he moved out of sight around the palace then back to hers, knowing what she wished to do. Silently, he told her to go. He would tend to Katsuo.

Rin thanked him with her eyes then ran after her lord, bare feet slapping against the cool grass. Darkness had fallen and the lanterns adorning the entrance had yet to be lit. Rin could only see the white of her lord's clothing and hair as he moved through the darkness. She ran towards him.

She seized the sleeve of his shirt, and he stopped, not looking in her direction or addressing her in anyway. "Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered softly, tugging as she moved closer to him to rest her cheek on his upper arm. Her eyes drifted closed as tears began to push forward again. "Please, tell me why."

Her lord turned on her suddenly, jerking his clothing from her grasp as he towered over her. Rin gasped, having to tilt her head up to look at him as she took a step back from her tall lord. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She stuttered as he leaned close to her face, his eyes angry, searching her face. Just as quickly as he turned on her, he moved back, walking from her.

Rin stood startled for a moment, unsure of what to do. She swallowed. Her lord had changed. Something bothered him, and she did not know how to approach it. Did it have to do with her?

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened during those long years?" She breathed, clutching her hands to her chest.

He paused for a moment as though he were going to speak, then continued on his way, leaving her alone in the darkness.

* * *

Rin opened the door of her room slowly, eyes cast downward. The day had been so hectic, and she felt physically and emotionally drained.

After her lord's cold retreat, Rin had gone to see Katsuo. Noda and another officer had carried him to his room in the palace rather than the soldiers' quarters because they feared that in his enraged state, he may cause someone harm. A medic had been called from the soldiers' quarters to tend to him. The man had scolded his general for challenging their lord again, complaining about having to bandage him up all the time.

"You are very powerful, General Katsuo," He'd said, pulling hard on a bandage, earning a grunt from the general, "But you are also foolish. A man must know his own strength and limits."

"But unless a man pushes past his limits," Katsuo had replied, pulling his shirt back on after the medic moved away, "He cannot grow stronger."

The old bear demon had glanced at Rin then and back down at his general, eyes sympathetic. "You have much to learn, my young general."

Hearing their voices, Mai had knocked and entered. When she'd spotted Rin, she shooed her out, scolding her for being in the general's rooms at night.

Mai had left her at the door, bidding her goodnight and telling her once again to be careful with her reputation in the castle. Everyone in the palace respected Rin, but there was always room for gossip among the servants, and they greedily passed it through the palace when they found out anything, regardless of whom it involved.

Rin slid her door closed behind her, moving slowly into her room. The small room glowed gold from the several lanterns Mai had lit for her when night had fallen. She loved how small and closed her room was. It was very comfortable to her. When she had first come to the palace, her lord had put her in a very extravagant system of connected rooms somewhere in the southern end of the palace, but they had been too much. There was too much open space and it was too quiet, far from the rest of the palace.

She'd told her lord this and the next day, he had her moved to a single room close to the kitchen of the palace where there were always people about, and, she found out later, it was always warm. Rin smiled sadly. It was one of the many kind things her lord had done for her over the years.

Behind her, the door of her room slid open. Rin turned, expecting to see Mai, but instead, her lord stepped through the doorway. Her heart jumped into her throat when he closed the door behind him. This wasn't right. Her lord had always made sure to keep things appropriate. As far as she knew, he had never even seen the inside of her room.

His eyes settled on hers, dark with something she'd never seen. It burned deep within his eyes, powerful. With two great strides, he came to stand just in front of her, looking down at her with those blazing eyes. Rin, startled, retreated several steps. He followed, keeping close. When her back hit the stone wall next to her window, she swallowed. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered as he pressed closer to her.

Finally, he stopped, not quite touching her. His hand moved into the collar of his shirt and be produced the same box he had taken from her earlier that day. Rin's eyes looked at it carefully, then they moved up to her lord's face. His eyes were focused on his hands as he carefully pulled the ribbon holding the box closed, allowing it to float the floor when it fell free. He opened the small box.

Something in the box flashed, and curious, Rin moved closer to see what it was. Sesshomaru stepped back, holding it out of view as he reached into the box and pulled out a necklace. It shined in the moonlight from the window as the western lord removed it, letting the chain hang from his hand as he dropped the box to the floor.

"Move your hair." He commanded, his voice soft as he came close again.

Rin met his eyes, finally seeing her lord in the man who had been a stranger since his return. She collected her hair carefully in her hands and lifted it from her neck. Sesshomaru opened the complicated clasp with ease, as though he had done it many times before, and held each end of the chain in a hand.

Eyes locked, Sesshomaru reached his hands around her neck to connect the chain, brushing her skin gently with his fingers. Rin swallowed, raising her chin higher at the contact. Her lord did not react. When the chain was secured, Sesshomaru moved his hands forward, the chain gliding over his fingers as he settled it over her collarbone, the backs of his hands moving over her shoulders.

When the necklace settled, Rin felt something cold on her chest. She had not noticed a charm when he had taken it from the box. Carefully, she took it into her hand and moved it before her face so she could see it.

The western crest.

It was small, just the size to balance on the pad of her finger, and the same color as her lord's.

"I am the only one who can remove it." Her lord's voice drew her eyes to him. His golden eyes were calm now, watching her carefully. His voice had the same coolness it always did, indifferent to the situation. "You now bear the western crest. You will always remember the land from which you came, even when you take another crest as your own."

With those words, he turned to leave, hair flaring out behind him.

_Only the members of the royal family and their mates bear the western crest. _

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted suddenly, her knees shaking. What did this all mean?

He stopped as he had the same way earlier that night. He remained completely still, back to her.

She moved to him quickly, unsteady, crest closed tightly in her fist as she stepped in front of him. His eyes were cool, instantly finding hers, waiting for what she had to say. Wetting her lips nervously, Rin opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, swallowing. She diverted her eyes, unsure of herself.

But she had to know.

Taking a deep breath, she met her lord's eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you truly want me to leave with Katsuo?"

Something in Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, and he moved forward quickly, his arms moving around her waist and pushing her backward into the wall beside her door. His chest pressed hard against hers as her hands grabbed at his shoulders for balance, the crest falling against her chest once again.

His lips found hers hard and demanding, forcing hers into movement, pressing her back into the wall, a hand tangled in her hair. His hold on her was so powerful, she thought she'd break as he pulled her body as close to his as he could. Then, just as suddenly as he had seized her, he moved away, releasing her completely, his expression just the same.

Rin stumbled forward, eyes wide, startled. A light pant left her lips as she looked up at her lord, blinking and confused. "My lord—?"

"You will leave with him in the morning." Was his stern reply as he opened the door, not looking back at her as he moved through the doorway, closing it silently behind him.

Rin stood stunned where he'd released her, eyes wide. Gently, she pressed the tips of her fingers to her lips, questioning if she had imagined the whole thing.

Never had she imagined sharing a kiss with her lord. He'd raised her since childhood. Cared for her. Protected her.

It had never crossed her mind to think of him as anything more than her calm lord.

Was she wrong in that?

Carefully bringing the charm into view again, Rin ran her finger along the curve of the crescent moon. It was the marking he bore openly every day, and now, she would bear it too, forever a reminder of her lord.

And his confusing farewell.

* * *

Yes, I know, but it will get better. Much better. Hmhm.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

First of all…Happy New Year! I hope you all had a fun and safe new year's eve, and I wish you all the best of luck in this next year!

**OH! Gosh, I'm excited! One of the readers of this story (DemonAng3l11) has drawn Katsuo and Rin**. (Very, VERY well I might add!) You can find them by going to her profile on DeviantArt under the screenname skyang3l11 or by following the links in my profile. I encourage you all to look at the rest of her art as well. It is all very good.

And on with the story! (Enjoy!)

* * *

Rin hardly slept after her lord left her. She tossed and turned on her bed for hours without relief, mind whirling, holding the charm of her necklace in her hand. How could her lord give her such a gift and kiss her so passionately, only to command her to go away with another man and leave like nothing had happened?

When the sun was just visible, Rin gave up on sleep and emerged from her room, dressed in a light kimono. She stopped for a moment in the hallway, listening. No sounds met her ears other than the occasional settling of an object or the palace itself. It seemed no one was about yet.

Moving quickly, Rin decided to go outside. The palace felt too large with no sounds to fill the silence. Without the laughing of the servants or the sounds of the kitchen, it seemed empty, deserted. It left a funny feeling just under her skin. Outside, Rin knew she would hear the calling of birds and the rustle of the leaves as the wind moved through the palace grounds. It was never quiet outside.

Rin opened the front of the palace gently, hoping it would not make too much noise. To her delight, the large door opened easily and no sound came from the metal hinges. She guessed that a servant had paid special mind to oil it the day before for their lord's return.

It closed behind her just as silently.

Pausing at the top of the few steps to the entryway, Rin let the cool breeze move over her skin. It was a bit nippy, but not enough to retrieve a coat, she decided, moving forward. When her bare feet hit the ground, Rin realized she'd forgotten her shoes once again inside the palace. She decided not to worry over it, digging her toes into the cool soil beneath the grass with a sigh. If Mai decided to scold her, then she would take it, but it felt too nice to go back inside.

A bird called to her as it flew past her, moving to the garden just around the next corner of the palace. Rin smiled, following it slowly, enjoying the fresh air and cool grass beneath her feet. It she was like she was reliving all those years ago when she traveled with her lord.

Rin moved around the turn in the palace, looking at the rising sun over the palace walls, just peaking between the top of the trees. It was beautiful.

Her eyes moved before her, and she stopped suddenly, her eyes falling on Katsuo. He sat on one of the many benches in the gardens, hunched, his elbows on his knees, face in his open palms. It seemed he had not noticed her yet.

She approached slowly, unsure of his state of mind. He still wore his white sleeping robe, having not changed before coming outside. Puzzled, she tried to recall another time when he had does this, but could not think of one. More disturbing was the fact that he was not aware of her approach. Normally, Katsuo would instantly notice another person's presence. It was what kept him alive after so many years of war. Then why did he not respond to her?

When she finally reached him, she touched one of his wrists gently. Katsuo sat up suddenly, looking at her with cloudy eyes, unseeing. He blinked several times, rubbing his face with a hand. A yawn took his face, and he kept his hand over his mouth while he tilted his head up. When his mouth closed again, his eyes found hers, and he started, looking about himself. He suddenly let out a groan, leaning forward to bury his face in his hands again.

Rin sat beside him on the bench, placing a gentle hand on his back, unsure of his apparent state of distress. She noticed his hair hung down his back to his waist. He had let his braid out, his black hair held back by a simple tie on the back of his head. Curious, Rin ran her fingers through it, never having touched it before. It was soft to the touch, silky from being protected in a braid so often.

Katsuo watched her from the corner of his eye, smiling softly. "That feels nice," he whispered after he realized she had become engrossed in running her fingers through it. She started, and he chuckled softly at her as she drew her hand away quickly, folding it with the other in her lap.

Looking down at them, she flushed. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "I didn't—I—!" She stopped, not knowing what else to say, her shoulders sinking.

A large hand settled over one of hers, drawing it from her lap gently. Katsuo leaned forward to press his lips to each of her knuckles, his eyes closing. "Do not worry yourself, Rin." He finally said as he held her hand and looked at her. "You may touch me whenever you wish."

He stood suddenly, using her hand to draw her up with him. Raising her hand just over his shoulder, he pulled her close, his other arm moving around her waist. Although he wished to, he did not push their bodies together, deciding that if she wanted to, she would do so herself.

"Master Katsuo." Rin whispered quickly as he swayed, moving her with him. "What are you doing?"

Katsuo took a step to his right and was pleased when she moved with him in a slow spin about the garden. He smiled down at her gently. "This is dancing, Rin."

"Yes, but Master Katsuo, there is no music." She whispered, turning her eyes down, unsure of what he was doing.

He turned them again, pulling her closer. "You do not always need music to dance, Rin," He whispered in her ear, "We have our heartbeats. Just let me lead you." To his great delight, she relaxed in his hold, allowing him to move her however he chose. "Do you dance often, Rin?"

"No." She replied, shaking her head sadly. "I haven't danced since my parents were killed when I was just a child, and we never danced like this."

Releasing her waist, Katsuo carefully pulled her hand, causing her to move away from him, then drew her back, his arm wrapping around her once more. "You've never danced with a man?" He inquired, pleased. She shook her head slowly, finally raising her eyes to look at him. Encouraging her, he smiled warmly. "I suppose it's not something demons normally do," He said softly, "And this kind of dancing is from a land far from here. Few know it."

Katsuo stopped their swaying, holding her gaze. During their dance, either she had moved closer to him or he had pulled her against him without realizing it, but the result was the same. From thighs to chest, they felt the other's warmth. The general's eyes were serious, but calm, as he looked into hers. If she showed the slightest fear, he would release her, but her eyes were just the same, waiting for him to do something.

"Rin, we leave today for the East." He whispered softly, watching her expression. "Together." Rin nodded, but did not lower her eyes like he half expected. She was being bolder, and he took it as a positive sign. He leaned closer, nose brushing hers. "Are you alright with that, Rin?" He asked softly, keeping still. Her response would determine a lot.

When she nodded, just the slightest tilt of the head, Katsuo brushed his lips over hers gently, testing, before he kissed her sweetly. She tensed in his arms, but, to his great delight, moved her lips with his when he coaxed gently.

After a moment, he pulled away slowly, pleased to find her eyes closed. He smiled sweetly down at her as she opened them and looked up at him. At his expression, a smile of her own settled over her mouth as her cheeks showed a touch of pink.

He chuckled at her, cupping her cheek in his palm. With one last, gentle kiss, Katsuo released her from his arms and led her back to the stone bench. When they sat, he gathered Rin against his side, her head resting against his shoulder. "Now, tell me, Rin," He said, "Why are you up and about so early?"

Rin sighed, unsure if she should tell him. She knew she could not tell him about her lord's visit, but decided she would tell him honestly other than that. "I couldn't sleep." She whispered, looking down at her lap. "I'm nervous to move to the East with you, and it's just so soon! I-!"

Katsuo pressed a finger to her lips, leaning forward to look at her. "Shh, Rin, you should not feel nervous." He told her gently. "We will take this as slowly as you'd like. We have plenty of time. As I've told you, I will not force anything upon you."

This knowledge calmed Rin, and he felt her lean more fully against him, finally allowing herself to relax completely. She turned her nose into his throat after moment. "Why are _you_ out here?" She finally asked.

The general tensed, embarrassed. Rin drew back to look at him as he run a hand over his face. "I couldn't sleep either." He said slowly, not looking at her. "I was afraid of how you would respond to leaving so soon. I was afraid you would refuse." His eyes moved over her face then away again, his voice growing softer and softer. "I came out here to get some air, and I suppose I became so deep in thought, I…dozed off."

Rin couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in her throat. He grinned, a small chuckle of his own coming from deep in his chest. Looking at her sideways, he said playfully, "I'd hoped you'd forgotten." He let out an exaggerated groan, pulling her tightly into his side. "But I guess I should have known better. Now, I'll never hear the end of it!"

Rin giggled as he took her into his arms again, squirming a little as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He stood with her, leaning her against his chest as he directed her towards the palace. "Come now, we should go inside. The servants will be about very soon," He told her, "And I know Mai will not be pleased when she finds you wandering the grounds barefoot again."

Rin looked up at him quickly. "You don't mind that, do you, Master Katsuo?" She asked, flustered. "I don't mean to be inappropriate, but I can't help it sometimes! I'll try harder to remember from now on."

Katsuo stopped them, moving to face her. "Rin, please, call me by my first name only." He said softly, brushing some of her wild hair out of her face. "And I do not mind in the least. If you wish it, you'll never own another pair of shoes."

A slow smile spread over Rin's face, and she laughed softly. They both knew she would have to wear shoes in the future, it was immodest not to at least wear socks, but the words helped calm her anyway. She knew that in private, he would allow her to do whatever she pleased, not that he would say anything to her if she chose to wander about the eastern palace without shoes. Perhaps together, they would be happy.

This made Rin's heart lighten, and for the first time, she was excited to leave with him.

Sensing her sudden change, Katsuo chuckled, releasing her from his arms. "Well, go on then and get ready." He told her. "We're leaving a little before noon. I'll come and get you whenever we're close."

Rin nodded and turned, running for the palace, his warm laugh filling her ears.

* * *

Just as he'd said, a light knock came from her door just a little before noon. When she pulled it open, Katsuo smiled at her, dressed in a loose shirt of dark green and black pants that hugged his legs and tucked into his boots. His hair was braided over his shoulder once again. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, remaining outside as Rin ran about her room, grabbing her shoulder bag and pulling on her shoes.

"Almost," She replied as she hopped on one foot, trying to slip on her last shoe. Finally, the bothersome shoe accepted her foot, and she stopped jumping to turn to Katsuo. "There!" She said triumphantly.

A laugh came from him as she moved toward him. "My silly Rin." He said softly as she stepped out, closing the door behind her, a shy smile on her lips. Over the next couple of days, her belongings would be sent to the Eastern palace, for now, she only brought a sleeping robe and several toiletries.

"Oh!" She said suddenly, moving back into her room before Katsuo could lead her away.

He poked his head into her room, watching as she frantically opened the drawers of her small desk, obviously looking for something. "What is it?" He asked. Rin removed a stack of letters secured by a simple string around the middle, and Katsuo smiled, finally stepping into the room. "My letters." He breathed, overjoyed that she seemed to treasure them. With several long strides, he stood beside her, looking down at the familiar script on the front of the top letter. "You kept them all?"

Rin nodded, tucked them carefully into her bag. "I would read them every night." She answered honestly, face still downward as she wrapped the letters with her sleeping robe to keep them safe. "Your words were always very comforting." A gentle hand touched her chin, tilting her head up. Rin allowed him, eyes curious. His lips were just as gentle as before, moving slowly against hers, teaching her. Each of his hands took hold of a wrist, limp at her sides, and brought them over his broad shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck. Understanding, she intertwined her fingers at the back of his neck, pulling herself closer.

Slowly, his fingers moved down her arms and into her hair, tilting her face up a little more to him as he began moving his lips harder against hers. He felt her tense suddenly and lightened the kiss, pressing soft kisses to the corners of her mouth to calm her before he claimed her lips again.

After several long minutes, the movements of his lips slowed, becoming softer and lighter until his lips stopped moving altogether, and he drew back, watching her carefully. She seemed a little breathless, her eyes glazed when they finally opened.

Katsuo smiled sweetly, leaning in for one last kiss. "I'm glad you enjoy them so much." He whispered softly against her lips as he pulled away again. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came from her throat. "What was that?" He chuckled, nuzzling her temple. Suddenly, her legs twitched as though her weight were too much for them. Without a moment's pause, Katsuo scooped her into his arms, his nose against her cheek as he realized what she'd tried to say. "Do I make your legs weak, Rin?" He asked softly, stooping to retrieve her shoulder bag from the floor where it had dropped when he'd seized her lips.

Her face flushed a dark red, and she pushed her face into the hollow of his shoulder. Taking that as her answer, Katsuo laughed softly, pleased. He carried her from the room, turning to close the door behind him. He spun on his heels, about to continue down the hall but stopped when he found the tall form of his lord blocking his way. Instantly, he placed Rin on her feet, startling her, and bowed low.

"Master Katsuo, what is it?" She asked quickly, turning around. She gasped, a hand instantly going to the charm hidden in her light kimono. "Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered, frozen by his eyes. They were molten gold again, like the night before. It dawned on her then that her lord knew what had just transpired in her room. Rin swallowed. She could not read him.

Before she could speak again, her lord turned from her and walked down the hall, stride stiff. He was annoyed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, bothered. She moved to run after him, but a hand seized her wrist, keeping her from following.

"Rin, don't." Katsuo told her, just rising from his low bow, his eyes serious. "Let him go."

Rin turned her eyes back to her lord as he moved around the corner, his hair lingering in view for a moment longer, then looked back to Katsuo. "But why?" She asked, her throat closing. "Please, Master Katsuo, what is wrong with our lord?" She begged, speaking quickly. "Why does he look at me that way, and act so strangely when he sees you? Did you disagree on something? Does he not want me to go with you? Does this have to do with your fight before you returned to the palace?"

Katsuo pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. He shook his head sadly at her. "Rin, these are questions that I cannot answer."

She pushed his hand away from her face, asking softly, "But why?"

Katsuo closed his eyes with a soft sigh. When his eyes opened again, they held a softer expression. "Rin, please understand, there are things between Lord Sesshomaru and I that I can never speak of." He said slowly as he placed his hands gently upon her shoulders. "I am his general, and soon, I will be his ally in the East. I cannot betray his trust." He drew back, his expression bothered. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru and I fought, and even now, we are not on the best of terms, but it is a conflict that only time can ease."

Rin nodded slowly, her eyes falling to the floor. She did not like that Katsuo and her lord fought. It bothered her deeply to know that they would be leaving without settling the issue. She glanced up at Katsuo. His eyes were directed down the hall in the direction their lord had gone. Something told her that if she knew what lay between them, she could help fix it, but if Katsuo would not tell her, she doubted her lord would ever say anything.

Feeling her eyes on him, Katsuo looked to her. His expression changed, and he smiled, cupping her face in his hands. "Come now, Rin, don't look so glum!" He said, his voice suddenly taking on a cheery tone. "We're about to go to the Eastern palace together! Come on, give me a smile! That's it."

She couldn't help but laugh at his antics, pushing his hands away. "Okay, okay, Master Katsuo, I'm alright."

Suddenly, his face was very close to hers. "Rin, please," He whispered, his breath brushing over her lips, "No title."

Rin took a quick breath, nodding quickly as her heart jumped in her chest. "Y-yes, Mast—!" She cut off, swallowing. "Yes, Katsuo." He leaned back, grinning, aware of what his closeness had done.

Turning to tuck her arm with his, Katsuo began to lead her down the hallway. "We'd better hurry now before Noda comes looking for us, and if that happens, we'll be further delayed as he scolds me…" His voice was light, laughing. They both knew Noda would do just that if his general was not on time. That was the captain's only real downfall: he lacked patience.

Sure enough, as they moved down the front steps, the young captain turned on them, scolding his general loudly. "Sir, if this was war—" and on for several minutes, following Katsuo as he secured the few bags they had to the sides of Ah-Un. Because of the tenderness of the general's ribs and great distance between the two palaces, it was decided that Katsuo's warhorse would be brought to the East later with the rest of their things. The ride would be too rough and too long on the demon horse. In the meantime, Lord Sesshomaru had allowed them the use of Ah-Un.

As Noda followed his general, Rin moved to Un, pressing her palm to his muzzle. He snorted, pressing harder into her hand. Ah nudged her shoulder gently, wanting her attention as well. Rin placed a hand on each head, petting gently. "Did you miss me?" She asked softly. Both heads snorted, pressing closer. The two-headed beast had gone to war with its lord and had not seen its human companion in two years. It had missed her gentle touch and the occasional treat she would give each head.

"Noda, please!"

Rin leaned around Un at the shout to see Katsuo gripping each of his captain's upper arms in a hard grip. "Just stop." He said softer, a laugh working its way into his voice as he shook Noda a little. "You know I am rarely late."

Noda's face changed suddenly, becoming serious. The captain leaned forward, bringing his arms up to grip Katsuo's shoulders. "General, please be careful." He said lowly, genuinely concerned for his friend. "There is still much unrest in the East. You are known to them, and they would give anything to take you out. I do not insult your strength, but please watch yourself."

Katsuo's face lost its smile, matching Noda's in expression. "I will." He said sternly, as his hands slid to his captain's shoulders and squeezed. The two stared at each other for another moment, keeping at arm's length then pulled back, their promise made.

With a gentle smile, Katsuo motioned Rin to him, and she went without hesitation. His strong hands gripped her around the waist and lifted her to sit sideways on wide saddle secured to Ah-Un's back. Once she was settled, Katsuo moved to put a harness on each head. Ah and Un both gave him trouble, sharing their master's recent irritation with the man. Finally, Katsuo became rough, dominating the two heads with his strength and forcing them to submit to the restraints.

As he passed the beast's shoulder to return to Noda, Un tried to kick him with his front foot, but the general expected it and sidestepped. He'd spent two long years with the beast and knew full well that neither head liked him much. Luckily, Ah-Un cared deeply for Rin and would obey Katsuo's command as long as the two rode together on his back.

He hoped.

Katsuo shook hands with his captain before he mounted Ah-Un behind Rin, pulling her between his legs and leaning her against his chest. When the beast felt him take up the reins, it moved beneath him, irritated.

"Ah! Un!" Rin said sternly. To Katsuo's great surprise, the beast responded to Rin's scolding tone and stood still. Only once before had he seen such a simple command work, and it had come from Lord Sesshomaru during the war when Ah-Un had become restless and irritable at the camp, attempting to bite at a passing soldier. His lord's sharp command had instantly stilled the beast, and it laid where it stood, not bothering another person that night.

"Well, Noda, this is goodbye for now." Katsuo said, leaning down to lock forearms with his loyal friend. "You can handle everything until the soldiers are released from duty?"

Noda nodded confidently. "Do not worry. I will handle things here, General."

Katsuo withdrew his arm, grabbing hold of Ah-Un's reins again. "Good, then you will join us in the East?"

The young captain started, looking up with puzzled eyes. "Sir?"

"Whenever everything is done here, bring your family to the Eastern palace. You will have rooms there." Katsuo told him in a warm voice, smiling softly. "Your mate and cubs will be forever under the protection of the guards there, if you accept."

Noda nodded quickly. "Of course!" Then he cleared his throat and bowed. "Thank you, sir." He said slowly, his voice more even. "I would forever be in your debt."

"If you become my general," Katsuo started, signaling Ah-Un to leave the ground, "Then that debt will be forever paid, friend." Katsuo said softly as the beast took to the air. Rin looked back as Noda straightened, his eyes wide, mouth agape. Then a slow smile came to his face, growing larger with every moment until it dominated his tan face.

Rin turned back around with a large smile, leaning more fully into Katsuo as the wind began to pick up. She could feel Katsuo's heart beating through her back, strong and steady. She closed her eyes, feeling safe a warm. Katsuo was a good man.

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back firmly against him. "Are you comfortable?" He asked, his lips against her ear so she could hear him over the sound of the wind.

"Yes," Rin replied, enjoying the warmth his body provided. The wind was cooler than she remembered it being as a child when on Ah-Un. Even the noon sun could not help against the gusts of cool air that would brush past them every so often. Fall was coming fast now.

Katsuo never removed his arm from Rin's waist, steering Ah-Un with one hand the entire ride. Sometimes, they would try to hold a conversation, looking over the foreign terrain of the East. Katsuo pointed out landmarks that he knew from the war, explaining their significance. Several times, he would quietly point out a battle field, whispering things about each one, though he kept the explanations simple. His voice always took on a sad tone and his body would become rigid against her back. He hated war, he finally told her. It tore the world apart.

As they passed the site of one of the largest battles of the war, Katsuo landed Ah-Un. He dismounted quickly, reaching up to take Rin down beside him. She slid into his arms, her hands landing on his shoulders for support as he lowered her down his body to the ground. Rin felt a thrill run through her from the contract and looked up at him to see if he'd felt it too, but his face was turned away, his eyes withdrawn.

His hand found hers as he led her across the large field. His eyes scanned the field remembering the terrible day his army had met the East's. He'd lost so many men in that battle. As memories came to him, his fingers tightened around hers.

Rin looked at him, pained to see his face so troubled. Her other hand settled over his in her grasp, hoping it would give some sort of comfort, but he hardly noticed as he pulled her along.

When they finally reached the tree line, Katsuo stopped, releasing her hand. He knelt before a wooden marker in the ground, bringing his hands together before him as his lips moved in a silent prayer. Rin stood beside him, her eyes moving over the thirty or so feet between the marker and the trees. She knew without reading the marker that those lost in battle lay beneath the dirt here, lost forever.

Rin closed her eyes, whispering a small prayer of her own.

Katsuo stood beside her, looking over the distance before him. Rin placed gentle hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him in some way. He placed one of his hands over hers. "We lost more men in this battle than any other." His voice was soft, pained. "We were camped here when the East ambushed us. It was a new moon. I should have known better."

Rin moved to look at him. His eyes were withdrawn, remembering. "Katsuo, you can't blame yourself." She whispered.

Katsuo's eyes suddenly blazed. "I was the one giving the commands!" He shouted. "I only assigned a handful of men to keep watch that night. I was confident that the East wouldn't be so foolish as to attack an army three times its size!" His eyes fell closed, and he let out a sigh. His voice became softer. "I should have known they would ambush us on such a night. It was the only way they _could_ take on such a large army."

Rin stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his chest. There was nothing she could say to comfort him. One arm wrapped weakly around her waist as he pressed his face into her hair.

They remained that way for many long minutes before Katsuo finally drew back, not meeting her eyes as he tuned and led them back to Ah-Un. He didn't speak for another hour.

Rin spoke softly to him during that time, telling him about her time at the palace. She tried to remember as many happy times as she could. She shared every funny occurrence she could remember, but when that did not help to lighten his mood, she began recalling their times together before he'd left for war. This lightened his mood slightly. He'd straightened in the saddle, pulling her against him once more. After chuckling at a particular story where he'd startled her and received a defensive slap, he began speaking, recalling each story with her.

As the sun began to set behind them, the Eastern palace came into view. Unlike the western palace, it was surrounded by a large field of beautiful green grass. A wide river several hundred yards behind it reflected the maroon sky, glittering as the water flowed. Rin could not help but imagine how nice the cool water would feel on a warm day, and remember how wonderful it had felt as a child to sun on a rock after a quick swim. Of course, he lord had always kept careful watch over her as a child, though as she grew older, he would not allow her to lounge around, commanding her to dress quickly each time.

Katsuo leaned forward, his body dwarfing hers. "Are you excited, Rin?" He asked softly. His breath tickled the hair at her temple, making her shiver. She nodded slowly, examining the palace itself.

It was not made of stone like the western palace, but of many different rooms, each with thin walls and connected by a wooden walkway. Several ponds lay between each of the buildings with small bridges going over them. There were only two stone structures within the palace grounds. One lay in the middle with many of the walkways leading to it, and the other lay of to the north of the palace, most likely the soldier's barracks. No wall surrounded the palace. Something told Rin that that would change very soon.

Katsuo brought Ah-Un down smooth at the front of the palace, holding Rin close as the beast finally touched ground. Several soldiers ran out to greet them, holding the beast's reins while Katsuo slid down and lifted Rin off. He quickly set to work releasing their bags, not allowing Rin to take any of them. When they were all on his shoulder, he nodded and the soldiers took Ah-Un away. They would remove his saddle and reins and let him go in the fields near the soldier's barracks to rest.

Rin waved goodbye to the beast then followed Katsuo as he led them up the several wooden steps to the beginning of the walkway. It became apparent then that he had been to the palace before as he led Rin through the many turns, moving steadily towards his destination. Soon, they reached the stone building at the center. The large wooden doors at the entrance were open wide, allowing the cool air of the night to flow in and out.

As Katsuo turned to enter, he stopped suddenly, frozen. Rin peaked around him into what she assume was the banquet hall, servants running about frantically.

The room was large with a polished wooden floor and a high ceiling. Stairs lay to the both sides of the entrance, leading up to a walkway that went completely around the room, starting about halfway up the wall. The railing around it was the same color wood as the floors. Green tapestries hung from these walkways, bearing symbols Rin recognized to be of demon origin, but none of which she could read.

On the ground level, all of the tables had been pushed near the walls. Green clothes lay over these as well, but instead of the strange symbols, they bore the Eastern crest in the center: four diamonds arranged to form a larger diamond.

Rin stepped beside Katsuo, smiling. "It seems they are welcoming you here." She said gently, but when she looked to his face, she found it furious. Confused, Rin followed his eyes to the large wall opposite them. It also bore long hanging tapestries, but these bore different symbols than the walkway. Rin could read these.

They were for a mating ceremony, and at the bottom of the largest tapestry were their names: General Katsuo and Lady Rin.

Rin stepped back, startled. Katsuo dropped their bags and took several long strides inside, seizing the closest servant by the arm. She turned to him, alarmed. "What is this?" He demanded. "This was not supposed to begin until I authorized it. Who told you to begin?" When she didn't reply, he pulled the servant closer, irritated. "Well?"

The young demon swallowed, taking a quick breath before she stuttered out, "L-Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

Yeah, I don't like that much as the ending, and I'm a little annoyed by how little Sesshomaru has been present thus far. That will change soon, but this is how the story goes. I'm just telling it as I know it.

I normally don't like that idea of a "mating ceremony," and I normally don't use one in my stories, but it is a lord, so I suppose it could be different. (It helps with the plot a lot.) First I want to clarify that in NO WAY is the ceremony a sexual interaction before a group of people. The marking itself does tend to include a sexual interaction, but in private (which is why it was supposed to be put off). That will all be explained in the next chapter. Just wanted to hold off the flames I feared may come at me. Haha. It may be an M story, but I respect my characters' privacy, thanks.

Review please! It makes me update faster!

New Years Resolution: Keep my promises to readers.

**Remember to check out Skyang3l11 's drawings!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I apologize for the delay (and how is this new?). School has been overwhelming, and as a result, I have had very little time to work on any of my stories. I also like to circulate updates between all of my stories and not focus on one, so before I could write a new chapter for this story, I promised myself that I would update my other two active stories, which I have obviously done somehow because I am beginning this new chapter. Thank you for being patient. I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations, but I will point out that this story will contain some tension between characters that I intend for the reader to feel as well. It is not a straight-forward, happy, love story. Please, do not be turned away by this because it will make the ending all the sweeter. Please, hold on for the ride; it will be a bumpy one for us all.

But it is a great story.

At first, I was going to let your reviews bend the plot, but after really thinking about it, I refuse to waver from the original plot. All I can ask is that you remember the category of the story and the characters listed and that you trust me. I don't think I've ever failed you before. Thank you.

And on with the story.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Katsuo repeated, a confused frown taking his face as he stared at the servant girl. Rin stood frozen just inside the doors, watching through widened eyes, shaking. This wasn't supposed to happen. He'd promised to move slowly. Sensing her fear, Katsuo's eyes found Rin's but he found he could not give her a smile or any form of comfort, so he tore his eyes and looked to the servant again. "Is he still here?" He asked, his voice becoming a growl as his fury rose.

The servant nodded with a jerking motion. "He's in his study—well, your study now, my lord." She replied, her voice just barely above a whisper as she shook in Katsuo's grip. Her answer was enough, and he released her carefully, forcing his face to soften.

"Thank you," He told her gently, pressing back his anger for a moment. This woman did not disserve his fury. It was not the servants fault; she'd only been following orders. "These bags—please have someone take them to my rooms." The servant nodded slowly, thankful for the man's kinder expression. He nodded to her with a forced smile.

When Katsuo turned though, Rin saw the transition from kind expression to one of pure rage. His jaw was tense, eyes blazing. His hand fell to rest on his whip at his side, while his other hand fisted at his side, turning his knuckles white. "Stay here," he growled as he passed Rin.

She turned quickly, hair flaring out behind her. "Master Katsuo! Please, you don't mean to fight our lord, do you?" When he did not reply, maintaining his strong gate, she ran after him. "Katsuo, please, you're injured already!" She cried, jumping in front of him, hands clenched to her chest. She pleaded with her eyes. He came to a stop, pulling his feet together slowly to look down at her, his movements dangerous. His dark eyes were distant, the adrenaline pumping through his body making him only focused on the source of his fury.

"Rin." His voice was low, deeper than usual, angrier than she'd ever heard it. He looked like he meant to say more, but stopped and stepped around her, ignoring the rest of her cries. When she spun and seized the wrist of his clenched fist, he twisted his hand sharply, freeing it.

"Katsuo!" Rin cried, following him quickly, not deterred by his action. "Please." She whispered, coming to a stop several strides behind him as he turned to a door, raising his hand to open it.

His eyes moved to her, hard, "Do not follow me, and do not wait for me." He told her before sliding open the door and stepping in. It slapped shut behind him. Rin flinched at the sound, wringing her hands in front of her nervously. She cared deeply for her lord and Katsuo. She hated the tension between them, and she hated it even more when they fought. Before the war, they'd been content in the other's presence. Katsuo had always worn a smile when speaking with his lord, and Lord Sesshomaru had always held a softer expression, just slight enough for Rin to notice, when his general visited him. Even if the two never spoke of it, there had been a friendship between them.

But something had torn it apart during their time away, and with every action one made, the other became angered.

It was a cycle Rin knew would not end well.

"Rin?"

Rin turned at the familiar voice, looking down before she cried out, "Master Jaken!" and dropped down to envelope the imp in a tight hug.

"Let go of me, Rin!" Jaken shouted, shaking his staff beside her in irritation. Even with his outward anger, he paid careful attention not to strike her. He'd grown quite fond of the human girl over the years. Before Sesshomaru had decided it was time settled in the palace, the two had used their bickering to entertain themselves while traveling with their quiet lord. Most saw Jaken's insults as just that, insults, but Rin knew that the little imp didn't mean most of what he said.

He was just too proud to acknowledge his liking of her.

With a laugh, Rin obeyed, leaning back to smile at him. "You never change, Master Jaken."

The green imp huffed at her, looking away. "Neither do you, you foolish girl."

Rin giggled again then smiled at him, squatting before him like she'd done as a child. "I missed you, Master Jaken." She finally said, eyes bright as she looked at him.

"We were only away for two years! That is no time at all for a demon. You were not missed." He shouted quickly, flustered as his cheeks took on a reddish tint under the green. Puffing out his chest, he looked away, arms crossed over his chest, staff resting in the bend of an elbow.

Rin's smile widened. "Master Katsuo said otherwise in his letters to me."

Jaken froze, looking at her with a startled expression. "W-what did he say?" He squawked, his voice growing hoarse.

"When Lord Sesshomaru was busy, you would sit by the fire and mope because you didn't have anyone to talk to." Rin said, her voice playful. "Admit it! You missed me!"

Jaken gawked at her, beginning a word then stopping and starting another one, not sure what to say. Finally, he just sighed and looked at her with the look of a child caught in a lie. Rin giggled at him but then stood suddenly, spinning to face the study doors when a loud crash came from within. "They're fighting," Rin breathed, moving to open the door and stop them however she could. When things were quiet again, she hesitated, afraid of what she would see inside.

Grabbing on to her kimono, Jaken made her look at him. "Come on, Rin." He said, his voice holding a trace of sadness and lacking the teasing tone it normally contained. "Let me show you around here, and we can talk."

Rin looked back at the study door, worried. "But—"

"Come on," Jaken told her, "Standing here worrying won't help, and Lord Sesshomaru will give me a nice whack if he comes out and sees you listening in."

With a final look at the door, Rin let the little imp lead her away. "Master Jaken, what happened between Master Katsuo and Lord Sesshomaru while they were away?" She asked, hoping for once, someone would tell her something.

Jaken looked back over his shoulder at her, the staff of two heads blocking his view of her slightly, then he looked forward again sighing. "No one has told you?"

Excitement ran through Rin as she realized she may finally find out what caused the tension between Katsuo and her lord. She took a quick step forward to walk beside Jaken, looking down at him carefully. "No, no one will tell me anything. Katsuo refuses and Lord Sesshomaru—!" She cut off for a moment as she looking away, swallowing, "Has been acting strangely."

He looked at her for a moment, unsure of her pause, but looked forward again as he said, "You know they fought?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, Master Katsuo was injured when they arrived at the palace and Captain Noda told me, but Master Katsuo stopped him before he could say anything more." She looked down Jaken again, "They fought again at the palace yesterday evening." At Jaken's sigh, she pressed, "What's going on, Master Jaken?"

Jaken remained silent for a moment, unsure if he should answer. As they walked, servants began lighting the lamps along the wooden walkways, casting a red light over everything. Rin looked out across the wide field that surrounded the palace as she waited for Jaken's reply. She could see the fireflies dancing in the distance, twinkling like the stars overhead. For a moment, she couldn't tell where the landscape ended and the night sky began.

"Rin." Jaken had stopped. Rin turned to look at him, one step ahead. She looked down at him carefully. The imp's large eyes were focused on the small pond beside them, watching the coy fish swimming within. Flashes of gold and silver. "Rin, you know Lord Sesshomaru cares about you very much."

Rin's hand instantly went to the crest she wore about her neck. "Yes," She replied, fiddling with it for a moment before letting go. The action was lost to the imp as he continued to look at the pond. "I know."

"You also know that General Katsuo has deep feelings for you."

"Yes."

Jaken turned, giving her a stern look. "When General Katsuo first revealed to Lord Sesshomaru his interest in courting you, my lord struck him.

Rin gasped, hand coming to her mouth. "But—why?"

Jaken shook his head, looking to the field as she had been before. "I don't know why. I was not with Lord Sesshomaru at the time. But the general bore a blackened eye for several days. His soldiers did not say anything, but everyone knew who had given their general the mark, and it was apparent by General Katsuo's short temper that his pride had been bruised for carrying such a mark into battle." He paused, debating whether he should continue. After a moment, he spoke again, "One night while Lord Sesshomaru and I rested in his tent, General Katsuo all but tore down the flaps when he entered.

"He was furious, and he challenged Lord Sesshomaru to a sparring match to redeem himself. As Lord Sesshomaru rose, General Katsuo set the conditions: if he won, he would have permission to court you, but if he lost, Lord Sesshomaru could make the decision. My lord did not reply, but walked past the general and exited the tent. I tried to go after them, but by the time I got outside, their swords were already locked and soldiers had circled, watching. I pushed my way to the front, but when I got there, General Katsuo was already on the ground clutching at his side while Lord Sesshomaru strode away.

"When General Katsuo was on his feet again, Lord Sesshomaru called him into his tent. I was sent out, so I don't know what was said, but when General Katsuo emerged, he wore an odd expression. It looked as though he didn't know whether he should be happy with the decision or mad, but after that, they were short with each other, throwing back and forth short comments as they passed in camp."

When Jaken stopped, Rin looked at him then stepped forward to look down at the pond beside him. She frowned, thinking. "But Lord Sesshomaru must have given Master Katsuo permission anyway because ever since his return, he's been sweet to me, but then what was the point of all this? Why would he strike Master Katsuo for the suggestion, defeat him in a match, and then still give him permission anyway?"

"Rin," Jaken said slowly, "That's what all of us have been asking since it happened."

* * *

When the door slammed closed, Sesshomaru did not look up, eyes focused on a scroll he held in his hands. He instantly knew. He'd been waiting for it. "General."

"What is this?" Katsuo demanded, moving deeper into the room, hand still resting on his whip's clip. He stopped several feet from his lord. "This is not what you promised."

Sesshomaru's cold eyes found his. "I owe you no explanation." He replied then rolled the parchment and dropped it to the top of the low table beside him.

"Then I refuse!" Katsuo shouted, drawing an arm out before him and throwing it out at his side quickly. "I will not press her into anything like this."

Sesshomaru approached him, eyes growing a darker gold. The muscles of his neck tightened only slightly, but Katsuo noticed. He tensed his legs, ready to move if his lord took a strike at him again. He knew his lord would not kill him for his insolence, but it was apparent that his lord was not against giving him a cracked rib or two as a deterrent.

When his lord stopped, they stood nose to nose, eyes locked as their energies touched and clashed around them. Sesshomaru was stronger, there was no doubt between the two, but this knowledge did not stop Katsuo from pressing his energy hard against his lord's. "You have no choice, Katsuo." Sesshomaru finally said, pressing Katsuo's energy into submission instantly. "If you want her, then this is the only way. If you refuse, you shall never see her again." Without another word, Sesshomaru turned and returned to his desk, sitting behind it gracefully.

Boiling with rage, Katsuo watched his lord, fists clenched at his sides. His jaw clenched, pain running up the side of his face as his teeth ground backwards, but after years of fighting battles through the pain, it instinctively made him bolder. With two strides, he stood before the desk, looking down his nose at his lord. "What are you afraid of?" He growled.

Sesshomaru was instantly on his feet again, moving over the table. Before Katsuo could react, a hand closed around his throat, twisting and slamming his back into the desk. It broke under the force and hit the floor with a loud crash. The floor shook and something fell from its stand across the room and broke on the hard wood. Molten gold locked with forest green. "This Sesshomaru fears _nothing_." He ground out, pressing hard on his general's neck, causing the wood of the floor to crack, ready to give out like the table. The demon general brought a hand to his lord's wrist, but did nothing else as he stared up at him, eyes narrowed, daring him to kill him.

After a moment, Sesshomaru released Katsuo, pushing himself upright. "Leave me." He commanded coldly as he turned his back to his general, moving to a shelf that held the scrolls of the East's previous rulers. He picked one up and opened it calmly, eyes moving over the characters as he ignored the other demon in the room. The young general rose, rubbing his neck and glaring at his lord's back.

He knew what this was about, and damn it, he would not stay quiet any longer.

"You love her." He boldly accused, his voice a harsh whisper. When Sesshomaru tensed, he continued, bolder, his voice rising. "Just like your father and brother, you fell in love with a human."

Sesshomaru turned on him, eyes flashing red. "I will not fall like my father!" He shouted, approaching his general again. The wood of the scroll broke in his hand at his grip tightened. Once again, general and lord came nose to nose, energies sparking in the air around them. Sesshomaru's voice dropped low, dangerous, "My father gave everything for a human woman. His title, his lands, his life. I will not repeat the mistake! You will mate her or—!"

"Or what?" Katsuo interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest while he raised a dark eyebrow at his lord, "You fear you will?"

Katsuo ducked quickly when his lord's claws came at him. He dropped to the floor, eyes widening a fraction when the yellow light his lord's poison whip filled the room. With a quick roll, Katsuo dodged it. The floor melted where he'd just lain. Several feet away, Katsuo landed in a crouch, hand going to unclip his whip while his other supported his weight. "You wish to kill me know that I know?"

The whip came at him again, and Katsuo jumped, landing to his lord's left. Sesshomaru turned quickly, bringing the whip in his general's direction. He ducked quickly as it moved overhead, deciding against his own whip, hand moving to his sword hilt, ready to draw it if his lord attempted to strike him again. Their eyes met as both froze; Katsuo's sword half drawn, Sesshomaru's body turned at angle to face him, whip withdrawn for the moment.

Katsuo's voice was low when he spoke again, growing angrier with each word as he put everything together, "That is why you made me lord here. You will not reveal yourself to her, and you refuse to see her with another man, so you sent us here so you could forget about her!"

Just as he suspected, the whip came in his direction again, but instead of having to dodge it this time, he knocked it away with his sword, taking only a small step back with the strength behind the hit. "My lord, you will never be able to forget her." Katsuo ground out, meeting his lord's golden eyes. "She will haunt you, and you know it!" Sesshomaru paused, the whip drawing back into his hand as he watched his general with narrowed eyes. Katsuo straightened, lowering his sword. His voice became dangerously slow, "One day, my lord, you will come to take her from me, and when you do, I will allow her to choose. If she chooses you, I will let her go, but my lord, if she refuses you, you will not have her. I will fight until one of us lies dead, and if it is me, know she will refuse your mark and die with me. My mark's curse will take her with me, and your Tenseiga cannot save her."

"Nor you." Sesshomaru replied shortly, his voice flat.

Katsuo tensed suddenly, something about his lord's words hitting low. The general sheathed his sword slowly, eyes distant as he recalled a memory. "Nor me." He whispered, voice broken. Dropping in a low bow, Katsuo excused himself, looking over his shoulder at his lord when he opened the door. "When do you plan to leave?"

"When she bears your mark." Was the cool response.

Katsuo let out a frustrated sigh as he stepped through the door, shutting it silently behind him.

* * *

Rin laughed again as Jaken swung his staff at her, demanding his hat back. The young woman stuck her tongue out at him and jumped away as the staff came by her shoulder, both knowing it wouldn't have struck her if she hadn't move, but that would have ruined the fun of the act. "Come on, Master Jaken!" She called as she ran through the grass of the field, the angry imp running after her with his short legs.

To relieve the serious atmosphere Jaken's story had created, Rin had suggested they go to the fields and catch fireflies. A servant had given them a closed lantern to take with them, and had offered to give them a glass jar, but Rin refused. She'd never liked the idea of putting the little bugs in jars. To catch one in her hand and then release it, watching as its light floated away, was just as rewarding.

How it had changed from catching bugs to a game of keep away neither would ever be sure. Rin spun, hand holding the small, triangular hat on her head. Her eyes found Jaken bent over several yards back, hands on his knees as he panted. His staff lay in the grass beside him, dropped as he caught his breath. "What was that about demons and their endurance, Master Jaken?" She called to him, teasing. "I thought you said no human could outdo a demon?"

"Insolent woman." She heard him pant under his breath. She giggled in response.

Suddenly, the hat was plucked from her head, and she spun to find Katsuo standing behind her. He placed the hat carefully on his own head, grinning at her. "Already teasing Jaken, Rin?" He asked, chuckling. "He missed it, you know."

"I did not!" Cried Jaken, finally straightening. "I loved every moment away from this infuriating woman!"

Katsuo chuckled again, laughing eyes landing on the short demon. "Whatever you say, Jaken." The imp let out a frustrated grunt and made his way to them through the thick grass. The general's eyes moved to Rin again, and he removed the coat hanging over one shoulder. He opened it before him so that the sleeves hung down. "It's beginning to get cold; I thought you may want this."

Rin looked at him for a moment as she realized that it had grown rather cold now that she wasn't running around. "Thank you, Master Katsuo." She smiled at him. "It is beginning to get cold." Rin turned to push her arms into the sleeves. Katsuo settled it over her shoulders gently then stepped back, allowing her to tie the sash herself. She turned to him, looking at the fabric covering her hands. It was a beautiful cloth of dark blue that shined in the moonlight. It was something similar to silk but softer and more durable. "Where did this come from, Master Katsuo?" She asked when she finally looked up at him.

He swallowed, his eyes moving to Jaken as he finally reached them, standing beside Rin's legs. He gently bent to return his hat. "It's from your rooms." His voice grew softer as he found her eyes again, straightening. "Lord Sesshomaru had them filled with eastern clothing. He thought the lady of the East should wear the same style clothing as her subjects." She looked at him for a moment, understanding what he indirectly said. The look in his eyes left no doubt in her mind. Their lord had upheld his command. They were to be mated.

She tore her eyes away, looking down at Jaken. His face showed his understanding as well. His eyes held pity.

Katsuo stepped forward, his hand tilting up Rin's face to look at him. "Rin, I'm sorry." He whispered. "But understand, I still intend to stand by what I told you."

Rin looked at him, frowning. When she'd caught a glimpse of Mai's own mark a year before, she'd asked her about it. Mai had told her that each marking was different, and that most times, it depended on the power of the male and what he was taught. During the marking, the male would bite the female somewhere on the body, though most were taught to place the mark somewhere near the collarbone where it could be seen by other demons. Once the fangs of the male entered the female, he would proceed to push as much energy as he could into the female to ensure that no other demon could ever override his mark with a stronger one. This is what determined the painfulness of the marking. The more powerful the male, the more painful the marking tended to be. Mai had also explained that to mask the pain, the marking was given during mating. It also tended to strengthen the bond between the mates.

How could Katsuo uphold his promise not to rush her if this is what the mark entitled?

Katsuo took Rin's hand, realizing her confusion. "Rin, we'll speak of it later, but for now, you must trust what I say." He said softly with a quick glance at Jaken.

Rin nodded gently. Jaken, realizing he was the reason for Katsuo's discomfort, excused himself, waddling back through the grass towards the palace. When he was out of earshot, Katsuo pulled Rin gently into his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Rin…"

She interrupted him. "Did you fight with him?"

"With Lord Sesshomaru?" Katsuo asked quickly, looking at her sideways. "You know I did; Noda told you."

"No!" Rin said quickly, stepping away. She turned to find his startled eyes on her. "Just now. Did you fight with him again?"

Katsuo stared at her for a moment, debating how he should reply. "Rin, what is this about?" He finally asked.

Tears filled Rin's eyes. "Master Jaken told me, Katsuo."

The general tensed, stepping back to fully face Rin. "Told you what, Rin?" His voice was calm, almost demanding, but his eyes held panic. He searched her face, looking for any hint of what she knew.

Something about this reaction startled Rin, and she watched him carefully, speaking slowly, "About what happened when you asked Lord Sesshomaru for permission to court me."

For a moment, what looked like relief filled his eyes, but he pushed it back, bringing a concerned expression to his face. He stepped forward, reaching out his arms as though to pull her against him. "I went about it wrong when I approached him. It sounded more like a demand than a question, and our lord does not appreciate such tones…"

She took a quick step back, evading his arms. "Then why do you still fight?" She asked shortly. Katsuo stopped, his expression falling flat. He lowered his arms to his side. His dark eyes focused carefully on her face. She went on, pulling the coat tighter around her body, feeling bolder. "If that was all, then why is there still tension between the two of you, and why is Lord Sesshomaru forcing this between us? It doesn't make sense!"

Katsuo looked at her for a moment, then glanced back the palace, thinking. Finally, his eyes settled on her again. "Rin, there are many things in this world that will remain between my lord and I." He whispered softly. "If he chooses to tell you, then that is his choice, but I have no right to speak for him."

Without a word, Rin turned and began walking towards the palace at a quick pace. Katsuo, startled, went after her, matching her pace easily. "Rin, what are you doing?" He asked quickly.

"I'm going to find Lord Sesshomaru, and he is going to tell me what is going on," was her short reply as she quickened her pace further.

Katsuo, startled by her words, so wrong coming from her, seized her arm quickly, pulling her to a stop. "Rin," He whispered, "You know that is not the right way to approach this."

She spun on him, breaking his grip, tears escaping her eyes. Her lord's night visit flashed in her mind. "I don't know what else to do!" She shouted, fingers finding the charm beneath the neck of her kimono. "Nothing makes sense!" His eyes caught the motion, brows furrowing, but he did not address it as his eyes went back to hers.

All of this emotion. Why?

When he spoke again, his voice was low, calm, "Rin, do you love Sesshomaru?"

For a moment, the world stopped. Time froze and no longer could the air carry sound, yet it felt deafeningly loud. The wind in the field stopped. Even the moon seemed to vanish as his words found her ears. She felt blind, only seeing with her mind's eye. Her lord's blazing eyes flashed before her, darkened with some emotion she'd never witnessed from him before the war, but since his return, it had almost constantly been present within his gaze, growing with intensity each time. In his study. In the courtyard. In her room—just before his kiss. The very thought of it made her heart jump and her breath come short. Something about it had been wrong, but at the same time, she felt that she'd do it again. But did that mean she loved him?

Katsuo watched her carefully as she hesitated, her eyes wide and unfocused, recalling a memory. Her hand returned to her chest, fiddling with something hidden under the collar of her kimono. With surprise, he noticed her lips part slightly.

Recalling a kiss?

His jaw clenched and his claws buried themselves in his palms. What had his lord done? When had he captured her heart? Had he at all?

He couldn't bear to know.

The western general stepped forward, pulling her against his chest gently. He tilted his face downward to brush his lips over her forehead. "Do not answer that, Rin." He whispered into her hair, his arms tightening around her. "Do not even think of it again. I apologize for such a bold question."

Neither spoke again as Katsuo took Rin to her rooms, close to his, but modestly away. He opened the door for her to enter without a kiss or anything but a soft goodnight. She returned the goodnight and then moved to her desk to remove her coat and brush her hair. Her motions were sluggish, her mind still in some distant place. The general stood in the doorway, arms supporting him against the frame as he leaned forward to watch her. He didn't want to leave her yet, but he refused to enter her rooms. They were lucky no one had spotted him within her rooms at the western palace, and now, the last thing he needed was rumors spreading through these unfamiliar servants that their new lord was a lecherous man. First impressions were always the hardest to disprove.

"Rin," He finally whispered, drawing her attention to him. She turned, seeming surprised that he was still there. "Will you be alright?"

A slow smile spread over her face, but he could tell it was empty. Her eyes were still distant. His heart clenched in response. He realized then that he had planted a seed in her mind, and he desperately wished he could dig it up and hide it from her once again. He'd been so confident when speaking with his lord, thinking that she was his already and that she harbored no feelings for their cold-hearted lord, but in truth, perhaps she had just never thought of it. Would he cause his own downfall?

Finally, she replied, "Yes, I'll be fine, Master Katsuo."

It was a slap that Katsuo had not expected, and he straightened suddenly, swallowing. That damned title. Every time it came from her lips, he felt that whatever progress he had made in gaining her love vanished. Again, he was at square one, just her companion and friend, showing her the wonders of nature and sharing stories for entertainment. In that moment, he was just a concerned friend, not the man she had allowed to kiss her that morning.

Without another word, he drew back from the doorway, shutting it carefully before him. He knew he should have said goodnight again, or said anything to dismiss himself, but no words could come from his throat, so tense and pained with emotion.

He sensed someone and turned his head quickly to look down the walkway. His lord stood there, golden eyes watching him carefully. "Damn you," Katsuo cursed suddenly, spinning on his heel and stalking away. When he reached his rooms, he slammed the door shut and threw the lock, sinking into a chair and burying his face in his hands.

Emotion whirled within him, moving from anger to sadness to frustration and back again until finally, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, unable to think or feel anymore.

* * *

Don't like the ending, but adding another scene would be too much.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I'm back again with another chapter after updating Sesshomaru's Children 2: Nata's Revenge. I hope this one meets your expectations!

On with the story!

* * *

The next morning the coming chill of winter took hold of the Eastern palace and a light frost covered the surrounding grass. The river flowing down from the mountains was sluggish, carrying ice and slush down from the cooler areas of the East. Ah-un, still residing in the fields around the palace, walked into the cold water for a drink, enjoying the feel of it on the thick hide of his legs. It reminded him of his native lands in the North where Sesshomaru had found him many years before.

No other animals dared emerge, many finally deciding to tuck themselves away to wait out the coming winter. It would snow with the next rain.

Katsuo emerged from his rooms wrapped tightly in his black uniform coat. His breath came out in a white puff before his face as he closed his room door behind him, hoping to retain some of the heat within. He knelt, making sure his black pants were tucked into his shin-high, leather boots then straightened, pulling at the sleeves of his dark green shirt and black coat to make sure they rested correctly on his body. When he'd drawn on the dark shirt, he had taken pride in the Eastern crest over his breast, but then, pulling on the coat of his uniform, he'd felt an odd sense of confusion. The uniform had once made him feel proud, but now it seemed to be something similar to a conflict of interests. It felt wrong covering his crest with that of another land, but until the ceremony with Rin was completed, he would not be given his title and he would still be the general of the West, not lord of the East, so his uniform appropriately covered the Eastern crest.

At the thought of the ceremony, Katsuo clenched his jaw. He didn't need the damn title. If it spared her pain, he would give it up, but it was too late. Even if he refused now, he would be stripped of his rank and removed from the palace and Rin's life forever. He knew this would cause Rin more pain than their forced mating, and he couldn't stand to harm her anymore. As he moved to her rooms, he swore that he would keep his promise to her and make her happy. It would take time before she finally trusted him as husband, he knew, but he was a very patient man, and if she chose to not be his—he stopped outside of her door, startled as the thought passed through his mind—then he would allow her to take a lover.

His eyes fell to the wooden deck under his feet. Whatever it took to make her happy.

The door slid open suddenly, and he looked up as Rin began to step from her room. Her eyes widened slightly in shock, startled by his sudden presence. "Oh, Katsuo," she breathed, relaxing. A brilliant smile lit her face. "Good morning!"

Katsuo stared at her for a moment, taken aback by her cheerfulness and use of his name without title. A sweet grin took his face as he leaned back and looked at her. "Good morning, sweet Rin." He replied in a rich voice, bowing slightly at the waist. When he straightened, a light blush covered her cheeks, embarrassed by his words and gesture.

"Really, Katsuo," she whispered, diverting her eyes modestly. "That is not necessary."

The general's heart swelled, pleased that she was not as distant as the previous night. Perhaps she had thought through his words and realized her feelings. "For a lady such as you," he said as he took her hand and leaned closer, "It is." Her blushed darkened, and she pulled away, still not used to his guiltless flattery. He couldn't help the deep chuckle that left his throat. She was so innocent, the smallest compliment flustered her.

Without another word, he offered her his arm, smiling sweetly. A small laugh sounded from her as she took it and allowed him to lead her where ever he chose. As they walked, he glanced down at her from the corners of his eyes so she wouldn't be embarrassed by his stare. She wore a many layered kimono of navy, dark green, and various shades of red, common colors of clothing in the East. Her hair was loose, falling almost to her waist and swaying as she walked beside him. As always, she wore none of the makeup that most noblewomen did, and he loved that. Such natural beauty to rival that of any demoness on her best day. "You look beautiful, Rin." Katsuo commented as he led her past the ponds and small garden covered with a dust of frost.

She whispered a soft thank you, looking up at him. "And you did not bind your hair today." She observed, surprised that he lacked his usual braid.

Katsuo smiled. Rarely did he leave his hair down, but that was the style of lords, and he had decided to see how Rin would react. She would be seeing it down a lot soon. "Yes, it is truly a bother sometimes." He replied playfully as he looked down at her with a soft expression. "I figured it would protect my neck from the chill in the air today."

Rin rested her cheek against his upper arm, eyes moving forward as she smiled sweetly. "I like it." She whispered. "It makes you look more relaxed."

"More relaxed?" He questioned, amused by her choice of words.

Nodding, Rin explained, "When your hair is bound, you always look very determined and battle-ready."

"As a general should." He interjected, eyes focused ahead, proud of this image.

"But you are no longer a general, Katsuo." She almost snapped. He stopped to look at her with a frown, caught off guard by the strength of her voice. She refused to meet his eyes, and he stepped back, only maintaining a loose grip on her arm. What was this?

"Rin," He started softly, concerned as he leaned into her line of vision, "Did you not like that I was a general?"

When her eyes raised, they were sad, remembering a painful memory. "Katsuo, you despise war. You hated seeing your men die, and I hated seeing you so hurt."

He realized then that she was remembering the battleground he'd shown her on the way to the Eastern palace. His throat closed as his heart clenched. He should have died that day with his men for his foolishness. Because of his arrogance, many soldiers had been killed, and those deaths and the guilt of them weighed down on his soul every moment. Why had he been allowed to live and pursue his own happiness while so many more perished?

Katsuo jerked from his thoughts when Rin stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. She pressed her nose into his cheek, trying to comfort him now that she realized she'd upset him. "Katsuo, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should not have mentioned—"

Needing her, Katsuo turned his face and captured her lips, his arms closing around her as he held her tightly. He'd almost lost her that night, and the thought still scared him. Throughout the entire war, he'd missed her, writing letters to sooth the ache enough to make it bearable, but he'd promised himself that until he held her in his arms again, he would continue to fight and return to her alive.

His lips were rough, but understanding the desperation behind his actions, Rin allowed him to kiss her, holding him close as he coaxed her lips to move with his. They were possessive, kissing her like it was the last time he ever would, with all of the emotion he had stored away in his time away from her. When he finally pulled away, both were left panting as they gazed at each other, completely breathless. No words were spoken. No words were needed.

They embraced, clutching at each other as she let him fight his demons in the comfort of her arms. She moved her fingers along the hair of his neck, pressing her nose into his cheek as she ran his lips along his jaw. She couldn't stand to see him so upset. Would he ever escape the memories?

Yes, and she would be there to help him.

With a deep breath, Katsuo drew back, looking at Rin carefully for any sign of repulsion from his show of weakness, but as always, her eyes were warm, only concern visible within them.

"I worried for you when you were away, Katsuo." Rin confessed softly as she loosened her arms around his neck and stood flatfooted again on the walkway. For a moment, she stood silent, looking at him, debating whether to continue. Her hesitation caught his attention, and he realized he should probably step back to make her more comfortable to speak, but he refused, still wanting to sooth the ache only her presence seemed to affect.

With a deep breath to calm herself, Rin spoke again in a soft voice, eyes coming up to meet his, "One night, I awoke with a terrible feeling that you'd been killed, Katsuo. I cannot describe the sensation, but until your next letter came a week later, I was inconsolable. I was so sure something had happened to you." Her eyes glazed with tears at the memory, startling him.

Katsuo tensed, swallowing hard. "But I am here, Rin," he finally replied touching his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes. "I am alive and well. You don't need to worry." His hand moved to the back of her head, and he kissed her sweetly once more before stepping back and wrapping her arm in his again. "Now, why don't we get out of this cold weather and get something eat?"

Rin nodded in agreement, and he led them once more towards the stone building of the palace. They did not speak again as they walked, thinking about the other and walking closer than before. When they reached the banquet hall, two formally dressed men opened the large doors for the two. Rin looked up at Katsuo with confused eyes, and by his small frown, she realized he was just as puzzled.

Rin felt Katsuo tense and looked forward again. All of the servants were dressed in formalwear and lined up in rows throughout the entire hall. When the doors opened and the pair were visible, every servant bowed to them at once, remaining bent as they called out a formal greeting. When the crowd suddenly shortened, the only one person remaining upright was revealed. Lord Sesshomaru stood in the back of the room, watching them carefully in his usual outfit of white and red. He'd donned his armor and wore all of his swords.

Katsuo and Sesshomaru locked eyes, neither showing any emotion. Today was the day.

Knowing what to do, Katsuo gave a small bow in return, whispering to Rin to do the same. When they rose, all of the servants rose with them.

Leaning his face close to Rin's as two female servants approached to ready her, he whispered, "I apologize, Rin. I did not realize the ceremony was today."

She smiled at him softly, but he did not miss the sadness in her eyes. His heart contracted painfully. He wished it could have been different as well. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he whispered, "I'll see you again in a little while." He paused, sensing her fear of what was to come. He drew the back of his fingers over her cheek lovingly as he breathed, "Do not worry, Rin. I shall keep my promise. You will not be uncomfortable tonight."

When he leaned back and her eyes met his again, she seemed more relaxed and nodded slightly, though she still flushed slightly. He smiled reassuringly at her as the two women led her away from him to get ready. As he watched them leave, he realized she had not had anything to eat and addressed a nearby servant, asking her to take Rin a tray of her favorite fruits. The servant bobbed her head and went to do as she had been instructed.

The rest of the servants in the room remained where they were, waiting for his instruction. Soon, they would officially be his to command, and as customary, they willingly obeyed him before he truly held the power as their lord. It was a show of loyalty.

"You are dismissed to carry out your duties." Katsuo announced, his deep voice carrying through the room. With another quick group bow, the servants moved off to finish the preparations for the ceremony. As they parted and moved about, Katsuo could see his lord's still form flashing between the gaps in working servants. Each time, his golden eyes were on him, and each time, Katsuo was sure to meet that gaze. He still had time to change his mind. There was still time for him to fairly fight for Rin's love.

But the hard look on his lord's face told him that Sesshomaru had no intention of changing anything. He was going to stand by and let the woman he loved be bonded to another. Boldly, Katsuo bowed low to his lord from across the room. When he straightened, Sesshomaru turned from him and left the banquet hall.

He could sense the tension building already in his lord. He did not want this.

A soft touch on his arm drew his eyes to a female servant beside him. "Lord Katsuo, you need to prepare as well." She said gently as she looked at the woman beside her. "We shall take you."

Katsuo smiled at them both warmly, but shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I will prepare myself." He told them gently. "I will only ever be taken care of by one female from this day forward." Both of them smiled in response to his words, respecting him for his loyalty to his soon-to-be mate and, even in the slightest, envying her for it.

They both bowed respectfully. "Yes, my lord." They said in unison. When they straightened, he gave them a small bow of the head before turning and exiting the room, leaving behind two infatuated women smiling like children at each other for their new lord's kindness.

* * *

"Mai!" Rin shouted when the door was opened, revealing her good friend standing in the center smiling brightly.

The young woman gathered up her kimono layers and kicked off her shoes before running towards her friend, not caring what the other servants thought. The two hit the floor hard as thick layers of kimono covered them both in a heap of limps and giggles. "It's so good to see you!" Rin shouted, sitting back on her legs beside Mai, her kimono half-covering the dog demon.

"It is good to see you as well, Lady Rin." Mai laughed, removing the fabric so that she could stand. She offered Rin a hand and helped her to her feet, expecting the hug that Rin then engulfed her in. "Come now, Rin, we have a lot to do." She scolded softly as she drew back and stepped around her to begin removing her kimono. The other two servants approached then and Rin looked at them timidly, expecting to receive disapproving looks, but instead, the two looked amused, smiling and giggling a little themselves.

Rin smiled back, excited that perhaps she had found some more friends in this new place. As they undressed her, another servant arrived bearing a tray of sweet fruits. Rin smiled when she revealed that Katsuo had sent them. He was always taking care of her. They paused to eat, Rin insisting that everyone stay to help her eat the large amount of food so none would go to waste. The five of them told stories and laughed, talking about their families and mates as they stuffed themselves with the juicy fruit.

Once all of the food was gone, the kitchen servant left with the tray, promising to see them all again soon, and they returned to undressing Rin. When all of the layers had been removed and carefully laid out to keep them from wrinkling, the two new servants worked her hair into a bun to keep it dry while Mai tested the water of the small, ceramic tub that had been brought in earlier. She added several of Rin's favorite fragrant oils to the water, being sure that they were also some of Katsuo's favorites.

When she announced that the tub was ready, Rin moved quickly towards it, stepping in and sitting as quickly as possible without splashing to escape the chill of the air. Goosebumps moved up her arms and legs as she relaxed back in the warm tub, letting out a delighted sigh. Mai gave her a playful look from beside the tub, her eyes laughing at her lady's antics, but then they narrowed in wonder, focusing on her breasts just hidden beneath the water.

Before Rin could ask what was wrong, Mai turned to the other two servants from her kneeling position by the tub, telling them, "Please put away Lady Rin's kimono and bring in the one she will wear tonight. Also, before you return, please bring another bucket of warm water. I fear the water is cooling rather quickly." Something about Mai's tone bothered her. There was something hiding beneath that forced kindness.

The other servants hadn't known her long enough to pick up on it, and they left to do as they were told. When the door shut behind them, Rin sat up, looking at her friend oddly. "The water is fine, Mai. By the time they warm another bucket, I will be done."

The demon looked at her, her eyes holding a deep sadness. "Rin, where did you get this necklace?" she asked as her hand closed around the charm resting against her breasts. Rin looked downward at the Western crest in her friend's palm. At the sight, the memories of that night returned, and her entire body flushed. Mai noticed instantly. "Rin," She said more forcefully as Rin drew back, pulling the charm from her so that it fell into place again, eyes downcast. "Who gave it to you?"

The young woman licked her lips, nervous. She trusted her friend, but from her reactions so far, she feared what was going through Mai's mind. "Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me," she finally replied, her voice a soft whisper, "before we left the Western palace."

Mai sat back on her haunches, staring at Rin with wide eyes then she closed them, a look of sorrow coming over her face as she turned her face away. Her shoulders drooped as she swallowed.

Worried, Rin reached out of the water, grabbing Mai's arm and soaking it. "Mai, what is it?" She whispered.

Mai's eyes found hers again. "Tell me what happened."

Rin drew back suddenly, taking a quick breath. "But, Mai, I don't think-"

"Rin," Mai whispered, her voice strained, "Did Lord Sesshomaru do anything?"

For a moment, she could not respond, unsure of what to say. Mai was her closest friend. Rin could trust her, but—

"Yes," Rin finally responded softly as she focused her eyes on the water, her voice slow, "He found me in my rooms to give me this necklace, and before he left, he"—she paused to take a breath—"kissed me." The last words came out as a breathy whisper.

A silence filled the room, and Rin kept her eyes cast downward, afraid to meet Mai's. "Rin," the demon finally said softly, her voice pained, "Do you love Katsuo?"

"Of course!" Rin responded instantly, meeting her friend's eyes fiercely. "I care very much for him."

Mai paused, looking at her carefully to gage her reaction. "Would you willingly take him as a lover tonight?"

Rin started at the question, flushing once again. "I don't know." She stuttered, directing her eyes away from her Mai's. "He said that he wouldn't make me uncomfortable tonight. He said that he wouldn't force me into anything."

Mai didn't seem pleased by the response, but continued, "Katsuo will mark you tonight, Rin. He must, and when he bares your shoulder to do so, however he chooses to do so, he will see this necklace. How do you think he will react when he sees Lord Sesshomaru's crest about your neck tonight?" That had never occurred to Rin, and she did not know how to respond. Mai touched Rin's arm gently, drawing her attention back. Her voice was very soft, "Rin, at this moment, you bear the mark of another man. You bear the crest of the West—Lord Sesshomaru's crest. Why would he give you such a thing after promising you to another?"

Rin's mind spun. Why would her lord do that? "But, Mai, it was just a gift." She stuttered out, overwhelmed by the possibility in her mind. She moved her hands back, finding the clasp and beginning to fumble with it. "I can take it off tonight. Katsuo won't know." But as Rin attempted to open it, she found that it would not move beneath her fingers. She became frantic, twisting and splashing water as she desperately tried to open the clasp.

"I can tell you now that that will not work, Rin." Mai whispered as she caught Rin's wrists and stilled her movements. "He has sealed it with his energy. I can sense it."

"But why, Mai?" Rin asked as tears filled her eyes, and she became limp in the tub. She did not want to upset Katsuo. Surely, her lord hadn't meant any harm.

Mai did not respond as she began to bath Rin, deep in thought. No words were exchanged as she was washed other than commands to move a certain way to aid Mai. When she let Rin's hair down and began to wash it, her movements were gentler than they had ever been, trying to sooth her distressed friend. As Rin stepped from the tub and Mai wrapped her in a towel, the two servants returned with her kimono for the ceremony. It was a kimono of many dark greens and reds with a thick golden obi bearing a smoky design in black. The outmost layer bore the Eastern crest on the back.

The innermost layer was white and the two servants pick it up and brought it to her as Mai pinned up her wet hair to keep it from ruining the silk. As they helped her put it on, Mai excused herself, moving quickly from the room before anyone could question her. The next layer was a dark red with a simple touch of smeared black to make the collar interesting. Carefully, they placed it over the first layer, making sure that it rested correctly as they shift the new layer on top of it, pulling at the shoulders and sleeves to right it.

When they knelt to fix the hem, the door slid open again and Mai stepped inside, hands folded before her. She called to the servants, "Leave her for now. She does not need to be ready for another several hours, and there is no point putting on that heavy kimono so early." Her eyes moved to Rin as the servants secured the obi to hold the two layers in place for the moment. "Please rest, Lady Rin." Mai said with a bow as the two servants moved past her and into the hallway. When she straightened again, her eyes were more serious. "Stay in here, Rin." She whispered, giving no explanation before she closed the doors again.

Suddenly uncomfortable from Mai's weird behavior, Rin found she could not rest and paced the room, her fingers fiddling with the necklace. Her mind felt exhausted from all of the thoughts whirling about. It hardly made sense.

Her lord had acted so oddly since his return from the war. He had approached Rin more intimately than ever before and then drawn away, avoiding her company and fighting with Katsuo. Even his manner of giving her the necklace had been odd: presenting it to her and then taking it back without explanation. She recalled his irritation in his study as he tucked it away and bid her leave him.

Rin stopped pacing, thinking hard about his changing mood that day. At first, he'd seemed very distant until she'd touched him in concern. His eyes had cleared, and he'd studied her before using the opportunity to take back the gift. In the same motion that he placed the box in his clothing, he had handed her the scroll appointing Katsuo as lord of the East and she as his mate. What did that mean?

Hours later, he had changed his mind again and given her the necklace. Startling her in her room, a place he never went, to once again confuse her with his words and actions.

"_You now bear the Western crest. You will always remember the land from which you came, even when you take another crest as your own."_

But why?

"_Lord Sesshomaru, do you truly want me to leave with Katsuo?" _

The sentence came back to her as the door to the room slid open, revealing her tall lord. She gasped, surprised by his sudden appearance. He did not wear his armor or swords, making him the slightest bit less intimidating, but Rin was bothered more by his relaxed state of dress. "Lord Sesshomaru." She stuttered, addressing him as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

When he turned back, his golden eyes lacked the burning emotion they had held recently and were cool as she remembered them from her childhood. She relaxed slightly, smiling. This was her lord. "Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted with a small bow. She felt the crest move against her chest and realized it was not tucked into her kimono as she normally kept it. It hung from her neck as she bent.

Straightening, she tried to tuck it into her collar but his hand stopped hers. She looked up quickly, startled by how quickly he had crossed the distance between them. When their eyes met, his were liquid gold again. Something close to surprise passed over Sesshomaru's face, and he went to draw back, but Rin caught his hand, and he stopped without resistance, his expression collected once again.

She studied his face, her mind moving through everything that had happened over the last several days. "Lord Sesshomaru," she finally whispered, "Why did you give me this necklace?" His face remained calm, eyes meeting hers, but he made no effort to answer.

Rin swallowed, suddenly nervous that she was making a mistake, but she pushed on, "Please, my lord, what is going on? Why are you mating me off to another and then making me bear your crest? Why are you always so angry at Katsuo?"

Once again, he refused to answer, but remained where he was as she looked at him, unwilling to leave. "Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, "This necklace, you've bound it to me. I will wear it for the rest of my life unless you remove it."

Finally, Sesshomaru spoke, his hand moving to loop his fingers in the chain, the crest resting on his palm, "And I never shall." His voice was cold as his eyes looked over the charm.

She looked at her lord, taking in his angry expression. Even the mention of removing the necklace enraged him. She licked her lips, everything falling into place in her mind. "Because you never want Katsuo to have me completely. Even when I bear his mark, I will carry yours as well." Rin whispered, speaking as her thoughts formed in her mind. His eyes found hers, listening. She swallowed. "You never wanted me to leave with him, did you, my lord?"

Sesshomaru suddenly went to pull back, but she grabbed onto the cloth over his chest with one hand. He stopped again, his eyes dark. "Release me, Rin." He growled as she came closer. She had to test him. She had to know.

In one fluid motion, Rin shifted to her toes and pressed her soft lips to his. He tensed, his hand fisting around the necklace. His lips remained rigid against hers, but he did not draw away, allowing her advance.

When Rin leaned away, his golden eyes were blazing, burning into hers again with rare emotion. "Do not play with me, Rin." His voice was dark as he pulled her closer by the necklace, leaning down so they were nose-to-nose. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "You are going to become Katsuo's mate."

Rin's heart broke as the words left his mouth. "But, my lord, I am not sure I want to become his mate tonight." She whispered, her breath moving across his lips. "I'm not sure of anything."

"You will be happy, Rin." Sesshomaru replied, finally drawing away. She allowed him, letting her hand fall from his chest as he released her necklace. His eyes were calm again as they met hers, his face expressionless. "He will treat you well and love you."

The sudden pain that filled Rin's heart she could not name, and she could not stop the sob that took her as she clenched a fist to her chest. The previous night, Katsuo had asked if she loved her lord, and the entire night, she'd thought on it. Did she? Even still, she was not sure, but the thought of being unable to act once she figured it out broke her. She cared deeply for Katsuo, loved him even, but she was unsure if she wanted to be his mate. Everything was happening too quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, don't make us do this." She begged, not entirely sure who the second person was, Katsuo or her lord.

His expression did not waver, but he could not hide the clenching of his fists as he resisted the urge to comfort her. Twice now, he'd caused her tears, but he could not hold her. He didn't trust himself. With a small bow of the head, Sesshomaru announced his leave, "Goodbye, my lady." He turned, his gate steady as he moved to the door. As he slid it open, a loud sob left Rin's throat, and he stepped through quickly as the sound filled air around him. He shut the door behind him quickly, cutting off the cry, but it would forever ring in his ears.

He returned to his rooms for his armor and swords before making his way to the front of the palace. The female servant that had transferred from his palace, Rin's personal maid, passed him as he walked, eyeing him for any hint of what had happened during their encounter. She had been the one to send him to Rin's rooms. She'd announced that Rin had requested his presence. He realized now that the woman had figured him out and sent him on her own. If Rin hadn't loved the servant so much, he would have killed her for interfering.

Sesshomaru avoided the banquet hall, taking another route that let out by the soldiers' quarters, but as he rounded the corner, he stopped. Katsuo stood against the railing of the walkway, his back to Sesshomaru as he stared out at the fields lit with beautiful colors by the settling sun. His former general wore his own formalwear of dark green, red, and black. His hair was drawn up into a high tail on his head, revealing the large Eastern crest on his back. Tonight, that crest would be placed somewhere on his body, officially making him the ruler of the East. Then, when he marked Rin, that same crest would appear somewhere on her body, binding them.

Sensing his lord's presence behind him, Katsuo turned, his hand resting on his hilt in a non-threatening way. His eyes were distant, sad. He'd also heard Rin's cries.

Not a word passed between the two as Sesshomaru moved past him. They both understood.

As Sesshomaru left the deck and made his way towards Ah-Un, Katsuo carefully strode deeper into his palace, going to comfort his mate.

* * *

The end.

Just kidding! Although that would make a WONDERFUL ending, it is not the ending I intend to give. Just wait.

I sat here and wrote the majority of the chapter straight, only getting up for water and other necessary reasons. For many hours, I didn't think about anything but writing, yet the second I brought Sesshomaru into the room with Rin, I kept getting up and wandering the house because I was so nervous. I knew what I wanted to happen, but it was like I was afraid to put it on (virtual) paper. I felt just as nervous as Rin about how the interaction with her lord was going to go. I hope it worked the way I wanted it to. I don't want to portray as fickle, only confused. I hope it came across that way. I also don't want her feelings for Katsuo to be dismissed because they are not insignificant.

This entire story was inspired by the picture that is now my avatar (or will be soon if it hasn't yet changed). I loved it so much I had to write a story that it would fit into. I had to create a situation in which Rin would kiss Sesshomaru, and I was so pleased by how well it fit. Sesshomaru's hand is even curled before her throat as though holding the necklace. (By the way, if you know who drew this picture or can tell me where it is, I would appreciate it greatly. I haven't been able to find the artist, and I would love to know.)

Please review and tell me what you think!

(The next chapter is going to be amazing.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

You all really have little faith in me, haha. I kind of like that you all see me as predictable when I truly am not.

I apologize for the delay. College takes quite a bit of time, but I'm learning how to balance my time and work on these chapters bit-by-bit. Hopefully, this won't happen again.

On with the story.

* * *

She watched silently as his shadow appeared upon the thin wall of the room, cast by the hanging lanterns that had been lit by a passing servant only a moment before. His hair was drawn up high on his head, and she observed its movement as it swayed back and forth behind him with each stride. One hand rested on his sword hilt as his long coat opened behind him and his shoulders rolled powerfully. The light tap of his boots cut through the cool air in the room, clear and sharp. Finally, he came to a stop before the doors, his toe scraping against the polished wood as he drew his back foot forward. He hesitated outside of the door, blocking the warm glow of the lanterns and causing the room to fall into darkness. After a moment, he raised a hand to knock, but faltered, his fingers brushing against the thin door as he turned his face away.

Realizing his indecision, Rin drew gracefully from her seat, consumed completely by the darkness of his large form. But as she stepped forward to open the door, a gentle hand landed on the curve of her elbow causing her to stop. She turned to look down into the miserable eyes of her closest friend. They pained for her. "Rin, you don't have to do this," she whispered softly.

For a moment, the young woman only stared at the demoness, a calm expression on her face, but then she smiled softly and patted her hand gently. She did not speak as she drew away, and Mai let her hand slide from the silk fabric of her robes without a fight, her gaze falling to the floor as she began to silently cry for her friend.

When Rin reached the door, she did not hesitate in opening it and revealing herself. The cool air rushed into the warmer room and ruffled her hair and clothes, attempting to chill her, but she did not feel its bitter nip. The former general of the West towered over her, his eyes cast down onto her calm face. A sadness showed from within the dark green of his gaze, and he did not try to hide it. "Rin," he breathed, wanting to say something more to her, but when no words came to his lips, he fell silent, swallowing as he waited for her to speak.

Suddenly, her calm face broke into a brilliant smile, and she seized his hand, tugging gently as she rushed past him, her thick clothing brushing against his legs. He turned with her, but refused to move from the doorway, shocked by her behavior, so she released his hand. "Come now, Katsuo," she called as she moved away down the walkway, her voice sweet, "We have somewhere to be! You are to become a lord this night." When she'd moved several paces away, she turned back, motioning for him to follow with a tender smile.

Katsuo stared at her for a moment, his face slack with surprise, then he frowned. "Rin, what are you doing?" he demanded in a harsh whisper, almost scolding. His hands fisted at his sides as he glanced into the dark room she had emerged from. Mai's bent form and the scent of her silent tears made him realize that this was not a happy moment as his dear Rin pretended. Wanting to give the other demon some privacy, he stepped closer and gently began to pull the door shut. He turned his face away, unable to meet to the eyes of the demoness as she looked up at him in wonder for his kind act. The moment the door slapped softly shut, a sob escaped the woman's throat, and Katsuo flinched. What was he to do?

Rin's voice drew his attention away from the sobbing woman, and he turned his gaze upon her retreating back, frowning once more. "Katsuo, what will the East think if their lord is late for his own marking?" she asked over her shoulder as she continued on ahead, hands folded in front of her and chin raised. "We must hurry!"

With several quick strides, he seized her upper arm and whipped her about to face him. She nearly lost her balance and had to grab on to his shoulders as she tipped backwards, her hairpiece falling loudly to the floor as her silken hair fell down her back in waves. He steadied her with an arm about her waist, holding her bent backwards. "Why are you doing this, Rin?" he whispered roughly as he leaned over her. His hand slid down her arm and over her shoulder to the hair at the nape of her neck, holding her so she could not look away.

But she did not try, looking at him quizzically. "What do you mean, Katsuo?" she muttered, her voice growing softer. "I've done nothing wrong. I am just excited."

Katsuo leaned closer, his hair sliding over his shoulder and onto hers, but the movement did not disturb him as he touched his forehead to hers. "Rin," he growled as his eyes bore into hers, daring her to lie. "What do you want?"

For a moment, she did not reply, looking back at him carefully. One of her hands came up to brush against his cheek, her fingers delicately tracing his jaw and lips as she directed her eyes downward. When she spoke again, her voice cracked with emotion, quieter than a whisper, "I just want to be happy." A lone tear slid down her cheek, and he tensed, unable to do anything but hold her where she was.

Finally, she'd shown him some of the pain she'd been experiencing, but instead of feeling like he understood, he felt his heart throb in his chest for her.

He didn't know whether to release her or draw her closer. He wanted to comfort her but feared his touch would startle her. "Rin," he breathed, hoping she'd look at him again. When her dark eyes rose to his, he smiled softly to encourage her even as his heart began to break. "Rin, what do you want?" he asked again, his voice gentle.

Her eyes hardened as they met his, and her hand tightened on his shoulder, her fingers digging into the fabric of his coat and pulling at it, drawing him closer as though choosing. Her gaze held a form of wavering determination as she searched his face, but even with the powerful gaze, tears filled her eyes. "You," she breathed, "I will be happy with you."

Trembling, Katsuo drew her against his chest, unable to witness the battle raging in her eyes. She was lying. She was still unsure, and it hurt him terribly. "Alright, Rin," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he pressed her face into his shoulder and straightened, allowing her to stand on her own. As she calmed, he continued to hold her, staring into the darkness beyond the railing. It was a new moon, and that weighed heavily upon his heart. Had his lord picked this night on purpose to remind him of his failure? With a bitter smile, he turned his nose into Rin's hair, sure that it had been intentional but swearing not to think on it again.

At his movement, Rin drew back, wiping carefully at her face to fix any smearing her several tears had caused. This night, Mai had insisted on makeup, and although it did hide the redness of her face from her tears, it did not suit her entirely. Gentle fingers traced her jaw, drawing her face up for Katsuo to examine. Carefully, he moved his thumb below her eyes, wiping away the blackness from below her lashes, and then he carefully smoothed the white upon her skin to hide the streaks in the thick makeup. "It will be alright, Rin," he whispered after a final brush of his thumb. "It will be alright."

* * *

When they reached the dining hall arm-in-arm, two guardsmen stood before the great doors, and Katsuo smiled as he recognized them. More of his army had decided to pledge allegiance to him as the Eastern ruler, and grateful, he bowed before they could open the doors. The men appeared flustered by his display but said nothing as they pulled the large doors open and then stood at attention on each side of the doorway.

The large room was filled with demons of every race and culture, and all fell silent as they entered, examining them closely. Every color of the spectrum was present; some occupants wore brightly colored formalwear, while some remained casual in their uniforms and others wore the bold color of their land. A man who wore flowing garments of dark red stood in the back, his long, blond hair pulled over his shoulder as his dark eyes looked distastefully upon the couple. His shirt had purposefully been folded diagonally so that the crest just above his collarbone could be visible—a red blood drop.

Recognizing the crest as Northern royalty, Rin tensed, startled. She had not expected anyone of such ranking, especially the haughty lord of the North. As she went to draw back, Katsuo laid a gentle hand upon hers where it rested on his upper arm to stop her retreat. "Calm yourself, Rin," he whispered reassuringly as he tilted his head down towards her but maintained eye contact with the crowd, his lips barely moving. "My marking is very political and every lord is here to witness it. It is a show of acceptance." At the cold look of the Northern lord, he added bitterly, "If only in appearance."

Rin turned her face away from the cruel eyes of the demon lord as Katsuo led her into the room. None would greet him as a lord until the marking, so no one bowed as they entered, turning back to their conversations. The servants, bustling about as they attended to the guests, could only give short bows as they ran about the room with glasses and trays. With each rushed greeting, Katsuo nodded his head to show his acknowledgement and appreciation.

Once they were buried within the crowd of people, a clear and kind voice called out to Katsuo, and he stopped instantly, turning to face the demon with a smile. Rin pressed herself into his side, uncomfortable. Rarely did she engage in such ceremonies, and she felt nervous and unwelcomed as many looked upon her as they passed. Although she was used to the demon world and its politics, the unkind gazes still weighed heavily upon her heart.

A man wearing an array of blues approached with a friendly smile and excited eyes of dark gray. If not for these, he would have appeared intimidating. His features were sharp and handsome, accented by black facial markings across his brow and beneath his eyes that revealed his immense power. His age showed in the soft wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and the way in which his skin stretched over his cheekbones, but no gray showed in his dark blue hair pulled back so tightly at the top of his head. Only the short feathers above his eyes gave away his race as some type of bird.

Another man clad in a full general's uniform followed just behind him, his face alert but not unkind. Rin could not help but stare at the man as the two approached. His features were strong, and after a life among dog demons, she instantly recognized his race in the shape of his jaw and cheeks. His dark blue eyes were unusual among the race, and she wondered if a distant relative of his had been a wolf demon. It did not show in his features, but it seemed plausible in the proud way in which he held himself. The man wore his black hair in a tail just at the back of his head and sported a mix of grays at the temples, but the man's face was not nearly old enough for the coloring, younger even than his companion. Rin glanced up at Katsuo, imagining the same gray hair upon him. How many years would it have taken for him to develop the same worn expression?

"My lord," Katsuo addressed as the older man stopped before them, the general a step behind. He bowed slightly, laying a gentle hand on Rin's arm as she moved with him. "It has been a long time."

"Now, Katsuo," the man scolded gently as he folded his arms before his chest and grinned, "Are you not to be a lord within the hour? Do not act so formally with me!"

Suddenly, Rin realized who stood before her. Even though his dress was casual, the markings upon his face and the general standing just behind him gave away his identity. "Lord Hiroto," Katsuo chuckled, "You have always been so kind to me. I don't know what I've done to deserve it."

Hiroto's face suddenly became serious, and Rin felt Katsuo tense beside her, startled. The demon lord strode forward until he stood just before Katsuo, his bound hair swinging behind him as the man's cool eyes landed on the former general. He placed his hands on Katsuo's shoulders, squeezing them tightly as he continued his hard stare. Then his face became bright again. "For never attacking the South!" he said cheerfully as he stepped back and patted Katsuo's shoulder. The underside of his wrist was exposed from the motion, and Rin caught sight of his crest: a dark star that covered the entire width. The points were uneven, and the star itself was unbalanced in its design. She'd once heard that many centuries before, the South had been ruled by horse demons, and they had developed the crest to resemble the stars that many of the race bore naturally.

The sharp lord did not miss her stare, and when she finally looked to his face again, he was smiling down at her. She blushed under his gaze and looked again, embarrassed. She pressed closer to Katsuo, and he leaned his head down to look at her. When she did not meet his gaze, he chuckled and spoke, "Lord Hiroto, this is Rin. She is my future mate."

"She is a beautiful woman, Katsuo," the Southern lord replied sincerely. "You are a lucky man." When Rin finally raised her eyes to him, still red-faced, he let out a quick breath through his nose in amusement. "Aren't you Lord Sesshomaru's human ward?" he asked bluntly.

Rin nodded. "I was, but—" Suddenly, her throat closed, and she stopped, unable to speak.

Katsuo squeezed her arm, trying to calm her. "Yes, but she is to become my mate now, Lord Hiroto, and as such, she will no longer be the ward of another lord." His tone held a bitter undertone, but instead of anger, Hiroto's eyes showed a silent apology. "If you'll excuse us, Lord Hiroto, I think Rin may need something to drink. I am sure we will speak again this night."

The Southern lord nodded and gave a short bow, "Of course, Katsuo,"—he straightened—"but before you go, please accept my invitation to join me in my palace a month from this date."

Turning slightly, Katsuo gave the man one slow nod, "I accept, Lord Hiroto. We will speak again." Before the lord could respond, he turned with Rin and led her deeper into the crowd. His arm slipped from hers and wrapped about her waist, pulling her against him. It was not appropriate for such a place, but Rin welcomed his closeness. She turned her neck awkwardly to glance back at the Southern lord. He looked bothered, speaking gently as he stood close to his general.

Rin turned back, placing her hand lightly on his chest as she rested her temple against his shoulder. "Was that alright to do, Katsuo?" she whispered as her eyes focused on the polished floor, unsure.

"It is fine, Rin," Katsuo replied calmly, his mouth barely moving. His head was held high and his stride was confident as he led them through the crowd. He met each pair of eyes turned in his direction with a careful glance, acknowledging each one and making note of whom he needed to greet personally. After a moment, he spoke again, "His question was inappropriate. He realized his mistake, and I had every right to leave his presence. He was also making you uncomfortable, so I seized the opportunity. He will not think poorly of me for my decision."

Confused, Rin pulled away from his body to look up at him. He met her gaze instantly, more concerned for her than those in the room. "I was uncomfortable, yes, but how was his question inappropriate?" she asked softly. Katsuo stopped them, his eyes calm.

"He implied that you still belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. He misspoke. You are to be the mate of another lord, myself, and for you to still _belong_ in any sense to another lord is inappropriate." He paused for a moment, looking up as a man began to make his way towards them through the crowd, his direction and stride powerful as he approached. Just before he was in range, Katsuo looked down at her with passionate eyes. "Not that I would ever consider you a belonging, dear Rin—you are my partner in this life—but the sad truth is that most think in this way."

The words were too sweet, too sincere, and Rin had to divert her gaze as the man finally came to a stop before them. He bowed low, addressing his formal general with great respect. When he rose, she realized the uniform the soldier wore.

"Shinsai, you are to take my place in the West?" Katsuo asked with a smile. He stepped away from Rin to stand closer to the man, and she folded her hands before her, trying not to appear uncomfortable. Shinsai stood several inches taller than Katsuo, but even still, the difference in height was not acknowledged. "Lord Sesshomaru chose well; you will become a great general."

The other man bowed slightly again. "Thank you, General Katsuo. No one's words please me more than your own."

Katsuo grinned at this. "But I am only a man."

Shinsai returned the smile. "But, General, you led us successfully in many wars. We did not lose any under your command."

"But I am no longer your general, Shinsai," Katsuo replied calmly, his face becoming serious as a small frown formed between his brows. "I am no longer your leader."

"You shall always be my leader, sir. If not in title, then by your very life, I will strive to make you proud."

The former general was shocked to silence, his lips parting slightly as he stared at the man, then a slow smile formed on his face as he closed his eyes and took in the kind words. "Thank you, Shinsai."

The other man nodded and leaned back to rest his palm on his sword hilt, proudly displaying the West crest on his uniform. The man's golden eyes were calm and warm as they showed openly the loving respect he held for his pervious general. The markings Shinsai normally suppressed showed beneath his eyes as he let his energy meet Katsuo's. His advance was powerful, yet gentle, testing.

The hall fell silent as the interaction was sensed by everyone; the former general was meeting the new. Rin stared carefully at Katsuo's back as she sensed the many stares turn in their direction. He needed to be careful in how he handled this interaction; not everyone in the room was a friend, and any wrong would spread quickly through the lands and tarnish his name.

Katsuo remained still for a moment, considering how to respond, and then carefully, he met Shinsai's energy. He only acknowledged the energy's strength and matched it slowly before drawing back and bowing deeply. A gasp went through the hall with a rush of surprised exclamations. Although Katsuo's bow was not as low as Shinsai's greeting, it still had respectable depth. "You will do great things for the Western army," he said calmly before he straightened.

Even Shinsai's eyes were wide from the display. For a moment, he could not respond. "Thank you," he finally stuttered, but the noise of the room was too loud. He closed his eyes and calmed his features before saying more confidentially, "Thank you, Lord Katsuo." His deep voice carried through the room, and the crowd fell silent as it reverberated through the room.

The room remained silent for several long moments before someone began to speak and then the hall was suddenly filled with indistinguishable chatter again. Katsuo turned slightly to Rin, extending an arm towards her to invite her back to his side. She did not hesitate in taking his hand, and although he did not pull her against his side again, he kept her close. "So, Shinsai, have you seen Noda?" Katsuo began, all formality lost now that politics were done. "Did he not come with you?"

Shinsai leaned back on his heel and crossed his arms. "He left the palace with me, but half-way here, he set off to retrieve his wife and cubs. I'm surprised he has not arrived yet."

Katsuo remained silent, glancing about the room carefully before returning his attention to Shinsai. "Noda's wife is fragile, so he must move slowly for her. Night falls early this time of year, and I suspect that he stopped at an inn for the night. This land is still full of rebels, and he would not risk the lives of his wife and cubs." Even though he said this so confidently, Rin realized that he was tense. He was concerned. Although she kept her eyes straight, she laid a gentle hand on his upper arm to comfort him. For once, it did nothing.

Quickly, she looked up at him, concerned, but before she could speak, she sensed someone behind her. Twisting her head about to look over her shoulder, she found Jaken beside her, his face near a pout. "Master Jaken!" she exclaimed, excited to see a familiar face despite its sour expression. She released Katsuo's arm and dropped down in a kneel before him smiling brightly. Ever watchful, the man observed her out of the corner of his eye before giving his attention back to Shinsai. "I have not seen you today," she said as she straightened her kimono over her knees to prevent wrinkling it. The imp's face remained angry. "Aw, Master Jaken, what is wrong?"

"He left without me again!" he said all at once, rambling. His face turned red beneath the green. "Why does he not take me with him? Why must he treat me this way? Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin tensed, startled. "Lord Sesshomaru left the palace?"

Katsuo's was suddenly standing just behind her. His hand gently closed around her upper arm. "Rin, please stand. The ceremony will begin soon." Numb, she did not fight him as he carefully pulled her to her feet, her eyes unfocused. Jaken was suddenly concerned by her expression, but before he could ask, Katsuo wrapped her arm in his and made his way through the parting crowd.

He leaned close to her, his lips brushing her ear beneath her hair. "Rin, it's alright," he whispered very gently, his breath warm. "Do not worry yourself over Lord Sesshomaru. I suspect his return before the end of the night." When Rin did not respond, he pressed a kiss to her temple and continued, "Rin, listen to me. He is not angry with you, so please, do not think so. He will return. For now, focus on what is here. I am here. We are here." He drew his face away and was relieved to find her eyes on him. She nodded once to him and then relaxed into his side. This relieved him greatly, and he prayed that she would be strong enough to bear the rest of the night.

Finally, Katsuo stopped them before a raised section of the hall. Three steps of stone led to a floor of recognizable size. This was where the former royal family had taken its meals. The area served to belittle the rest of those eating within the hall, and Katsuo swore to himself that he would never take a meal there.

The stairs were covered in rugs of dark green, and tapestries bearing the Eastern crest hung from the ceiling on both sides. Between them were the banners announcing the mating between Rin and himself. Just below these stood an intimidating human woman. Her narrow eyes were surrounded with black coal, and her lips were painted a dark red. Her clothing was gloomy shades of blue and gray, and her messy, black hair hung freely down her shoulders and back. Although her face was plump with youth, deep wrinkles across her forehead and at the corners of her eyes gave away her struggling attempt to maintain it. Rin grimaced as she remembered the legends she'd heard of such attempts. How many young maidens had this woman killed?

Katsuo leaned close to her. "Stay here. I do not want you any closer to this woman." Just as he said this, Rin realized the short dagger that the woman held before her. She casually held it in one hand while her other held its wrist to keep it still against her.

Panic took her, and she grabbed his hand as he moved past her to climb the steps. He turned back quickly, surprised, and at her expression, came close again. "What is she going to do, Katsuo?" she whispered quickly. "Who is she?"

He flattened her hair on her head with a gentle hand. "She is a dark priestess, and she is going to give me my crest. I'll be alright, Rin, but you must remain here until the end, do you understand?"

She nodded unsteadily, terrified for him. Despite the many eyes watching, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and smiled at her before drawing away to climb the steps. Trembling, Rin did as she promised and remained where she was, watching silently.

Katsuo approached the priestess with measured strides, his chin raised and back straight. The hall was silent again as everyone watched, waiting for what was to come. It was very rare for a crest to be given, and many were curious of how it would precede. When Katsuo reached the woman, he stopped, his long coat swaying behind him.

"Priestess," he addressed, his voice strong but respectful. He did not bow.

"Demon," she replied, eyeing him distastefully. Rin shifted on her feet when she realized the hatred the woman held towards demons. She prayed the woman would not plunge her dagger into his heart. "Where would you like the crest?"

Without giving a verbal response, Katsuo's hands moved to the front of him, and he pulled loose the tie of his coat and rid himself of it with a slow roll of his shoulders. It thumped to the floor around his feet, and he left it there as he pushed the left sleeve of his shirt from his shoulder, revealing a portion of his strong back to the crowd. Rin did not miss the low chatter that was present for only a moment after before the hall suddenly fell silent again. Most voices had seemed female, and Rin calmed herself by imagining the expressions their mates had given them for their reactions.

Katsuo turned suddenly, revealing the back of his shoulder to the priestess. His eyes instantly found hers, but his face remained emotionless as he waited. The left half of his chest was visible from the parting of his shirts, and Rin felt a sudden flutter in her stomach as it finally hit her that they were to become mates that night. The flutter then became nervousness. He'd said to trust him, but even still, she was afraid.

Rin was drawn from her thoughts when the priestess's blade flashed over Katsuo's shoulder. The priestess stepped close behind him, pressing her fingers to the back of his shoulder as she brought the blade to his skin. "Here?" she asked, her voice bitter. Katsuo gave her a short nod, his eyes still on Rin. A moment later, pain shot through his entire back as the skin was broken. The blade's energy fought his own, burning his flesh as it entered. It took every ounce of control for him not to tear away or fall to his knees. All instinct told him to stop the pain, but through pure determination, he remained still and expressionless.

He felt the blood run down his arm and shifted it behind him, hoping to hide it from Rin, but from the panic that showed on her face, he realized she'd seen it. He gave her a stern look, despite the pain, and she stayed where she was, although her panicked expression only intensified. The priestess withdrew the blade, and a small pop came from behind him. Katsuo shifted his eyes to see what she was doing, and could not stop the strangled gasp that left him as a pain like none he'd ever felt before enveloped his upper back and arm. The priestess dropped the glass bottle to clasp both of her hands hard against his back. When the bottle rolled into his sight, blood still coated the inside.

_The royal crest can only appear on those who bear the blood of the royal family. _

Somehow, Katsuo wished she'd just carved the entire crest into his back; he suspected the pain would have been more bearable.

He grimaced again as his body began to reject the foreign blood. He no longer cared of those who watched, his face showed his pain and anger. If any ever criticized him, he would invite them to try it for themselves.

He focused his energy on his shoulder, forcing himself to accept the blood as he worked to heal the wound enough to stop the blood flowing down his back. When the wound closed over with a thin layer of skin, the pain increased, and he jerked away from the priestess to close his own hand over the wound.

Rin fought to remain where she was, listening to his command, but when he curled over on himself, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes closed in pain, she ran to him, stumbling once on her kimono as she frantically ran up the steps to him. She placed a gentle hand on his lower back and bent so her lips touched the skin just under his ear. "Katsuo, what can I do?" she whispered frantically.

"It will pass in a moment."

The priestess's cold voice startled Rin, and she jerked away from Katsuo to face her. The woman was much taller than she'd first thought, and as she approached, her hands covered in blood and the bloodily dagger tucked into her sash, Rin feared her. Sensing it, Katsuo forced himself to straighten and pulled her into his chest with his right arm to spare her the blood. His body blocked the sight of the priestess. "I told you not to come up here," he whispered, but his words were not harsh.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I was worried."

"It is alright, dear Rin. The pain is passing now." As he said this, he drew back and slowly straightened. Rin looked up at him with wide eyes as she gripped his wrist tightly, shaken by the whole experience. Katsuo turned to face the priestess, and the hall erupted into conversation again as the Eastern crest showed lightly within the dagger's cuts.

Katsuo was finally lord of the East.

Rin heard Katsuo quietly thank the priestess, although his kindness was ill-received, and she passed him without another word to leave the building. The crowd parted for her when she reached the foot of the stairs but paid her no other attention.

Hiroto came up the stairs, smiling as Katsuo turned. "Stings, doesn't it?" he asked quietly. "You bore it well, Lord Katsuo. My grandfather lost consciousness during his marking. If you wish to retire for the night, no one would blame you for it." With those quick words, Hiroto turned to face everyone. "As Lord Sesshomaru is not here to do it himself," he began, his voice booming over the crowd, "May I present to you Lord Katsuo of the Eastern lands!"

The crowd clapped but the only exclamations came from the servants standing about the edge of the hall and the two soldiers at the grand doors, and their indistinct shouts made Katsuo smile more than the claps of the noble demons. After a moment, he leaned close to Rin. "Could you grab my coat for me?" he whispered as he pulled his sleeve back over her shoulder. She nodded quickly, leaning down to retrieve it as Hiroto spoke again.

"And the next time you see this beautiful woman, she will be Lord Katsuo's mate and Lady Rin of the East!" The crowd did not increase in volume, but the shouts from the guards and servants grew louder.

Rin straightened quickly with the coat wrapped about her arms, startled, and Katsuo put a hand to her lower back to steady her. "Rin, I must greet several people, and then we will retire for the night. Just a little longer, I promise." His voice was very soothing and kind, and she relaxed with the words, nodding to him gently before he led them down into the crowd.

* * *

"How is your shoulder, Katsuo?" Rin asked softly as they finally stepped into the cool air. The heat of a lamp just beside the door warmed her face, and she closed her eyes as the sensation relaxed her.

Katsuo greeted the guards as they passed them and pulled her closer with an arm about her waist, warming her with his heat. "It is only sore now. The muscle will take more time to heal," he replied in a soft voice. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead as he led them across the wooden walkways. A lamp every ten feet lit their path with a warm, golden glow, contrasting sharply with the bite of the night air.

It was peaceful and quiet, the only sounds coming from the gentle wind and muted conversations from the dining hall behind them. The frantic and hostile atmosphere from before seemed so distant now, and Rin welcomed it. She felt so drained from the experience. At the thought, she pulled Katsuo's coat closer in her arms and pressed her nose into his chest.

He chuckled softly at her. "Are you cold?" he asked as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"No," she replied softly as she closed her eyes and trusted him to lead her. "I'm just exhausted."

Katsuo was silent for a moment. "Today has been very hard on you, Rin."

At his serious tone, Rin drew away enough to look at him. His eyes were focused ahead and dark with an emotion she could not distinguish. "Katsuo?" she whispered as she reached up to gently touch his cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch and seized her wrist with his free hand. Pressing a gentle kiss to her palm, he stopped them suddenly and pulled her against him. "Katsuo, what is it?" Rin asked quickly. She froze when his fang scraped against her palm. The sensation triggered her memory, and against her best efforts, she began to tremble.

Expecting this, Katsuo released her wrist and tightened his hold on her. "You are still afraid," he whispered against her hair before sweeping her off of her feet. His coat fell from her arms, and he left it as he began walking again.

Rin wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed her nose into the warmth of his throat as he moved. "I'm sorry, Katsuo," she murmured as she tried to calm herself. "I-!"

He interrupted her. "Rin, do you trust me?"

The vibration of his words against her lips soothed her, and she nodded.

"Yes."

"Then calm yourself," he whispered gently as he kissed her forehead. His hold on her tightened. "It is only me. Trust me."

"I do, Katsuo," she responded passionately as she straightened in his arms to look at him. "I trust you."

His expression was startled only for a moment before he smiled softly, his dark eyes dancing over her face. "Good, my dear Rin," he breathed. For a moment, she thought he would kiss her, but he turned his face away, glancing at her door as they passed. His strides were strong as he continued down the walkway. The door to his own rooms came into view, and Rin pushed her nose into the hair over his shoulder, calming herself with his scent as her stomach began to twist into knots.

When Katsuo stopped before his door, he gently lowered Rin from his arms, but instead of sliding her down his body or pulling her close as he normally did, he stepped back as her feet hit the ground, avoiding contact. Rin was perplexed by this but said nothing as he pulled open the door. He entered first, leaving the door open behind him as he looked around, taking note of the tray of food and two bowls of warm water that the servants had brought. They had also lit several warm-lighted lamps for Rin's human eyes. He was very grateful for their thoughtfulness.

After a moment, he turned back, looking over her carefully as she hesitated outside. Her kimono layers were no longer even and her long hair hung over her shoulders messily, but despite her disheveled appearance, she was beautiful.

Slowly, he raised his hand to her, inviting her inside. This way, she made her choice whether or not to enter. If she so desired, she could run back to her own rooms. He would not blame her for it, and he would not stop her.

For a moment, she hesitated outside, eyeing his room carefully as she nervously twisted her fingers together before her. She was nervous again, and Katsuo felt that knowledge cut him deeply; she'd just said that she trust him.

When her eyes landed on him, he smiled warmly at her, encouraging, and she smiled softly in response, her features finally relaxing. A moment later, she stepped into the room, her chin up and steps measured with confidence.

Relieved, Katsuo approached her, a loving smile on his lips. He leaned past her to close the door before drawing back to press a kiss to her forehead, and then he moved away again, giving her space to become comfortable. His back to her, he pulled his sword from his hip and laid it on the dresser beside the bowls of water. For a moment, he paused, looking at his golden reflection in the water. Was he really going to do this? He began pulling his shirts from the waist of his pants, hissing softly under his breath as the fabric rubbed the back of his shoulder. He had to; if he did not, she would be sent away, but-

When two hands settled on his sides, he spun, startled, and grabbed at the top of the dresser behind him as he nearly lost his balance, his military mind already spinning with escape plans. One of the bowls splashed water done his leg and across the top of the wood from his motion, and as it seeped into his boot, the unpleasant feeling snapped him from his adrenaline rush, and he looked up to find Rin standing several feet away with wide eyes, having jumped away at his reaction.

He let out a breathy chuckle as he relaxed against the furniture, leaning back until his elbows rested on the top. "Rin, I wasn't expecting your touch," he said as he let out an exhale, drawing in another breath quickly as he calmed his speeding heart. "You startled me." He chuckled again. She'd surprised him in a way that no other had accomplished since his childhood. Leave it to his Rin to catch him in the one moment he'd let his guard down.

His great amusement was lost to Rin, and her features remained extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry, Katsuo," she whispered, her face flushed as she diverted her gaze. "I just thought that I would help you."

He couldn't help the chuckle that left his throat at her expression. Pushing from the dresser, he straightened, towering over her small form. When she continued to divert her gaze, he cupped her cheeks and turned her face up to him. "Of course you may help me, Rin," he murmured gently. Although her eyes were still guilty, she nodded slowly, and despite his determination to give her time, he could not resist pressing a gentle kiss to her lips at her expression. She did not tense or push away, and Katsuo was grateful for this as he drew away, rubbing his thumb lovingly over her cheeks with a sweet smile. She touched his wrists gently with her finger tips, still uneasy for startling him, but slowly, she returned his smile.

Looking down at her, Katsuo realized the makeup still covering her skin. He removed one hand from her face and twisted his upper body as he retrieved a cloth from the dresser behind him and dipped it into the bowl beside it. Squeezing the cloth to remove excess water, he turned back, tiling her head up as he told her to close her eyes. She did as he asked instantly, and he began to gently wipe away the makeup hiding her natural beauty. Every few moments, he would twist about to dip the cloth again, and every time he turned back, she would be watching him with thoughtful eyes. When he brought the cloth near, she would let them fall closed again and lean towards him, waiting for the warmth of his touch.

When her face was finally clear and light pink from his attentions, he left the cloth in the murky water and stood silently before her. For a moment, both stared silently at one another, waiting for what would come next. Keeping her eyes on his, Rin stepped forward, gently laying a hand on his hip to make him turn. He did as she silently asked and turned to face the dresser. She stepped closer, and he could feel her hands moving cautiously over his shoulders to lightly grab the collar of his shirts. When her fingers lightly brushed his skin, his eyes fell closed, and he released a soft breath. She pulled his shirts back gently over his shoulders, pausing only for a moment as his wound was exposed to her.

"I should clean this," she stated softly as she carefully slid the shirts over his hands. Her hand touched his back just under the wound, and he resisted the urge to arch his back as it made the tender muscle there ache. A moment later, her hand left him, and she stepped around him to the dresser, laying the messily folded shirts on the top as she examined both bowls. Finding the clean one, she retrieved the cloth beside it and dipped it into the warm water, wringing it out carefully before turning to face him. "You should sit," she said softly.

Katsuo nodded in silent agreement and leaned forward to retrieve the only chair in the room. He pushed the back against the dresser and sat in it sideways so that his shoulder was exposed to Rin. To his mild surprise, he felt her hands begin to gently work the tie of his hair. When it fell from its binding, she directed it carefully over his right shoulder to keep it free of the wound. "The crest is darker now," she said softly as she ran her fingers through it from behind, her eyes focusing on the dark green beneath the bloodied skin.

Although the crest was still light on his skin, the space between each of the four diamonds was now distinguishable and sharp in detail. The larger diamond these made was about the size of a fist and perfectly balanced, pointing upward in a way almost demanding. When the crest finally darkened to its intended color, it would be a dark forest green like the tapestries that had hung in the grand hall.

"Like your eyes," Rin whispered softly to herself as she gently ran the cloth over his crest, revealing more of its color to her eyes. Katsuo caught her words and smiled softly to himself for her observation. When the crest was cleared of blood, she let the cloth soak in the water for a moment as she leaned closer to examine the diamond of healing skin around the crest. As she went to kneel, the heaviness across her shoulders reminded her that she still wore her formal clothing, and she drew back into a standing position to pull off each of the many layers. Katsuo turned his head to watch her, pleased that she was comfortable enough to be informal.

Each layer that Rin removed she let fall to the floor, forming a half-circle of colored silks about her feet. As she began to slide the last kimono of color from her shoulders, she stopped, looking down at it. This was the layer she'd worn when Sesshomaru had visited her only hours before. With the layer halfway down her arms, she looked up and met the calm eyes of Katsuo as he watched her over his shoulder, his brow furrowed slightly, confused by her actions, and she felt guilt fill her. She shed the layer as she held his gaze, shedding the memory. He'd left her.

She pulled tight the tie of her inner-most, white layer before stepping forward out of her shoes to kneel behind Katsuo, her hands landing on his lower back as she leaned in to examine the wound. The cuts were already healing and pink. "Why did you have it placed here, Katsuo?" Rin asked as she lightly blew on the skin to dry it. "No one will ever see it." As she drew away to retrieve the entire bowl and bring it to the floor, she did not hear his quick inhalation as he shivered from her breath.

Glad that she could not see his face, he let his eyes fall closed as he calmed himself. "I do not want anyone to see it, Rin," he replied after a pause, forcing his voice to remain even as she ran the warm cloth gently down his back.

The cloth paused along his spine. "Why? Aren't you proud of your title?" she asked, her voice surprised.

Katsuo nodded, opening his eyes again. "Of course, I am, but I do not need this crest to rule. It is a symbol of my power, but it is not a symbol of me. I will rule, not the crest." His voice was soft as she resumed her motions, moving to the back of his arm now. "I do not want the East to expect the same treatment from me that they received from their last lord."

Rin smiled sweetly as she wiped the last of the blood from his fingers and stood with the bowl against her hip. She turned her back to him as she placed it back on the dresser, looking calmly over the surface. His sword's sheath shined in the lamp light, and she gently ran her fingers over the smooth surface. He was a great warrior who was loved by his men and hated war, and now, he was to rule an unsound land of many enemies fairly.

"Katsuo, you are a good man," she said softly as she stepped back from the sword, a piece of fruit on a tray near the opposite end of the dresser drawing her attention., but the scraping of his chair against the floor stopped her, and before she could turn, he stood just behind her, his palms on the dresser on both sides of her, the sword before them. She froze as she felt his breath against her neck.

"Rin, you are sure that you trust me?" His voice held a light rasp, soft and warm.

Although confused by his behavior and stiff against him, she nodded slowly. Never in all of the years that she had known him had he harmed her. "Yes, I trust you."

At her words, his chest met her back more firmly and his hands found hers on the dresser, intertwining their fingers slowly as he pressed them into the wood. Rin felt her heart begin to race as the atmosphere grew serious. What was he going to do?

For a long moment, silence took the room. Katsuo pressed his cheek against Rin's temple, his jaw tight as he swallowed, thinking hard. If he did not mark her, he would lose her, but if he did—

He stepped back and turned her gently with a hand on her hip. She moved easily, her wide eyes finding his as he stepped forward, making her lean against the dresser as he came close again. His eyes were dark, searching her face carefully with a calm expression.

But if he did, would she resent him?

Their mating was supposed to join the West and the East. If he rejected the mating, it would be seen as a political move. In the eyes of the other lords and noble demons, he would be rejecting that unity.

Katsuo gently ran a hand through her hair, still lost in his thoughts.

And if he rejected her now, her name would be tarnished, but how could he mark her when there was still doubt in her mind. Even though she'd chosen him, the decision had not been sincere, and he realized this. Although his marking could be overridden by a more powerful demon if the time came, the Eastern crest would always remain on her body. She could never escape his mark even if she chose another.

His hands landed gently on her waist, and he carefully lifted her onto the dresser. At the movement, Rin placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, holding his serious gaze as he easily lifted her onto the edge. Even when she sat firmly on the wooden surface, he did not remove his hands from her waist, and she did not remove hers from his bare shoulders. Faces only inches apart, they examined one another, waiting for his next act.

Katsuo lifted one hand from her waist to brush the hair out of her face before cupping her cheek tenderly. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, closing his eyes as he took in her scent. Finding no fear there, he removed his other hand from her waist. It lightly ran down the side of her neck before stopping at the collar of her kimono.

"Rin, listen to me," he whispered softly as he caressed the skin there. "You must remain silent. If you feel the need, you may mar me, but you cannot cry out. Do you understand?"

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, realizing what he was going to do. "You are going to mark me without distraction."

Katsuo pulled back to meet her eyes. "Yes," he whispered. "You are not ready for all that comes with a mark, but I am patient, and I am also understanding."

This last remark seemed strange, and Rin frowned slightly at him for it. "Katsuo?" she questioned.

He did not reply, directing her legs to one side of him as he stepped forward, still caressing her cheek and lightly brushing her neck with his fingers. "Trust me, Rin," he whispered softly into her temple as he removed his hand from her cheek and wrapped it around her waist to pull her against him. "Relax. It will make it easier," he said as he spread his finger against her lower back to hold her still.

Her arms slid around his neck as she calmed herself. "It will hurt?" she asked softly as his hand began to pull her collar aside slowly, revealing her shoulder to him but careful to expose nothing else.

Katsuo kissed her temple gently as he paused his movements. "Yes, but I refuse to fully make you my mate this night. You are not ready for such a thing. It will be painful, but this option is better than another."

Rin nodded gently, closing her eyes as she accepted his words. She'd chosen this man. He was better for her. He was here with her.

He had not run away.

Placing a sweet kiss at the corner of her mouth, Katsuo ran his hand over her shoulder, but stopped when something thin rolled beneath his fingers. He drew back to see, and Rin tensed, drawing up a hand quickly to hide it from him. "No!" she cried as she tried to pull away from his embrace. Tears suddenly showed in her eyes, and Katsuo left her shoulder to cup her face again, trying to calm her as he kept her from running from him.

"Rin! What is it?" Katsuo whispered as she struggled against him. When she did not respond, he pulled her completely against him to stop her movements. Her forehead fell against his shoulder a moment later as tears fell to his skin. "Rin, what is it?" he asked softly, his voice gentle and warm as he spoke into her ear. His grip became tender. "What is it that you hide from me? A necklace?"

He recalled seeing her fiddle with something beneath her collar the day before as they spoke in the field surrounding the palace. What was it?

When she was silent, he leaned back to look at her, his arm still wrapped loosely around her. She refused to meet his gaze, tears running silently down her cheeks. "Show me," he murmured, his arm leaving her waist to touch her hand lightly with his own. Her fist loosened slowly, and the charm fell against her skin. Katsuo swallowed at the sight of the Western crest, shocked.

At his silence, Rin closed her eyes. "You are angry." Her voice was broken.

Katsuo's eyes instantly moved to hers. "No!" he said shortly then paused, his voice becoming softer as he smiled. "No, I'm not angry, Rin." Suspecting what the necklace was, Katsuo carefully wrapped it in his palm, and when he felt the energy radiating from it, he knew of his former lord's great indecision. Even with his words, tears continued to roll down Rin's face as she turned her face down again. Katsuo felt his heart break in his chest. "Rin. Rin, look at me," he whispered. When her eyes met his, he smiled lovingly. "I am not upset with you for having this, Rin. I am not angry." As he spoke, he leaned forward, his voice becoming softer with each word. His lips brushed over hers as he pulled the charm upward to free her shoulder of the chain. "I love you, Rin."

To his great surprise, her hands suddenly intertwined in the back of his hair, and she pulled him forward to kiss him roughly. He could not help the approving sound that escaped his throat as he leaned forward, pulling her hard against him. When she finally pulled away, she rested her forehead to his as they both panted lightly, their eyes closed. "Katsuo," she whispered as she opened hers to look at him. His slowly opened, still dark with passion as he returned her look. "Do it."

Katsuo gazed at her for another moment before pressing a light kiss to the very tip of her nose. He drew back to look at her again, taking in her expression, and then he bent over as he stepped back, his lips running down her throat as he pulled the necklace to the other side of her neck. When he came to the junction of her neck and shoulder, he stopped, kissing the spot gently. Her hands tightened in his hair, waiting, and he paused, tightening his own hold on the charm. When his fangs touched her skin, her hands left his hair to grip his shoulders, her nails already digging into the skin of his back.

Without another moment's pause, he sunk his fangs into her skin, letting his energy flow into the wound. Her nails drew blood instantly as a gentle whimper left her throat. Unconsciously, she tried to move backwards, but his free arm moved about her waist, holding her still as he carefully measured the energy he pushed into her. Just as she whimpered his name, he drew back, releasing the necklace to press his palm into the bleeding punctures. He pulled her against him, whispering softly to her as he kissed her neck and jaw to comfort her.

"It's over, Rin," he murmured as he released her waist to run his fingers softly up the back of her neck. "You did well." Through their new connection, he could faintly sense her discomfort, but the bond was still too new for him to transfer any emotions. It was also too weak.

"Rin, does your skin feel warm anywhere?" he whispered as he ran his lips across her temple as he shifted his hand forward to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. After a moment, she gently shook her head, turning her nose into his cheek, seeking more comfort. "Good," he breathed in relief as he kissed her closed eyes.

The marking was too weak for the Eastern crest to appear.

For a long while, he held her as she became accustomed to the new feelings the marking gave her. Distantly, she could sense his emotions, and he tried to remain content to calm her, though she still trembled in his arms. His demonic energy was harsher on the human form than it would have been for a demoness, but she had born it well. He whispered encouragements to her as he held her close, checking the punctures every few minutes to ensure they were healing. Ten minutes after the marking, they finally closed, his energy speeding up the process to ensure scars. By the end of the night, two pink, raised scares would appear, visible proof that she had been marked.

Rin's sobbing had stopped only minutes after the marking, and as she slowly relaxed against him, she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. As the time passed, his closeness and her weariness from the marking made her drowsy. "Katsuo," she finally murmured against his neck.

"Hm," he replied, shifting her weight slightly against him.

"I'm tired," she muttered. He chuckled softly and stepped back out of her arms. She allowed him without resistance, and he shifted to hook one arm under her knees, leaning her back into his other. Gently, he lifted her from the dresser and carried her to the soft bedding, her warmth against his bare chest. He savored the feeling before kneeling beside the cushioning. For a moment, he rested her on his knee, pulling back to the covers before gently laying her on the soft bedding. She muttered something softly under her breath, but he shushed her softly before pulling the thick blanket over her. Instantly, she was asleep.

He smiled down at her as he decided that he would not join her that night, or any other night until she allowed him. He did not want to make her uncomfortable in any way. Just as he stood to return to the chair beside the dresser, a distant shout reached his ears.

Instantly, he was on alert. The shouting came again, closer.

Katsuo strode to the door, pulling it open quickly. A dark figure ran down the walkway parallel to his own, ten yards away. The man had a slightly limp in his run, and he almost fell once, stumbling as he lost the rhythm of his run.

"General Katsuo!"

Finally, the voice carried to him, and panic took the former general as he recognized it. "Noda!" he shouted, running from the door to meet his captain and now general. When the wolf demon saw Katsuo, he stopped running and fell to a knee, exhausted. Katsuo swung himself around the corner of the walkway and continued until he slid to a stop before Noda, falling to his knees to grip the other man's shoulders. "What happened?" he demanded as he took in the blood running from a cut over his eye and the blood across his clothing. His sword was missing from its sheath, and the clothing over his shoulder was cut and soaked red.

Noda fell forward to grab Katsuo's shoulders tightly, leaning his entire weight into his friend. He swallowed as he struggled to speak. A cough took him, and he took another deep breath before replying hoarsely, "The rebels are coming."

* * *

I don't think I have ever worked so long on a chapter. (Or neglected so much work to complete it.) But after much delay, here it is. The story is not over yet. "It ain't over 'til it's over."

Hiroto is supposed to resemble a blue jay, and some of you may recognize Shinsai and the Northern lord. Yeeeah. It's not really that important.

The next chapter is going to be amazing.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Wow, guys. I just found out that _Curse of the Demon's Mark_ was a nominee for best drama by the InuYasha Fan Guild. I had no idea! Thanks for the nomination!

Also, in the last two months, I've been pondering the end of this story. Originally, there were only going to be about two more chapters, but I've realized that this would have made the story move too quickly, and so, I've extended the story. I hope it will be more pleasing this way.

Enjoy!

* * *

Under the blanket of the moonless night, the Western Lord could think of nothing but the woman he'd left behind. With every mile he travelled, his heart was pulled at painfully. It was as if a thin wire was wrapped around it and connected to what he'd left behind, and with the distance, it was pulled tighter and tighter, cutting and crushing. It ached and burned, and never had he felt such a sensation. His heart was punishing him for his pride, taunting him for his decision, and he wished he could silence it as easily as one of his subjects, but no amount of commanding could stop the pain that spread through him like a fire in summer, burning and destroying, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. It had done nothing but increase since he'd left the Eastern palace, and in the darkness, he finally let his eyes close and his face show his pain.

From the ashes of the raging fire within him, regret blossomed.

Even as the bite of the cold air became harsh, burning his ears and cheeks, he paid it no mind, urging the two-headed beast forward. He had to escape the Eastern lands before he sensed the spike of energy that was his former general's. If he were to feel the moment when Katsuo bound Rin to him, Sesshomaru doubted he would be able to keep himself calm, not after her reaction to him before the ceremony. Even after the hours that had passed, his lips still tingled from her touch. It had taken every ounce of his self-control not to respond to her kiss. His entire being had screamed for him take her into his arms and steal her away, but he'd remained calm, talking himself through his reasoning. Katsuo would love her and keep her happy. She would become his mate.

By now, she was his mate.

The thought made him gnash his teeth, and once again, he pressed his heels into the thick sides of Ah-Un. The beast snorted, irritated by its lord's urgency, but hardly increased its speed. Something wasn't right, and both heads sensed it. Just before their lord had mounted, they had sensed a shift in the peace of the mountains surrounding the Eastern palace, but their lord had been so distracted, he had not noticed, even as the beast fought to turn back for many miles after leaving the palace. Even now, something did not feel right, and the beast hoped that its lord would realize this before something happened to its human companion.

Ah-Un shifted oddly beneath the Western lord, hardly obeying his command once again. Sick of the beast's insubordination, Sesshomaru pulled roughly on the reigns, stopping the beast to float in the air. "Cease," he growled. "I am your master, yet you fight me this night. What reason do you have?"

Although the beast could not speak, it understood, and it turned back to face the direction of the Eastern palace, snorting loudly. One head twisted its neck back to glare at its master, and Sesshomaru was speechless, his eyes widening the slightest. Never in all of the time that he had owned the beast had it made any act against him, but the look in the head's eyes was easy enough for him to pick out in the darkness. It wanted to turn back, and it was angry with him for doing otherwise. His golden eyes narrowed on the head, daring it to continue its stare, but it was not deterred. "What is there to return for?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly as he jerked on the reigns sharply to turn the beast back west, but it resisted, stopping itself mid-turn with an stubborn grunt.

One head suddenly twisted, nudging at the leather pocket close to its master's calf on its saddle, but the Western lord remained still as he stared ahead into the darkness, knowing what was tucked carefully into the pouch. When the flap was finally freed from the button holding it closed, the head drew back, watching him closely. Sesshomaru knew very well what was now visible in the pouch, and as he was surrounded by her scent, the other head turned to eye him as well. He stared back at both, his expression calm even as her scent overwhelmed his senses. Stuffed in the pouch was the very same blanket that Rin had used during their travels as a child. Despite having to pack and unpack the saddle many times during the previous war, he had always left the blanket in its pocket, untouched. He had never acknowledged this fact, but it was obvious that the beast had noticed.

Master and beast stared at one another for many long moments, the tension thick as vassal confronted its lord. The Western lord's face was completely stoic, his eyes hard but not angry as his mind spun. Why did the beast want him to return? It could not have known of his battling emotions over Rin. Was there something he had missed in the East?

Without speaking, Sesshomaru looked downward, his eyes finding the faded blue of the blanket peeking from beneath the loose flap covering the pocket. He leaned down and closed the pouch before sitting up and jerking the reigns sideways, turning the beast around once more to go east.

Its speed was greater than the Western lord had ever before witnessed from the beast, and from that he knew that something was terribly wrong at the Eastern palace. Leaning his body forward over the beast's necks, he urged it with his heels to go even faster.

* * *

Katsuo stared at his friend and general for only a moment before twisting about to pull one of Noda's arms across his shoulders and help him to his feet. "Katsuo?" Noda questioned as he found that he could not stand without leaning completely into the demon lord. Despite his injuries, he'd forced himself to reach the Eastern palace. Now, even as his body demanded sleep, he worried for his family and knew that he could not rest.

The commotion had drawn the attention of several patrolling guards, and as they ran into view on the opposite walkway, Katsuo shouted to them, "Rouse the soldiers and tell them to prepare themselves and send a medic to my study! I will give more orders as soon as I am able!" The men hesitated, curiously eyeing the injured man who had been their captain. When they did not move, Katsuo tensed, angry. "Quickly!" he barked out harshly. The tone startled the soldiers into action, and they ran down the walkway loudly, shouting out already for their companions to get up and dressed. As they ran past his own rooms, Katsuo sensed Rin awaken, and panic flooded into him through their fresh bond as she was startled awake. He tried to sooth her as he practically dragged Noda into his study, very aware of the pain the movements were causing his general.

Once inside, he helped Noda to lay out on the cushions around the low desk, not caring that they would be ruined with blood. The wolf demon hissed between his teeth as his back settled on the pillows, his eyes closing tightly in pain. Katsuo knelt beside him and began carefully searching for more injuries. "What happened, Noda?" he asked quickly, pushing aside the man's uniform, still that of the West's, to look at his shoulder. The cut was very close to his neck and deep, stopping at his collarbone. It bled profusely down his chest and shoulder. Panicked, Katsuo shouted out again for the medic to hurry, knowing that his voice would carry to the soldier's quarters, but realizing too late that every inhabitant of the palace had now been alerted that something was wrong.

It hardly mattered to Katsuo though as he looked about for something to press into Noda's shoulder to slow the bleeding, but lacking a shirt to shed and finding no cloth in the room, he realized that there was nothing and pressed his palm into the wound, wrapping his fingers over Noda's shoulder to get a good grip and pushing down on his wrist with his other hand to increase the pressure. "Noda," Katsuo whispered, trying to calm himself despite the panic twisting in his stomach. Already, it was obvious that Noda would soon lose consciousness, and Katsuo needed to know what was going on before then. If Noda's family was in danger, he would need to act quickly. "Tell me what happened. Where's your family? How far away are the rebels?"

Noda flinched beneath Katsuo's hard grip, clutching at his bare upper arm tightly to contain himself and not cry out. One eye remained shut, blood running over it, while the other stared up at him, clouded over. "I'm sorry to interrupt your night, General," Noda coughed. "I know that Lady Rin finally became yours this night, and I'm sorry to pull you from the warmth of your bed with her."

Katsuo bowed his head over his friend, closing his eyes tightly at how weak his voice sounded. "Do not be foolish, Noda," he scolded softly, his throat tight as his long hair fell from over his shoulders to surround his face and brush Noda's cheeks gently. "There are more important thi—" his sentence cut off suddenly as Noda's eye began to drift closed, and panicked, he commanded, "Noda, stay with me! Do not give in! Where is your family?"

The door was pushed open behind Katsuo, and Rin's sweet scent filled the room. Her soft gasp was lost to him as she looked upon the scene, startled by the blood across Katsuo's chest and arms and the tears in his eyes. The sound of boots running down the wooden walkway gave Katsuo hope, and he continued to question Noda, trying to keep him conscious. "Noda, answer me! Where is your family?" he demanded, his voice harsh despite the sadness on his face. A tear fell from his eye as he jerked with the command, landing on his general's cheek.

Noda forced his eye open again, fighting back the delirium taking him. His family was in danger. "They are hidden away in a cave in the mountain side several miles from here. I tucked them in when we were running from several of the rebels. I had to lure the men away, but I did not have my sword," he whispered weakly, stopping to breathe after each sentence. His hand brushed the empty sheath at his hip before falling back to his side limply. "I left it with them, but it is so heavy. If they are found-!"

The medic arrived then and shouldered Katsuo back as he knelt beside Noda. The demon lord stumbled back to his feet, moving to stand over the medic as he began to work. Still panicked, Katsuo tried to keep his voice calm, "We'll find them, Noda. You are safe. Just rest now. We're going to save them." Soothed by the reassurance, the wolf nodded once before falling into unconsciousness, finally escaping pain and panic to rest.

For a moment, there was silence, and then Katsuo asked softly from above the medic, "Will he ever wake again?" The question tore his heart apart, but he knew it was valid. Noda was badly injured, and he'd seen soldiers die of lesser wounds in his years. He felt Rin's sadness through their bond as she approached him slowly from behind, looking carefully upon the injured man. Any other time, he would have shielded her from the sight.

After a moment, the medic paused and lowered his head, replying very softly, "I don't know, my lord."

His ears ringing, Katsuo turned sharply from the scene and walked past Rin without acknowledgment as he exited the study, eyes dark with fury. A moment later, he heard her bare feet slapping against the walkway, running after him, but with his long strides, she did not reach him until he had already entered his room and begun to wash the blood from his hands and arms at one of the bowls on his dresser, moving his hand with quick, jerking motions. He bowed his head over his work, jaw clenched tight with his anger. Water spilled over the surface of the dresser, but he continued to move in the same way.

One of Rin's hands landed on his bare side, the other on his wrist, trying to stop him, but he continued to wash away the blood, disregarding her. "Katsuo," she whispered. He ignored her again, so she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Katsuo!" she said more forcefully, her face distressed as she took in the anger in his eyes and felt his pain through their bond. He paused as he looked at her, and then his expression broke. He dropped the cloth in the bowl and pulling her up against him. He buried his face in her hair, and she held onto him tightly, not knowing what else to do. There were no words for a moment like this. Nothing she said could promise Noda's survival, and she refused to whisper that he would be alright when there was no guarantee, so she simply held him and hoped it would be enough, but the fury she felt from him did not fade, and after a moment, he drew away, lowering her to her feet as he tore away, moving about the room quickly to dress.

From a drawer, he pulled on a black shirt and then one of dark green. It bore the Eastern crest over the left breast, and as he turned, tucking in the shirts, she noticed the large crest on the back as well. He pulled his hair back high on the top of his head, braiding it over his shoulder faster than Rin had ever seen. Without pausing, he opened a chest next to the dresser, drawing out his dark armor and pulling it over his head. Realization hit Rin, and she ran forward to him, touching his wrist as he secured the ties over his shoulder. "Katsuo, you are going to war?" she asked quickly, fearful.

The Eastern lord looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he secured his gauntlets. "I will not stand by and allow this to happen to my lands. I will put this rebellion to rest." His voice was low, harsh, and once spoken, he snatched up his sword from the top of the dresser and forced it into his belt before pulling his rolled whip from the chest and striding from the room with it clutched in his fist.

Standing alone in the center of the room, Rin did not know what to do. Never had she seen Katsuo so angry, and it scared her to think that he would go into battle so full of rage. She feared it would cloud his mind and make him rash.

Another shared the same concern, and as Katsuo moved to enter the study where his friend lay, a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned to find Hiroto standing beside him, his general just a step behind him as he always was. "Katsuo," the demon lord began slowly, his voice understanding, "Do not use his condition to infuriate you more. If you insist on visiting him, then keep yourself calm. The thirst for revenge is a dark thing that a man on the edge of life and death should not sense."

For a moment, fury took Katsuo at the man's scolding words, but before he could refute the man's statements, he realized they were correct, and he lowered his face in shame, his eyes closing as he let out a deep sigh. "I know," he whispered softly, his shoulders sinking. Eyes distant, he gazed at the whip held loosely in his hand. "Thank you, Hiroto. I will keep that in mind."

The Southern lord stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Katsuo's other shoulder to make him raise his face. "He is still hanging on, Katsuo," Hiroto said gently. "There is hope, but right now, your men need you. They are restless and confused after all that has happened."

Glancing over his shoulder in the direction of the soldier's quarter, Katsuo shifted back on his feet to stand straighter. "You're right. I will go to them first," he replied, his voice growing louder, similar now to its common tone. When he turned his eyes on the Southern lord again, he was not a broken man. Whether this was a mask or true confidence, only Rin could know, but Hiroto took it as a good sign.

"Katsuo, your army is still new, and with Noda injured, you are the only officer," as he spoke, he looked to his general over his shoulder, and the man stepped forward to stand beside him. The general's dark blue eyes were intense as they looked over Katsuo, experience showing in his gaze. "Daisuke has agreed to serve as an officer in your army until you can establish others. This is the only help the South will offer though. We cannot send men to die for a rebellion in your lands, you understand, Katsuo?"

"Of course, sir," he replied, bowing deeply in thanks. "This is more than I ever could have asked for. Thank you—both of you," he added as he straightened and looked at both men, a slight smile finding his lips. Hiroto returned the smile with a slight nod of his head while Daisuke continued to stand tall at his side, proud but not arrogant as he met Katsuo's eyes. They stared calmly at one another for a moment before the Eastern lord respectfully nodded his head in the general's direction. "Please, come with me, Daisuke. I will introduce you to the men, and then we will establish the best course of action," Katsuo said, turning to move down the walkway. The general's steps were steady and carefully measured as he followed the demon lord.

* * *

The winter night was long, and still, morning had not come to bring light to this moonless night. Torches burned brightly upon the walkways, and golden light flickered upon the concerned faces of all present below, emphasizing their concerned expressions as they waited for their lord's words. They all watched him warily where he stood above them on the walkway with his arms folded behind him, his shoulders rolled back with his face raised. His features were shrouded in shadows as the light came from behind him, catching his cheek and outlining the curve of his eyes only when the wind moved the flame sideways violently. The man standing just behind him was not known to anyone present, and this only increased their anxiety as they observed the armor that both wore. Only a handful of the soldiers had expected to fight again so soon in a land just conquered, and these men were the best prepared of all, having exercised nearly every day with one another to keep their skills fresh. They nudged the others in the crowd, giving them smug grins as they motioned to their lord and fingered their freshly polished weapons at their hips, pushing forward to stand proudly at the head of their comrades. With training, these men would become the future officers of this young army.

Katsuo did not miss this, and although he was amused slightly, he kept his face hard, remembering what had happened in the last hours. Finally, the Eastern lord spoke, his voice low and serious, demanding their complete attention, "As many of you may know, Noda was attacked by a group of rebels while travelling here with his family not long ago." Katsuo stepped forward to place his hands on the railing of the walkway, his knuckles turning white with the hard grip as he was reminded of his friend's condition. Daisuke remained behind him, arms folded behind his back as his eyes scanned over the soldiers listening below, scrutinizing their expressions and builds. At the demon lord's pause, his intense gaze moved to his back, waiting. Katsuo took a moment to calm himself before he removed his fingers from around the wood and straightened some, his voice softer. "He was badly injured and could not give me many details of the group before he was taken by rest, but we do know that he was attacked in the distant mountains. That is where his family hides, and they are first priority at this point. We need to find them and bring them back safely. We may come across the rebel group as we do—and I suspect that we will—so be prepared for a fight should the time arise."

There was an accepting silence from below, and Katsuo nodded to them before pushing away from the railing and motioning to Daisuke. "While Noda is recovering, I will continue to lead as your general, and understanding our situation, Lord Hiroto has lent us his general until I can choose and train other officers from among you." When the general moved to the railing, the soldiers began examining him carefully, determining whether or not they trusted him. His hard eyes intimidated them, and sensing his soldiers' unease, Katsuo stepped closer to the man, eyeing them carefully with a calm expression. "This is General Daisuke, leader of the Southern army. They are a strong group, and I am very pleased to have his help during these hard times. Listen to him unconditionally." The former general knew his men well and met the eyes of his more rebellion soldiers carefully as he looked over the group. "I trust him. You need not seek my approval if he gives a command. His authority is as high as mine. Is that understood?"

Although the soldiers still looked warily upon the older demon, they called out the expected agreement loudly. Satisfied, Katsuo drew away from the Southern general and stepped to the railing to lay a gentle hand on the wood. His expression softened. "Rest tonight, men." His told them, his voice warm despite the sad undertone. "We will not leave until tomorrow morning. I refuse to fight another battle under a new moon. Enjoy your warm beds another night, and be ready when I call tomorrow."

This response was much weaker as the soldiers shared the memory of that dark night together. The weight of emotions caused many to cast their eyes to the ground, expressions distant as they swallowed, remembering their lost companions silently. Many ran the pads of their fingers over scars long healed but never forgotten.

Katsuo's own hand brushed center of his abdomen, and he swallowed hard. Feeling Daisuke's gaze, he straightened, allowing his hand to fall back to his side as he shifted back on his feet to look over his men one last time. Lost in their memories and just beginning to speak together in low tones, the soldiers did not notice as their lord twisted from the railing, needing to escape.

He was disappointed though when the soft tap of boots began to follow him. Once they rounded the next building, almost to his rooms, Katsuo turned to face the Southern general beneath the glow of a torch, hoping the light would help him observe even the slightest change in the man's face. It seemed that his expressions were harder to gage than even Lord Sesshomaru's. "What is it, General?"

Daisuke paused for a moment, looking at the younger man carefully and taking in his stance. Half-turned towards him and with one foot still pointed in the direction he'd been walking, it was obvious the demon lord wished to escape this confrontation. "You have very few men," the Southern general began, his voice flat, but not cold, "and even fewer seem ready for battle. Is it truly wise to leave in the morning?"

"Do you suggest that I let my general's family die?" The response was sharp, and for a moment, surprise flashed in Daisuke's eyes, having sensed no anger from the demon lord a moment before. Suddenly, he found Katsuo's face was hard, and his own eyes narrowed in response, unaware that the expression was a result of Katsuo's spinning mind. The general was right, it was unwise to leave so early when it was obvious that his soldiers needed careful evaluation and instruction, but with every moment that passed, the survival of Noda's family was risked.

But was Noda's family worth whatever consequences his decision brought his men?

Sighing, Katsuo closed to his eyes, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. He hated war for this reason. There was no easy route, and constantly, the worth of one life was being brought up against the worth of another.

"I'm sorry, General Daisuke," Katsuo said slowly, turning his face away when he sensed the anger growing in the general standing before him. "I did not mean to be so short with you. I do respect your words, as you have known war even longer than I have, and I know you are wiser." For a moment, Katsuo's eyes moved over the graying hair at the man's temples, rare for one so young. It was obvious that the man had faced many hardships in his life. Perhaps he'd had to make a similar decision before, perhaps even with his own family. He met the older man's dark eyes, offering a weak smile, the motion hesitant, a suggestion. The man's hard mask did not waver as he crossed his powerful arms over his breast plate, eyeing the demon lord carefully, perhaps regretting his offer. Katsuo internally flinched. The man was offended now. "Please, General, allow me to think upon this for the night. When morning comes, I will meet with you in my study, and together, we will determine the best course of action."

Unfolding his arms slowly, Daisuke nodded stiffly, not speaking as he turned back in the direction of the soldiers' quarters. He held Katsuo's gaze until the very last moment before tearing his eyes away, wanting the demon lord to understand the extent of his displeasure. When he finally rounded the corner of the building, a large sigh took Katsuo, and he dragged a hand down his face as he turned once again to continue down the walkway. He stopped suddenly though when he found Rin standing before him several feet down the way, her eyes concerned. She still only wore a white robe although it was freezing, and with several quick strides, Katsuo drew her up against him, pressing his face into her neck as he breathed warm air against her throat. "You'll catch a cold if you are not careful, Rin," he whispered as he opened the door to his room just beside her and carried her into the warmth.

As he reached back to close the door, her fingers worked their way into the hair at the beginning of his braid, holding his face still as she brushed her lips across his forehead and eyelids. He paused with his arm still extended behind him, enjoying her attentions. "What is it, Rin?" he asked as she continued to rain his face with kisses, her own eyes closed tightly. Her lips became desperate and frantic, and concerned, Katsuo cupped her face and leaned away. "Rin? What's wrong?"

"You're afraid," she whimpered, opening her eyes to reveal the tears she'd been trying to hide. "I can feel it through here." Her fingers slipped under her robe, pressing into the raised mark above her collarbone as the tears finally slid down her cheeks. For a moment, he only stared at her, his gaze flickering over her features, and then he smiled weakly, cupping her face and pressing his lips into her temple.

"I'm sorry I've worried you, Rin," he said softly against her hair, moving carefully across the room. "I'm alright, but you should rest. This has been a long night for you, and I don't want you catching a cold." But as he knelt to lay her on the bed, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, refusing to let go.

"Katsuo," she breathed into his ear, gripping at the armor across his shoulders, "why are you so afraid?"

He suddenly slouched against her with a sigh, limp and weak. His lips moved over her face, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and the corners of her mouth as he freed a hand from around her waist and slid it beneath her collar to the mark he'd given her only hours before. He pressed his fingers into it and kissed her softly as he filled her with his energy, relaxing her muscles with warmth until she could no longer hold on to him. When he laid her down on the mat, she gazed up at him with a dazed expression, unable to protest as sleep threatened to take her. "Rest, Rin," Katsuo whispered as he kissed her forehead and drew the covers up over her. "I will still be at the palace when you awake, so rest soundly."

She tugged at his sleeve as he moved to stand, and although her words were slurred and indistinguishable, Katsuo could sense her discontent through their bond and could guess what she'd said, but a moment later, her eyes closed and her hand fell away from his arm, their connection softening as she fell into a deep sleep. Relieved, but guilty, Katsuo drew to his feet and left the room quickly, escaping.

Soundlessly, he closed the door behind him, taking a moment to calm himself before he turned back down the walkway.

Glancing out above the parallel building, he saw that still morning had not come, the sky pitch-black but for the sparse white wisp of the occasional cloud and the slight glow of the distant stars. During nights like these, it seems that time has stopped. Without the movement of the moon, only the shortening height of a burning candle can show the passing of hours, and no man enjoys watching time burn away so sluggishly before his eyes, recognizing each inch as time lost in a dark room, its potential unfulfilled and irretrievable. Under the light of a leisurely moon, one can think and dream, love and reminisce. In a darkness this profound though, no man wishes to be so exposed. It makes man afraid, and makes him all too aware of his mortality. Evil deeds are done on such nights. Katsuo knew this well, and he tore his eyes away from the moonless sky, forcing himself to focus on the walkway washed in golden light before him.

The temperature was even lower than before, dropping to an unheard of degree so early in the season, and if this continued, it would be a harsh winter for human and demon alike. This thought added more weight to Katsuo's unease as he opened the door to his study, his eyes instantly finding the medic who watched over Noda. The demon did not try to hide his exhaustion from his spot against the table, but he offered a small smile as the demon lord entered.

"He should be alright with rest, my lord," the demon said softly, not wanting to disturb the man who rested peacefully beside him. "I don't think we should move him yet though. He's very weak, and his wounds are still healing. It would be very painful."

Katsuo could do nothing but nod, staring carefully at the face of the dear friend he'd almost lost. The medic was an older, half demon, and as he pushed to his feet using the desk as support, his cruel joints pained him. He grunted and stopped, leaning awkwardly against the desk with a hip as he rested for a moment, trying to ease the pain in his knees and hips from sitting. When he almost fell, Katsuo crossed the room to help him. Gently, the demon lord righted him on his feet, fixing his clothing when he stood before him.

"Thank you, my lord," the medic said with a small bow when Katsuo had finished and stepped back. "You are very kind."

Katsuo's eyes were distant as he looked upon the shorter demon, his mind somewhere else. "Thank you for your work. Go and rest now."

The medic smiled sadly at the tone of Katsuo's voice, so tired and detached. As Katsuo knelt beside Noda, running a hand across his forehead to brush his hair away from his face, the medic came closer. "My lord, are we going to war?" Katsuo shift back on his hunches as he stared at the far wall, back tense, but he did not reply, and that was answer enough. The medic sighed. "My lord, you know what I am going to say?"

The demon lord nodded, the motion very slight. All of the air came from his lungs in one sigh, and he said hoarsely, "Yes, I know."

A heavy silence spread through the room, and then Katsuo slowly stood, turning to the older man who had tended to him many times during the war, and even scolded him like a father at times when he disregarded his own health. They stared at one another, sharing a sad moment. When the medic spoke again, his voice was soft, "General, you must be careful."

Katsuo lowered his gaze to the floor, his eyes once again unfocused as he was lost to a memory, remembering the screams and shouts, and pain. After a moment, he closed his eyes, chuckling weakly, "Noda isn't going to let me go. He'll scold me. I'll be breaking my promise to him."

In the distance, Katsuo's keen ears picked up the slapping of small feet, and the odd sound was familiar to him. He straightened his shoulders and moved to the door with quick strides, sliding the door open just as Jaken came to a stop before them, panting. "Lord Katsuo, the guests have all been sent on their way."

"Thank you, Jaken," Katsuo blocked the doorway with his body when the imp shifted to look inside, unable to let anyone see his general in such a frail state. "I have another favor, Jaken, if you would?"

The imp was stubborn, but so used to taking orders and with the absence of his lord, he was anxious to do anything useful. His voice did not reveal this though as he shifted back on his heels and crossed his arms with his staff resting in the crook of his elbow. He shifted his face away, disrespectful in a childish way. "I suppose I could find time; what is it?" he said slowly.

Katsuo almost smiled at Jaken's antics, but it didn't quite reach his lips. "I need you to look after Rin for me while I'm gone."

Jaken's already wide eyes became even larger as his sharp mouth fell open. The staff nearly fell from him, and he had to scramble to catch it, speechless for a moment before he sputtered out, "You're going to fight? But Lord Sesshomaru has forbidden it!"

"I know," the demon lord replied as he straightened, "and he did so with good reason, but I have no choice. If he so greatly protests, then he will seek me out, and I will handle his anger then, but tonight, this is my decision. I am my own lord now, and I will lead my own arm into battle. I will not hide here while my lands suffer. Now, please, will you look after Rin while I am gone?"

Suddenly somber, Jaken nodded, his eyes focused on the demon lord's boots. "Of course." His voice trailed off, his grip on his staff suddenly very loose.

The demon lord nodded to the imp, thanking him before he shifted to look at the medic who now stood just behind him. The older demon touched his arm lightly as he spoke: "My lord, you look very tired. Please, sleep this night in the warmth of your own bed. I will watch the general." Katsuo went to protest, but the medic shook his head gently, pushing him carefully into the doorway with a hand on the back of his shoulder. "He will be alright, and if he wakes, I will send someone for you, but it has been a long day, and you deserve to rest."

"As do you," Katsuo retorted as he moved against the man's strength and turned to face him. "You've worked hard this night."

"And my work is not done yet," he said firmly as he blocked the doorway with his smaller body, humorous in his common clothes as he stood before the towering and fully-armed demon lord. "My job is to look after all of the warriors in this army, and since you have taken command, that includes you, my lord. Go and rest; I will watch Noda."

Despite his frustration, Katsuo couldn't help but chuckle softly, "I am a demon lord, and I am still being sent to bed by my medic. Who is truly in charge here?"

"And don't you forget it," the medic replied lightly as he slid the door closed, just missing Katsuo's nose with the frame. "Don't let me find you anywhere but your rooms until morning, sir!"

Smiling softly, and looking a little forced, Katsuo turned his gaze on Jaken, who stood beside him. The imp still looked disheartened, and he tried to lighten the air. "Oh, come now, Jaken, don't look so blue."

The humor did not reach the green imp, and he turned his face up at the tall demon lord, silent as he stared at him, and then he let his gaze fall back to the wooden walkway.

Katsuo sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly as he turned to him. "Jaken, are you worried about me?"

Suddenly angry, the imp twisted away from him and stormed away, calling back over his shoulder, "I think you're a fool!"

Shocked, Katsuo could only watch the servant's small back as he moved around the bend in the walkway, his short legs carrying him quickly away and around the next building and out of sight. After the events of the day and with a new heaviness in his heart, Katsuo could not deny the exhaustion nestled deeply in his body and mind, and refusing to think, he moved in the opposite direction towards his rooms, already pulling at the ties of his armor.

Just as the door shut behind him, he had his armor up and over his head, laying it against the wall as he pulled his sword from his hip and released his whip. He knelt to place them beside Rin on the wooden floor. In her sleep, she'd shifted onto her side, her face near the edge of the bed, and he watched her peaceful expression for a moment before drawing back and stepping out of his boots, shrugging off his coat and outer shirt in the same moment. They landed on the dresser roughly as he threw them and stepped carefully over Rin's hip onto the futon behind her back, where he drew up the covers and slid under.

Despite his promise to himself, he needed her closeness, and careful not to wake her, he drew her back against him, pressing his face into her hair, his arms tight about her waist. Her warmth and scent calmed him, and knowing he would have to leave her again, he laid there until morning, finally drifting into sleep sometime just before dawn.

* * *

I'm sorry that this update took so long. I went through some hard times, and my inspiration has only just returned, but I intend to put a lot of work into the coming chapters.

I know Rin was kind of cut out of this chapter, but she'll be a major character in the next one again, promise! Sesshomaru, too!

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Free time in college doesn't exist. I swore I wouldn't become a fanfiction writer who stopped in college, but finding the time and inspiration to write is becoming very challenging.

So here is the continuation of the story.

Enjoy.

* * *

The distant sound of knocking woke Rin first, and for a moment, between sleep and the living world, she laid still on her side, waiting to hear it again. The room remained silent for a long moment, and her dream began to drift back to her, pulling her in for another adventure from her childhood. Sleep distorts time though, and only a second later, the person outside knocked again, the sound louder as he attempted once more to rouse the Eastern lord. Rin let out a soft groan as the vivid colors of her memory blended to blackness, and she was awake. The gentle light of morning was bright against her eyelids, and in her drowsy state, she turned her body towards the one beside her, not hesitating to rest her cheek upon Katsuo's shoulder, a hand spread out over his chest. He was warm, and she pressed her body against his side, trying to escape the morning's cold bite.

"Katsuo," she slurred, almost drifting back into sleep with his added warmth against her body. "Someone is at the door."

He didn't stir, and she blindly tugged on his shirt, exposing more of his chest to the cool air as the knock came again. "Katsuo, wake up," she mumbled. His eyebrows creased, and he let out a soft groan as he began to stir. He brought his lips to the top of her head and gathered her closer with an arm around her waist.

"Rin, it's early," he whispered, shifting onto his hip toward her. Eyes still closed, he drew her into his chest, his breath warming her temple. "Go back to sleep." She almost listened, relaxing against him, but then the knock came again, and this time, it was heard by Katsuo as well. He sat up abruptly with her still held to his chest and looked to the door. Rin grumbled against him, wanting to sleep. The shadow of the man's figure showed through the door, and Katsuo's mind clouded with everything from the night before.

"Lord Katsuo."

The man's deep voice destroyed the last of Katsuo's drowsiness, and he let out a soft curse before he called out in response, "General Daisuke, I apologize. I will meet you in my—" He stopped, remembering with a start that his study was currently occupied by Noda. Dread swept through him when he realized his closest friend may not have survived the night, and then guilt for sleeping so soundly. Taking a moment to calm his voice, he started again, "Meet me by the soldiers' quarters. I will be there in a moment."

There was no response from the Southern general as his shadow left the door, the heels of his boots striking the boardwalk with each stride. Katsuo did not blame him for his obvious irritation. By the amount of light in the room, he realized that it was midmorning, long past when he should have risen. As a soldier and then a general, he had risen with the sun for a large majority of his life, and now, he was embarrassed to think that his soldiers had risen before him, but despite his mild irritation and embarrassment, he couldn't bring himself to be angry for oversleeping. After last night, he was hardly surprised.

Katsuo let out a breath. Already, the day was not going as well as he would have hoped.

Reminded of her presence as she shifted against him, Katsuo nuzzled the woman in his arms, finding comfort in her scent and the slim arms wrapped around his waist. "Rin, I need to get up," he whispered as he gently tried to remove her dead weight from his chest, but she tightened her hold on him, pressing her nose into his collar.

"Calm down first, Katsuo," she whispered, more awake than he'd realized.

Once again, he realized too late that she could sense the emotions running through him, and as she drew back onto her folded legs to look at him, he gave her a weak smile, cupping her cheek as her dark eyes gazed up at him. "I keep worrying you, Rin, but really, I am fine," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he attempted to rise, but she would not have it, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met, and although his were calm, she was not convinced.

She moved closer, urging him to lay back with a gentle hand to his chest, and although he resisted at first, his eyes narrowing slightly in wonder at the woman, he obeyed. As his back settled into the softness of the bedding, his gaze settled on the ceiling, waiting for what his timid mate would do next.

Rin sat beside his hip for a moment, regarding his expression. She attempted to feel more through their bond, but now that he was aware of it again, the connection was silent.

In all the years that she'd known him, never had she figured him to be as emotional as he seemed to her now. She'd always known him to be passionate about what he believed in—and he was—but never had she expected the fear she'd sensed from him the previous night, and this troubled her. Everything about him had seemed so confident before. The way he had greeted her upon returning to the Western palace kept playing through her head. The kind smiles and playful language seemed far away now that his mind was so heavy with the upcoming fight.

Had he always been so afraid?

Biting her bottom lip, Rin hesitantly ran her fingers along his neck, and he closed his eyes. Through their bond, she distantly sensed his pleasure at her touch and ran her fingers down and over his collarbone. He let out a breath, relaxing into the bedding. He really was a gentle man, she realized as she watched him, and yet, he was a leader in war. Her heart pained for him at this thought and, she leaned forward, draping herself over his chest. She pressed her nose into his shoulder as her arms pressed against the sides of his chest in an embrace.

Katsuo tensed, only sensing sadness through their bond. Under the covers, his hand moved to her lower back, hesitant to touch her but wanting to bring her closer. "Rin," he whispered, his voice gruff as her arms tightened around him. "What is it?"

"Have you always been afraid to go to war?"

This startled the former general, and he let out a short, disbelieving laugh. "How do you expect me to answer that question, Rin?" he replied in a low voice, flattening his hand upon her back as he looked down at the crown of her head. With a deep sigh, he added, "You sensed it in me last night, so I cannot deny it, but I have never been one to fear battle."

Although this was meant to end the conversation, Rin raised her face to look at him, asking softly, "Then what has changed?"

He sat up slowly, holding her gaze as his large hands gently touched her neck and moved upward to cup both cheeks. His thumb brushed over her lips, then he pulled her tightly against him. "Rin, I have you now." His voice was very soft, just a breath against her hair. Drawing back, he brushed her dark hair from her face. "I swore I would never lead another army into battle after I became lord here. The last thing that I want is to put you in danger, Rin."

She gave him a sad look. "I will be safe here though. You do not need to worry about me."

Although Katsuo nodded, his expression remained flat, looking at her carefully. A silence passed between them, and Katsuo turned his face away for a moment, seemingly bothered, then brought his eyes back to hers. He said her name gently as he cupped her face again, about to confess something important and not wanting her to look away. His eyes pleaded with her to understand and he tried to say her name again, but then his throat closed, and he looked downward.

With a gentle hand, he brushed aside the collar of her thin robe, and avoiding the chain of her necklace, leaned forward to run his lips over the raised skin of his mark.

Katsuo avoided her gaze as he stood and allowed their bond to go silent. Rin reached up to touch the mark, and, disheartened, she watched him move about the room and dress for the day. His back was tense, and every so often, he would pause in his movements, but each time, he would begin again, silent. Once, he turned to look at her, his expression conflicted, but before she could ask him his mood, he turned back to gaze at himself in the mirror, and then strode out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Rin reached out through their mark as his shadow moved across the wall, but his response was nothing but a soothing warmth. He would not open up to her. Her heart ached, and she let every bit of it seep into the connection between them as she rose for the day, wrapped in the blanket to escape the sharp air. It was selfish, and she knew it, but a part of her hoped he might turn back and speak with her.

She stopped before the mirror, her shoulders drooping. But was she not used to silence and missing answers? During her entire child, her lord had frequently disappeared for days at a time with little warning or explanation, and when he would return, she would not ask where he'd gone or what he'd done. She would greet him with a smile and then pack Ah-Un for their journey. When he seemed irritated, she would mind him, and sometimes, when she was feeling bold, bring him a flower or other natural gift, but she never asked what bothered him.

There was a gentle knock, and Rin was pulled back to the present. The charm of her necklace rested in her hand, pulled up in thought, and she looked down at it for a moment, expression empty. There was another knock, and Rin replaced the necklace in her collar to answer the door.

Mai stood on the walkway, holding an array of clothing in her arms. Before their eyes could meet, she cast hers downward, and her shoulders drooped forward. "Good morning, my lady."

Rin hesitated, gripping the door with one hand anxiously. "Good morning."

The servant pressed into the room, her face still tilted downward, and Rin stepped aside quickly to allow her entrance. She closed the door against the cold as she watched her dearest friend slink into the room. She looked like an old woman, hunched and pale. Her hair was free down her back, tangled as though it had not been brushed that morning. Mai laid the clothing over the dresser carefully and then remained where she was, unmoving.

Very concerned now, Rin pulled the blanket up to her throat and moved across the room to place her free hand on Mai's shoulder, leaning her face close. "Mai, what is it? What's wrong?"

The demoness turned, face turned upward for the first time. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her mouth was turned downward at the edges, but her gaze bore into Rin.

"Rin, did he mark you?"

"What?"

"Did Katsuo give you his mark?" Mai asked evenly. Rin frowned at her, taking a quick step back to put some space between them. Rin had yet to understand the full extent of a demon's senses, but by this point, she understood that they could sense energies as clearly as scents. Katsuo's power moved through her body from their bond; she could feel it in her toes and the pit of her stomach. Mai must have already known, so why did she ask?

Sensing Rin's shift in emotion, Katsuo sent his comfort, and as it swept through her body, Mai began to weep.

"Mai, what is wrong?" Rin finally shouted, abandoning the blanket to grab at her hands in frustration and fear. She moved her face close to her servant's, begging for her to open her eyes and explain. Mai's tears shook her to the core.

"What has happened?" she whispered after a moment, tears coming to her own eyes. "Mai?"

The demoness drew away slowly, wiping at her eyes as she turned back to the clothing upon the dresser. "General Noda requires some company, my lady." Her voice was flat. "The medic says he will recover faster if he is close to a kind and familiar energy." She sniffled once and turned back to undress Rin, avoiding her eyes, but Rin stopped her as the clothing sank to her elbows.

"Mai, why do you look at me that way?" she begged as she cupped her friend's face and directed up her gaze. "What have I done?"

Tears began to trail down Mai's face, and she looked down, carefully reaching forward to touch the charm now exposed upon Rin's breast. The young woman drew back slightly, startled, and looked down at the charm as well. "He loves you, Rin." Her voice cracked, and she did not say another word as she pulled the silk from Rin's body, leaving her naked in the cold air

Something in Rin broke, and she shivered, bringing her arms up to warm her skin as her body went numb. "What does that mean, Mai?" she breathed.

"He couldn't bear to stay for the ceremony. He could not stand to sense your marking," Mai replied softly, placing the cotton over Rin's shoulders. She was surprised by the fabric but grateful; silks were not warm. The servant jerked the clothing forward over her chest, rough as her tears dried. Her eyes became angry. "He fled after speaking to you, Rin! He is the Western lord, the most powerful demon alive, and he ran away because of a human woman."

"But I don't understand, Mai!" Rin finally shouted, jerking away to face her. She clutched at the clothing that threatened to fall open with both hands, leaving forward as her eyes searched the demoness's face. Never had Mai mentioned her humanity with such contempt, and she felt as though finally, her last ally had abandoned her. Rin took a moment to calm herself, breathing heavily against the tears that burned the back of her eyes.

"You are angry with me," she stated slowly as she stood straight, swallowing, but the frustration came boiling up to the surface, and her voice rose again. "But why? I did as I was told! Do you think that I didn't protest? I asked him not to do it, but he would not _listen_. Back from war for less than a week, and he sends me away. I was _forced_ into this. I don't deserve your anger. If you must blame someone, let it be him and his pride!" As her words echoed through the room, Rin pulled the tie at her waist into a knot and brushed past Mai to the door. "I can be happy with Katsuo, and I will be happy with him."

"And what of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin paused, her hand on the door. Her heart sank again, but she pressed it back, thinking of the man she could sense swiftly approaching, his mark pulsing with concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru has made his decision."

* * *

When Katsuo reached his troops, they were anxious, bickering with one another and threatening fights, while others stood in tight circles, watching their comrades with disdain. They'd been awake for too long without command. General Daisuke stood by the railing overlooking the soldiers, arms crossed over his chest, stance rigid.

Katsuo paused for a moment several strides behind Daisuke, anger rising as he observed the general's indifference to the below scene. The general sensed the demon lord but made no movement to greet him, and Katsuo pressed his lips together, wondering how this would end. Below, there was a shout as a soldier threw himself at another. The soldiers became very loud. The general made no effort to stop the rowdiness, and whether the fight was malicious or the result of boredom did not matter.

Without a word to the general, Katsuo stepped to the rail beside him, shouting for his men to come to attention. The power behind his voice startled them, and it became silent other than the sound of running boots. He was angry, and despite their previous irritation with their lord, they fell into line quickly, unwilling to challenge him. Daisuke sent the Eastern lord a hard look out of the corner of his eye, and Katsuo turned his head to return it.

He lowered his voice so that the troops could not hear. "I apologize for my late arrival, General Daisuke, and I apologize that you had to retrieve me, but your first priority is the troops. Have you drilled them or have you allowed them to mull about in this way since daybreak?" The general cast his eyes forward, silent, and Katsuo pressed away from the railing swiftly and approached the large man, standing so that his nose brushed the older man's cheek, threatening. "You would not have neglected your own army in this way," he growled. "I may have risen late, and it cannot be excused, as I deserve your anger, but because you felt it was more appropriate to scowl upon my troops for my mistake than to begin their day, we may face other troubles. They are young troops, Daisuke, and they need guidance not scorn. If you must be angry, than be angry with me, not them."

Twisting away from the Southern general, Katsuo faced his troops again. "Prepare to leave by noon. Be ready for the mountains, and only bring what you can carry, as no carts or animals will make the journey. We will turn the rebels away before they reach the palace." With one last hard look at Daisuke, Katsuo turned away from the railing and moved back into the palace, calling out to the troops that they were dismissed.

Daisuke's gaze bore into his back, and he recognized the chance that an enemy now stood among his command, but as much as he had be out of line, the general had only escalated the situation. They would speak later when things had calmed, and if the general's mood had not improved or if Katsuo deemed him unable to listen to command, he would send the general back to the South with a letter of gratitude and apology. It would be difficult to lead the army without any lower command of experience, but he would somehow manage.

Just around the bend in the walkway and out of sight, the demon lord paused, relaxing back against the building. He ran a hand down his face and tried to relax his tense muscles. Through Rin's mark, he could still sense her discontent. In the last minute, it had shifted slightly, and he knew the source was now more than his own sudden exit. He decided to delay his return though, allowing whatever interaction Rin was participating in to play out first.

Distantly, a strong demonic aura began to fill his consciousness, and Katsuo moved his hand over his sword hilt, frowning.

The Western lord was returning, and he knew it could only bring bad news. Once again, he reached out to the surrounding mountains, searching for the rebel army, but as each time before, he sensed no energies out of the ordinary, only weak, woodland demons and what he assumed was the occasional traveler. Noda had said that the rebels were hiding in the mountains, but it just seemed impossible. He'd encountered armies with the ability to hide their movements using sorcery and dark magics—the Western army always did the same—but there was no way this group was so organized. Maybe Noda had only encountered a small group of rebels? Perhaps he'd been attacked by rouge demons furious at the new royalty but not associated in any way to a rebel group?

Unable to speak with his general, Katsuo felt helpless. He couldn't ignore what Noda had said, but he felt that he was missing pieces. He considered that there was even the chance that no rebel group waited in the mountains or anywhere nearby. He'd always accepted the possibility of a rebellion, but so far, last night had been the first he'd heard of one. Was it truly possible that the group had gone so unnoticed even as it travelled and gathered participants?

He needed to speak to Noda, as Lord Sesshomaru's fast approach made him uncomfortable. Something was happening, even if he didn't know what that was yet, and he hoped Noda would have more to tell him, but even if the general was still unconscious, he would move out with his troops. They needed to find Noda's mate and cubs before winter became too harsh. He'd promised to save them, and he would keep his promise, but preparing his troops for battle was just a necessary precaution at this point.

His bond with Rin suddenly flared with anger, and he was startled from his thoughts. It struck him as so unusual, he couldn't help his curiosity, and he pressed from the wall to find her. Her high voice echoed to him through the cool air, and he heard every word, but did not allow himself to digest her words. This was a confusing time for all of them, and with the anticipation she sent to him through their bond, he ignored any further thought on the subject.

Katsuo rounded the corner to find Rin standing barefoot on the walkway, wrapped in only two cotton layers. She faced his direction, having sensed him, and as he drew closer, his strides long, she extended her arms out to him. The crescent charm gleamed on the outside of her clothing, and Katsuo sensed Mai's tears again within his rooms. He did not stop as he swept Rin up against him, pressing his mouth to her ear to scold gently, "Little human, you will catch your death out here in such an outfit."

She shivered from the warmth of his breath and clutched silently at his shoulders as he continued down the boardwalk. He sensed Mai leave his room behind him and walk evenly away.

* * *

"Rin," Katsuo whispered as they drew close to his study, "I have an important job for you while I am gone." He tried to make the air light, but

She drew her face back from his neck to look at him, and although she smelled of tears, her face was dry. Their bond stormed with her emotions, and he pressed his lips to her forehead for a moment, sharing them with her. "Rin, I need you to look after Noda for me," he finally finished as he approached the study door. He remained outside for a moment, assessing Noda's energy and realizing he still slept. The medic did not appear to be inside.

"Of course," she replied softly before she pressed her face into his neck again. Their bond filled with dread and still anger, and Katsuo decided he could not ignore it any longer.

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him before sliding down to the floor so that she rested in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against his chest, breathing in her ear, "Rin, please, know that I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you here, but I have no choice. Please, understand that I love you, and I do none of this to hurt you."

She pressed hard on his chest, and he loosened his hold so that she may draw back and look at him. Their bond fell silent, and he watched her carefully, unsure of her thoughts.

"What is going on, Katsuo?" she asked, gripping the back of his neck firmly and meeting his eyes, determined to have an answer. He anticipated a question concerning the emotions she'd sensed from him and began to construct a response, but a moment later, he was startled from thought entirely. "What happened between you and Lord Sesshomaru? Jaken told me the story, but even he is not sure what was said between the two of you after you fought. You lost the match, Katsuo, so why did Lord Sesshomaru betroth us? Why does everyone seem to know something that I do not!"

For a moment, he could not speak. He hadn't expected this question, at least not yet. His mind spun as he met her eyes, deeply conflicted.

_Damn it, Jaken. _

He leaned forward to touch his forehead to hers and gathered her against him again. He tried to sooth her through their bond, hoping to escape her anger but knowing he would not succeed. "I cannot tell you that, Rin," he whispered, closely his eyes and praying that she would accept his words. "It is not my place to tell you."

She pushed away suddenly, tearing away from his embrace and stumbling to her feet before him. Startled, he watched her, arms held out before him from her escape. "Rin—!"

"You are the Eastern lord, Katsuo!" she shouted, furious and hurting. "Lord Sesshomaru does not control you anymore. He doesn't control anyone in this place, yet, everyone is still so loyal to him! Why? I would be pleased to never see him again!"

It was a lie, and they both knew it.

Katsuo rose quickly, grabbing for her, and she retreated only one step before he pulled her forward by her waist and silenced her with a hand over her mouth. "Calm yourself, Rin. This is unlike you," he commanded gently, pressing his lips against the back of his hand for a moment. "Regardless of where loyalties lie, this is a matter between only Sesshomaru and myself."

She tore his hand away, still furious, and escaped his hold. "But it has affected my life! I am also involved in this matter, and I demand to know why this has happened!" He sensed her heart breaking before his very eyes.

This had all been too much for her, and he cursed himself for ignoring it until now. They had placed too much on her. In the back of his mind, he sensed Sesshomaru's fast approach. He would land in only minutes.

With a quick step forward, his hands seized her face, and he kissed her. For a moment, she resisted, but he allowed her to feel his love through their bond, and she slowly relaxed into him, allowing her arms to slide up around his neck. She cried and pulled him closer, and he wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her against him, trying to sooth her. When she pulled away and lowered her face against his collar, he pressed a kiss into her temple and then another to the crown of her head as his hand moved through her hair.

"Rin, what do you want?" he whispered into her hair.

"I've already told you," she replied quickly, wiping her face on his uniform.

"No, Rin," he growled, pressing another kiss to her hair, hurting. "You tell me that I am loyal to another lord, but you are no different. What do _you_ want? You are angry, and you have every reason to be, but you also have every right to be happy."

She tensed against him, and panic spread through their bond before she could hide it. His grip tightened on her, and she pressed her face into his shirt, gripping at the fabric of his back as she knew she was caught.

"Rin, do you love him?"

"I don't know." She began to sob against him. "He was my lord for so long."

Katsuo sensed Lord Sesshomaru land near the troops. The Western lord's energy brushed against his, locating him. It was only a matter of time. He needed to leave her soon; she was in no set of mind to face the demon lord.

Katsuo leaned back and kissed her forehead before drawing her against him again. "That is alright, dear Rin," he whispered, though his voice was weak. He took a moment, trying to sort through the emotions running through their connection. "We will figure this out," he finally said. "We have time."

But he shook, and again, she sensed he was afraid. She pulled at his clothing as he released her, stepping back swiftly. His whip clicked against the sword at his hip, and he grabbed her upper arms, leaning forward gently.

"Rin, I have not seen you smile in so long."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at him. Her eyes fell closed, and she lowered her face, hiccupping.

"I love you, Rin, and I miss your happiness. I miss the flowers you would arrange and the endless chatter that would fill the palace when Lord Sesshomaru returned from patrolling. I miss your teasing when we were alone, and the way you were shy around me but undeterred. You are strong, Rin, but you have had to deal with so much for so long, and I am so sorry that my pride and Lord Sesshomaru's has caused this unhappiness for you.

"You should not feel obligated to either of us." His finger rolled the chain of Sesshomaru's necklace over his own marking upon her collar. "You must choose your own way and be strong. Rin, I-"

There was an explosion somewhere in the palace, shaking everything. Books fell from the shelves, slamming open upon the floor. Katsuo gathered Rin to him protectively, covering her body with own as the tremors ceased.

After meeting eyes once, they tore away from each other. Rin ran to Noda, still laid out upon the cushions beside the low table, and fell to his side. He still remained unconscious, and she was relieved to find nothing had struck him.

"Katsuo, what is happening?" she cried as she twisted to look at him.

He stood in the open doorway and over his shoulder, the palace burned. "I don't know," he replied, flicking open the clip of his whip. Another explosion went off, and he almost lost his footing, slamming against the doorframe. Rin was knocked to the floor but only remained for a moment before throwing herself over Noda as more fell from the shelves and a wooden board from the ceiling crashed to the floor nearby.

"What is going on, Katsuo?" she shouted, horrified as another explosion shook the palace.

He remained silent, blankly staring at the flames around him. This was impossible. A rebel group would not have access to such weapons, especially rebels from a land only known for its metalwork in war. The East had always lacked in other types of war technology. He'd only ever expect something so advanced to come from the North. Suspicion rose within him.

He needed to get to his troops. They were unprepared for a battle such as this, but he couldn't leave Rin. He needed to get her away somehow, but it would be impossible without abandoning his men.

"Lord Katsuo!" a shout rang out from down the walkway, and the demon lord stepped out onto the walkway as the soldier rounded the corner, running at him. He showed signs of fighting, blood smeared down his armor and sword drawn. "They've attacked us! The rebels are here! They've just reached the soldiers' quarters and are moving into the rest of palace!" Just as the man was about to reach Katsuo, a gray sphere of rock at least three feet in diameter slammed into the walkway just before him. The explosion blinded Katsuo and shook the entire building. Splinters from the floor struck him, and one half-a-foot long buried itself in his left shoulder.

Hissing, he stepped backwards into the study and fell to a knee. He dropped his whip and touching the wood gingerly. After a moment, he called out for the soldier through clenched teeth, but there was no response, and when he leaned forward to look down the walkway, an immense fire burned where the soldier had just been standing. It began to furiously consume the wooden palace.

Rin was suddenly in front of him, touching his face and whispering his name. "What can I do?" she begged, sharing his pain and grief with him through their bond. "Katsuo, let me help you."

"We need to get out of here," he answered flatly. He glanced at Noda's unconscious form and felt the heat of the fire outside. Without another word, he stood and yanked the splinter from his shoulder. Blood began to blossom on his uniform shirt, and Rin jumped forward with a cry, pressing her hands against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

He allowed her and closed his eyes to sense the area around him. Now, he felt the presences of hundreds of soldiers. They rushed the palace, climbing walkways and busting down doors, like ants covering their prey.

They were looking for him.

He twisted around to stand protectively before Rin, shoving her behind him with a hand on her hip. He moved backward until she was flush against his back and drew his sword as three soldiers appeared in the doorway before him. Their heads were wrapped in red cloth, hiding all but their eyes. At their hips, they bore cloth packs with flaps that opened upward, and although the crest that bore each one had been removed, it was obvious to the former general just whose soldiers these were.

His eyes bore into theirs, and they grinned beneath their masks, realizing he'd figured them out.

"Rin," he breathed as he stared the men down. "You cannot let these men touch you in anyway. Their weapons are covered in poison. Even the slightest touch could kill you." As if to emphasize his words, all three men drew small daggers from their sleeves. They had no interest in fighting Katsuo with swords.

The demon lord clenched his teeth as he backed further into the room, trying to protect both her and his unconscious general, wondering how he would survive this. Rin clutched at the back of his uniform, and he was overwhelmed by her own uncertainty. If he attacked, he would leave Rin exposed, and with three men, there was no way he could engage all of them at once. Defending her would kill her.

Katsuo pressed his lips together, wondering at what speed he could hurl the dagger hidden at his waist with his injured shoulder, but before he could make the desperate attempt, a green whip struck one of the men through the side wall, slicing him from shoulder to his opposite side. The other two jumped away from their fallen comrade and raised their knives, waiting for the demon to make himself known.

Recognizing the attack, Katsuo felt relief roll over him, and he relaxed his stance slightly. Rin pressed her face against his back, both thankful and anxious.

When Sesshomaru entered the room, the two red-clad demons realized that they would die this day. He remained completely still for a moment then rushed forward, slashing downward at both with his claws. One soldier, desperate to inflict some kind of damage, slammed the blade of his knife into the demon lord's upper arm as he slumped downward in a lifeless heap.

The Western demon lord stood over the two bodies, and blood seeped into the floorboards by his feet and warmth ran from the hilt in his arm, almost unnoticed. Katsuo could sense his irritation and remained close to Rin, unsure of what would happen.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he addressed.

Golden eyes moved upward, meeting his former general's, but he did not speak. He moved forward towards both of them, his steps measured and his anger in check. When he reached Katsuo, he tilted his head to look down upon him. Katsuo met his eyes, grip shifting on his sword hilt. He felt Rin press more firmly into his back as she sensed the energies rising in the room.

"You were meant to protect her."

The cold voice, despite its soft volume in the chaos of fighting and fire, carried throughout the entirety of the room, filling it with a heavy cold that his energy followed. It surrounded both Katsuo and Rin, mad at one, frustrated with the other.

Katsuo simply bowed deeply at the waist, exposing Rin to Sesshomaru's view and surprising both, and withdrew his energy. Rin swallowed hard and reached for the necklace around her neck, pulling her arms to her body and showing him her side. Sesshomaru's expression remained flat, but his fingers curled up into loose fists.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Katsuo addressed again, this time from his low bow. His voice sounded strained. "Please, Rin is unsafe here. I cannot guarantee her life without sacrificing those of my men. Please take her from here so that she may be protected."

Rin began to shake her head as Katsuo rose, blocking her from view again. She no longer touched him.

"She is your mate, and yours to protect." Was the response.

Katsuo slammed his sword back into the hilt. He could sense enemy soldiers moving in from the courtyard and knew the other demon lord could as well. "You came because you knew this would happen. You protected her from the time she was a child until now." His voice began to rise. "So, do not pretend that because she now bears my mark that you do not wish to still see her safe!"

There was another explosion just outside. They were trying to strike the study now. Only Rin reacted though, covering her head as the ground shook, then she ran to Noda's side, more concerned for him than exposing herself to Sesshomaru's gaze.

Both demons continued to watch one another. They both understood the situation, and neither liked what had to be done. A promise was being broken, and Sesshomaru made sure that Katsuo understood the consequences.

"You will lead the army." It wasn't a question, but Katsuo nodded.

Nothing else was exchanged, and the Western lord stepped around his former general. He approached Rin, and as enemy soldiers appeared, he wrapped his arm about her waist and drew her up off of the floor. She fought him with a loud squeal, demanding to be let go.

"Noda needs me!" she screamed as he carried her towards the gaping wall. She clawed at his chest as Katsuo engaged the soldiers, doing his best to direct their attentions both away from Rin and his general. It was a losing battle, and Rin began to cry, fighting desperately to get away. "I promised Katsuo that I would watch after him! I swore!"

Sesshomaru spun on his heel, stepped behind Katsuo as he held another soldier off, and roughly pulled the unconscious general up and over his shoulder. Rin protested the behavior, but a moment later, she was drawn up against his chest, and flying through the wall and into the air within a ball of energy, flying over the land so fast she had to close her eyes. Her last imagine was of Katsuo, his expression mute as he held off a soldier and watched her taken away.


End file.
